


♣ Ƭhe Łevi Ƈhronicles ♧

by 0o_EtherealStars_o0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, F/F, Im bad at writing, M/M, The whole works, Uke Levi, a majority of these are actually sad, alot of yaoi, im not sorry, no beta we die like men, or cry because I can't write happy stories to save my life, really though I want to re-write like half of this entire thing, stories out the wazoo, theres going to be gay shit, this'll be fun, whoops, you'll probably puke rainbows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_EtherealStars_o0/pseuds/0o_EtherealStars_o0
Summary: Just a basic book, with basic stories, that contain a basic Levi and some basic others.I would be sorry, but to be frank, i'm not.This is essentially more of a side thing for when I get too stressed writing my main stories. Which,ironically enough has taken me months ha ha haa....{Although I might end up focusing on this more, this might not be a good idea. Whoops.} Well, have fun, I guess, I hope. I mean, I'm not like your boss or anything so...✖ I'll also just state this now. This entire thing, regardless of situation/pairing, will present a bottom esque Levi. Whether physically or in slight personality. If thatISNTyour thing, then I apologize. Here's the exit {☖}, some cookies {◔}, and a beverage {☫}  for your passing. Really sorry you couldn't find the content you were looking for here. Maybe another story/author?





	1. ~Ɽequest y̷our Ꭾoison~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submit your magnificent yaoi ideas to me doll-faces! Whether at the designated area or message them to me. Either's perfectly fine!
> 
> {Keep in mind I am a socially/internet inept working college student, whom also happens to be a perfectionist and have immense anxiety when writing. Especially for other people. So if it takes a while for a request to be out, or I release one before another that may have been asked first. That'd more than likely be the reason why.}
> 
> -Okay so a few things or I guess the request sheet. Whatever you'd like to call it-
> 
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rfgdvq)

**Username;**

_{It helps me keep track of who sent what easier}_

**Setting;**

_{Original timeline, Au, etc. If its an Au then please specify what type like: modern, zombie, high-school, college, etc.}_

**General Character Ages;**

_{Listen, I wont do shota-con. Nope, X, I refuse, i'm throwing that out there now. I'll do things like growing up together, aging, and stuff. But nothing explicitly sexual below the ages of 16. 15 if we're pushing it and my cut-off is 14. With that out of the way. You can give an estimate, ie; around 20. Or give specific ages whether that's to start out with or all the way through the story.}_

**How many parts?;**

_{The most i'll do is a 2 part-er, if I really like writing it then maybe 3 for closure/extra. But tell me if you want this to be a one-shot or two-shot. Again, if I really enjoyed one I might continue it for my own satisfaction regardless if that was intended by the user}._

**Genre(s);**

_{You know the drill for this. YOu want unicorn fluff, you got it. You want a songfic, I'll make your ears bleed. You want angst, I'll tear your soul out. You want smut, I'll make a niagra falls of lemons and bodily fluids. That sounds disgusting. ANYWAY. Mix genres, add multiple genres, ask whatever you please of me and I'll fit it to the best of my capabilities.}_

**Character Pairings; ____ x Levi**

_{Here, you can ask for a pairing. Forewarned, between character pairings i'm least awkward at farlan x levi, and ereri. I'll go down with those ships in the horizon. But you can request any character, its not like I won't do it. You can also request a male oc of yours just give me the name/description or a picture, or a male!reader insert. Just tell me if you want me to use [M/n] or an actual name. Pretty much if there are any specific details/traits you want for the characters just add them here.}_

**Plot;**

_{The one you've probably been wondering about, the main story itself. Whats the big idea for this, what direction should it take. This could be short and sweet. Or choppy and bullet-pointed, Or detailed and fleshed out. If I add any ideas I may run them by you just to make sure you're okay with it before incorporating. Though I wont insert random japanese words like 'kun' 'sensei' 'chan' 'kawaii' 'baka', they're omitted unless used in a proper sentence during a proper time. Same goes for any foreign language wanting to be added. Other than that. Gimme those summaries, they sustain my life. }_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That should be it, I feel like I over-explain things...I hope I'm not forgetting anything ∑(O_O；). Let's just assume that if I am, you'd all remind me. Hehe...

Now you're probably wondering "B-but BUNniE. Where do I place these ANSWERS?!" Well my darling, you could just submit/comment them down under.

Or again message them to me. Whatever really suits your fancy I suppose.

Read on & Have fun beautiful people, remember its _fanfiction_ for a reason, don't take it so seriously and live a little. That's the allure of creativity~!


	2. Yandere!Eren x Levi || Smut ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* Wow, okay, whoops. The first story for the book and THIS, is what I decided to write.
> 
> Save me from myself.
> 
> It wasn't requested, I just started forming a plot in my head along with dialogue while studying my psych book, and felt highly compelled to write it. To give more of a setting placement/description; 
> 
> This is a completely modern Au, and they're around college age. Eren has titan hair, slicked back in the front because f u c k dude, that's my aesthetic. He also has heterochromia iridum. Levi has gauges and multiple piercings on one ear. His under-cut is still there but the sides {like side-burn parts} by his ears are longer {almost reaching his jaw.}
> 
> So eNjOy {Although this is 9/10 going to be really fucked so, I don't know how much enjoyment you'll actually get ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯}
> 
> ✖ W A R N I N G; The following story contains non-con sexual content {if you want to label it as rape, then I mean, I can't really stop you since that's kind of what it is. Non-con just sounds less crude}; 3rd person pov, violence, strong language, descriptive gore, & abuse.
> 
> You're welcome
> 
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**My Only Obsession**

"Wake-y, Wake-y." A calm, sing-song voice broke through the air. The room brightened, only slightly in the center, revealing surrounding shapes of nothing but variants of stone, with a seemingly dripping ceiling in some corners. The entire place with damp, cold, and all in all very un-pleasant.

In the middle of the room sat a wooden chair. A man placed on it, chains wrapped across his abdomen, arms, and legs. Which also wrapped behind the back of the furniture before being padlocked into the ground by a self installed floor hook. Dried past tear marks stained the bound males face.

The figure by the door moved in a peppy stride toward the bound male. "How's my angel doing today?" His long fingers lightly traced the outline of the others jaw.

Although a question was posed, no answer came about, not even movement. The raven haired man just sat, staring at nothing. Bruises adorning his pale skin from visible parts of his clothes, with a prominent yellowing hand-print bruise forming on his neck.

Two toned eyes of teal and honey yellow narrowed in his direction. "Not talking again? You can't keep thing bottled up Levi. I'm your lover, you know you can talk to me about anything." His eyes upturned into a smile as the sound of "lover" left his lips.

This made the pale man, dubbed as Levi, look up quickly. His soulless, broken stormy grey irises staring into mixed ones. "I'm not your lover, and never will I _be_ your lover." His voice came out hollow, distant. A simple wisp in his own ears, as his mental awareness was slowly fading.

A 'tut' filled the room before a harsh slap resounded. "Now, now love. I see you're still corrupted from other people." His pacing was stoic, stopping every few seconds, then walking back and forth again. "It's fine though, I still have very deep affections for you. _That won't change_ , because we were meant to be together. _Fate itself designed it as such_. Otherwise, why else would we have been placed in such similar time-lines." His tangent was half audible, half mumbles to himself. "You know I hate having to hurt you, but you never learn." Eren paused slightly to grip at his own hair. "I'm still hopeful that one day you'll come around to seeing it my way, since there's no one to corrupt you any longer." He halted right in front of Levis chair. The smile never faltering from his face. Detached from any form of reality.

Levi's cheek stung, and a metallic taste flooded through his mouth. Taking the chance, he spit a small amount of blood onto Erens face. "How about if you love me so much, you go fucking kill yourself. You crazy son of a bitch."

Eren just stared blankly before wiping the blood off with two fingers and tasting it, savoring the taste. Something about Levi's blood was...right.

He sighed, with the ever present smile on his face. "Now Levi, you know that whenever you do that. I have to gag your mouth." Turning to face the opposite way, Eren headed towards a shelf. "I do enjoy conversing with you, but this is the only way to train you thoroughly." His eyes darted for a bit, until they landed on the intended device and he reached for it.

How long has Levi been down here, he's lost track of the concept of days and time. It all seemed to mesh together. He's tried every means of escape, playing along, fighting back, sneaking around, yelling until his throat felt hoarse. All of that is what landed him down here permanently.

He closed his eyes having no more tears left in his system, just an un-filled emptiness. Recalling fragments of the worst moments that led here.

_Wind blew through the trees, the sky a nice hue of blue, a vibrant sun, with few clouds. People walked, ran, and biked getting to where they needed to be. While others sat. The campus buzzing with life. On a bench a tuft of jet black hair sat, reading glasses on, and a book called 'Wonder.'_

_He'd been getting to the point where Jack punched Julian, and was no longer friends with August. When a hand smashing itself against the page. Trailing up the appendage he found a mess of brown hair, tied back in a pony-tail. Glasses also sitting upon their face._

_Levi just rolled his eyes before shoving the hand off the page. "Don't put your grubby fingers on my book Hanji. What do you want anyway, I was getting to a good part."_

_They just laughed before sitting next to him. "Well, Erwins throwing a party tonight. Are you going?"_

_He clicked his tongue. "And stand around while drunken, sweaty idiots invade my personal space. Yeah, no, I think I'll pass. Is that all?"_

_"C'mon Lee! It won't be any fun without your snide remarks about people. Pleeeaaaassseee?" Their voice repeatedly screeched in his ear-drum at an unprecedented vocal range. Grating his brain._

_"Okay! Fucking hell. If it'll get you to shut the fuck up, i'll go to the damn party!" He yelled, feeling his own sanity breaking. "Why do I even hang out with you, christ."_

_"Because you know somewhere deep down in the black hole of a heart, you love me!" They chuckled wrapping their arms in a hug._

_"Ew, get off me. I don't know where you've been."_

_"Aww don't be like that Levi." They continously rubbed their cheek against his._

_"I swear to god himself, i'm not afraid to break your nose."_

_Amidst their bickering a twig snapped sounded from behind them, alerting Levi enough to push Hanji away from him, causing them to fall back with puffed cheeks. Now, he isn't one to be overly paranoid, or even curious. But, it's basic human instinct to see who was near. Yet when he turned no one was present._

_He wasn't stupid either. There may have been a slight breeze but no falling branch would've made such a distinct snapping noise. Clearly someone had been there. Calling out and receiving no reply, Levi just shrugged it off. Thinking they were probably shy._

_"Hey ravioli, why'd you push me?" They whined, sitting upright._

_"I thought I told you never to call me that dumb shit."_

_"Ravioli, ravioli why won't you love me wholly."_

_There was a slight silence before he collected his book and briskly began walking away._

_"Hey!, wait for me!" Hanji cried out. Scrambling to their feet, running after the short man._

_An almost visible aura resounded 2 meters away from the spot that had once been occupied. A seething rage coming from one person. Their hand still clamped tightly on the tree bark where they'd accidentally gripped it too hard, cracking it beneath their fingers._

_"That fucking filthy rat, getting their grime all over my significant other. Sickening. But i'll definitely be seeing him at the party. I mean, who else would protect him from wandering eyes..." A male with two toned eyes that shone like the brightest gems, muttered to himself._

_"There you are Eren! Hurry up, we've gotta get to class" A female voice called out from afar, breaking through his thoughts._

_"I'll be right there Mikasa." He replied, looking back at the spot where the raven haired male sat, contemplating whether or not he could grab a few blades of the grass quick enough._

● ●

_It was around 7 pm, and the party started at 8. It also took an hour to get to Erwins house and Hanji was going to arrive in probably less than 2 minutes. With that knowledge, Levi looked into the mirror one last time pushing little strands of swiped back hair, pulling the collar outwards on his white with black polka dot, white button up shirt. And lastly, grabbing his lint roller. Running it over his solid black jeans with rips at the knees._

_He huffed at himself in satisfaction. If he's going, he might as well look presentable. Even though he'd rather stay home curled up with tea, a book, and a sitcom._

_Just as Levi had finished wiping his bathroom sink counter of hairspray residue, and water. The doorbell rang, followed by a series of knocking. Signaling only one person._

_Grumbling, he turned off all the lights on his way down before opening the door with a little more force than necessary. "Next time, just ring it twice you annoying, over-excited, piece of--" Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. "Never-mind, lets just go get this over with."_

_"You look so good my little marshmallow. Like a snazzy model ready for the run-way. Or a fierce tiger on the hunt."_

_"And what, in gods name, would I be hunting for."_

_"Oh that's easy, dick. Obviously."_

_Making a quick turn on his foot heel. He began walking down the street._

_"Hey, where are you going Levi?!"_

_"I'm walking to the party." He called without looking back._

_"Aw, no, wait, come back! I'm sorry!" Hanji cupped their hands over their mouth. Creating a make-shift megaphone._

● ●

_Once they arrived at the 2 story house, Levi noticed just how many people were actually at this party. "What kind of socialite life does that fucker live to know this many people. It's absurd" He grumbled, not looking forward to this at all._

_"I mean, the big guy does have a way with words, i'm not that shocked." Hanji shrugged their shoulders, locking the car-door. Heading up to the front with Levi. Both noticing copious amounts of people, already drunk on the front lawn. He clicked his tongue at them in disapproval, entering the house only to be welcomed by more people. To his displeasure._

_Not even bothering to wait for Hanji. Levi went off to find the cleanest, and most well-spaced area. Scanning the area, he managed to find a decent looking couch near a back window, by the open kitchen. And surprisingly enough, only a sparse amount of bodies were near. Sighing as he sat down. He closed his eyes with his arms crossed._

_Soon he began getting an uncomfortable sensation, as if someone was staring at him. Thinking it may have been Hanji, he cracked one eye open and glanced around. Seeing virtually no one, he gave a dismissive shrug closing it again. Yet couldn't shake the unsettling feeling._

_On the opposite side behind the couch, near an island counter. A brunette male stood surrounded by a few people he'd call 'friends.' One being his step-sister. He didn't bother to feign boredom from his face. The conversation at hand being a blur to him as he was spending his time staring at the door until he spotted a familiar tuft of raven hair walk in, and the range of emotions he felt was astounding._

_The smaller statured male looked amazing, and that made him feel proud that his lover looked that good. At the same time it made him angry at the fact that other people were going to gawk at what was solely his._

_He drifted to the half un-buttoned shirt and locked eyes on the collarbones, he wanted to mark them, show the entire party that he was taken by someone. Eren could perceive from a stare, that his pale skin was soft. God, he wanted to see it covered in hickeys. What he wouldn't give. The shorter man just looked fucking edible in his eyes._

_Eren continued staring, not being able to strain himself away. As if he'd even want to, while ever-so often taking sips from his cup. At this point completely blanked out of whatever the group around him was speaking about. Nothing could be as important as Levi._

_Gazing at Levi was in a way, a sort of game. He wanted to lock eyes with his tinier companion. So he didn't bother blinking. At all. He got a little hopeful when he'd noticed one of Levi's eyes scanning the area, but then it closed again. Eren continued staring at his object of affection until a hand clamped on his shoulder._

_He wasn't startled, but it took everything in him not to grab the wrist and twist it to the point of breaking. Why anyone would think it was okay to disrupt his concentration was beyond him._

_"You okay Eren? You've been spaced out this entire time. Do you need to sit down or something?" Armin asked, looking worried along with Mikasa._

_At first, he was going to get annoyed and state he was fine. But then he thought about the offer, realizing it would be a nice chance to sit next to Levi without seeming inconspicuous. "Yeah, actually, i'm feeling a bit dizzy from the drink. Can we go take a seat on that couch over there?" I asked with a mask of politeness, feigning a slight buzz._

_It worked, as the three parted from their large group towards the targeted destination. Once there, Eren abruptly sat down. Right next to Levi. Leaving virtually no space._

_Feeling a presence touching him, Levi's eyes opened glaring at the person who thought it'd be a genius idea to plop their gross human body parts near him._

_The stranger was attractive, he'd give him that. But he wasn't retarded, and noticed the person just side eyeing him. Which was off-putting and creepy._

_"Excuse me, can I help you?..." Levi spoke, eyebrows furrowing. Trailing off a bit waiting for a name._

_Erens heart did a leap, the object of his soul was actually talking directly to him. "Hmm? Oh, my names Eren and no, nothing."_

_For now._

_"Then, why are you staring at me? I don't think I know you from anywhere."_

_Ouch, that stung. No matter. His love would recognize they were meant to be at some point. "I can't stare at art?"_

_Hearing this, Levi furrowed his brows even more. Who did this guy think he was? "Listen, you're good-looking and all. But i'm not flirting with anyone in this life, or the next. So you can try with someone else who's looking to have a dick shoved in them."_

_With that, he closed his eyes again. Effectively cutting off any form of invitation for conversation._

_Eren on the other-hand, tuned out of the 'rejection' rant and chalked it up to him just being shy. Instead, he focused his attention on the porcelain skin that he wanted to run his fingers over._

_And he did just that._

_Tracing the outlines of the smaller males cheek-bones for a short second before finding his hand in a death grip. Giddy on the inside that they were holding hands, moving up a step in their relationship with all of the physical contact._

_"Please explain just what in the seven holy hells do you think you're doing, and more importantly why you felt it was alright to touch me with your disgusting fucking hands. And for your hands sake, it better be a damn good excuse." His tone held nothing but venom._

_All Eren did was grin, his lover was so feisty and he loved every part of it. It was so cute, and the grip firm, although it didn't hurt like the other was probably intending it to. He would need to teach him to reign in some of it though for obedience purposes. In due time._

_"Well, you had a speck of lint on your face and you seem like a very clean person so I thought i'd get it for you." Of course, Eren already knew of the others quirks and habits. What kind of boyfriend would he make if he didn't. His grin never leaving, which Levi found eerie._

_"Next time, tell me. Don't touch me out of free will bastard."_

_"So there'll be a next time we meet?"_

_"That's not even what I meant." Levi scooted more to the corner, blocking Eren out completely._

_Creepy son of a bitch._

_Don't worry love, we'll surely come in contact again._

● ●

_Soon after that, Eren began popping up everywhere Levi was a lot more frequently. To the point the raven-haired male was beginning to become highly un-settled._

_"Hey, don't you have a fucking life or some shit. Stop stalking me." Levi stated, annoyed at the opposite side of the bench where a certain cinnamon-haired male sat._

_"Now, now. It's not stalking. It's simply pure coincidence that we appear in the same places."_

_"All the time? Suddenly after the party? Yeah, I don't buy that shit for a second. You must think i'm a fucking fool."_

_"Oh I assure you, far from it. I know you're very intelligent, as well as beautiful."_

_"Would you stop those comment. Fuck, that's annoying."_

_"I only state truths." He scooted closer._

_"Back up to your side, before I break your jaw and file a restraining order."_

_"Aw love, don't be like that." Eren cooed._

_Levi shot up, frustrated. Closing his book, he walked off. Eren staring at his firm ass for a few minutes before getting up and following after._

● ●

Levi chuckled apathetically in his head at the memory that zoomed through his brain vividly, as he felt the gag being placed around his mouth. Erens humming and the light clinging noises of the ties, the lone sounds filling the room. He only wished he'd really gotten that restraining order sooner. 

Maybe he wouldn't have been in this predicament, 

maybe the only people he cared about would still be alive, 

maybe this fucker would be behind bars where he belonged.

But those can only be questions of 'what if' because he didn't, and nothing can reverse time. Except death itself.

● ●

_6 months went by of Erens non-stop stalking, at least to Levi's knowledge, he began getting used to the presence that seemed to forever loom around him. No matter where he turned, he'd always spot a blur of the same cinnamon looking locks from the corner of his eye before it seemingly disappeared into thin air. As if it were never there in the first place._

_For a while, Levi thought nothing of it. So the brunette was being a creep. No big deal, so long as he was able to ignore it. It'd be perfectly fine._

_Or at least, that's what he assumed._

_Somewhere around the one year mark, things were starting to go amiss in his apartment. It developed very quickly from little items such as; cologne, towels, pens, pencils, even his old course-work. Then soon progressed to bigger things like; pillows, eating utensils, clothing, and hair-brushes._

_Once he noticed his essential things turn up missing, he didn't hesitate to phone the police. With a clear intuition on who was behind this. But was told that unless he had some form of evidence that could withhold the man, nothing but a quick check-in and questioning would be done._

_Obviously not being something he wanted to hear, Levi brazenly pressed the end-call button in frustration gritting his teeth._

● ● 

_A tap on his shoulder brought Levi out of a post-day-dream state of mind fairly quickly._

_"Hey, class ended a little bit ago. Remember, we were going to go meet Hanji at the coffee-shop?" The low tone of Erwin made Levi heave a sigh of relief he didn't realize he'd been harboring._

_"Yeah...Sorry, I guess i'm feeling a bit under the weather." His voice zoning out, the recent violations of his own property and privacy have gone past the point of just being unsettling, and the fact that there's virtually nothing he can do but sit around hasn't helped._

_Recently in hours between dreaming and alertness, he'd begun to feel fingers brushing against his cheek. Tracing the outline of his body. Softly, as if whatever it was, had been afraid he'd break at the slightest form of pressure._

_Although during these moments Levi was never fully awake, and when he did wake up. No one was there, causing him to label it as dream or blame it on his blankets to give him some peace of mind. Even though it happened way too often to just be a dream, too vivid to be a sole figment of his imagination._

_He also hasn't told anyone of these predicaments, because saying it out-loud means that he has to come to terms with it, that it's real. And that's not something he's necessarily ready to come to terms with yet._

_Gathering the items brought to class with him, he headed out following behind Erwin, blissfully un-aware of the honey-teal eyes the trailed along. In both admiration and malice._

● ● 

The gag was tightened with a final tug, before hands were removed and feet shuffled back for the owner to observe their work.

"I know its a little uncomfortable doll, but its for your own good." Eren stated with a smile while leaning in to place a kiss on the bound mans cheekbone.

Levi scoffed mentally. That's all the bastard said, 'for your own good.' But what good is any of this. His head dropped, cascading hair over his eyes.

● ● 

_Bags under Levi's eyes grew as the days dragged on. Somewhere along the way, apathy turned to legitimate fear. Sleep was difficult with the ever-growing feeling of someone looming over him, constantly watching his back. No matter where he went. It was truly tolling._

_Then the day came where it all spiraled out._

_"Levi, you've been oddly quiet recently. Its kind of weird, even for you." Genuine concern lacing her voice as Hanji slung her arm around the shorter males shoulder. Erwin coming up on the other side doing the same action while all three were taking a stroll through the park having no classes that day._

_"I agree, its unnerving, you haven't even pushed off our arms yet, threatening to tear them from their placements. If somethings wrong, you know you can tell us right?" The worry in Erwins voice couldn't have been missed._

_Levi just shook his head, not wanting to drag them into this, and especially did not want to be checked in on 24/7. He's already getting that from the creepy bastard Eren. "I'm fine you two, the course work is just getting me stressed and I haven't been sleeping regularly. That's all."_

_They both looked at each other before sighing simultaneously._

_"Okay...I mean, I don't really believe you. But if that is the case, then you need to relax. How about we all star-gaze tonight, like when we were kids!" Hanji's eyes twinkled, a huge grin settling on her face._

_"That sounds fun, i'm on board. Plus its....5:48 and the sun starts setting around 7'o clock, so we can just find a hill around this park and settle there." Erwin rationalized._

_The raven haired male just nodded in agreement to his two friends, needing some time away from his now tormenting apartment anyhow._

_It took a bit of wandering, but finally the trio found the perfect hill, a tall tree over-hung it. Leaving enough space to perfectly view the sky. And no clouds were in sight. By this time it was already sunset._

_Laying down, with Levi in the middle, the other two on either side. Hanji on the right, and Erwin on the left. Hands behind their heads, in a serene silence they watched the sun disappear and the moon slowly rise. Illuminating a bright blue cast on their surroundings. Stars appeared one by one in the sky once it darkened to a lilac purple, royal-blue hue._

_It was peaceful._

_Soon enough their eyes began to droop and they drifted off to sleep. Cicadas lightly buzzing, a small breeze rustling through the leaves of the tree, creating both a rough yet airy sound._

_It was peaceful._

_A piercing noise, that almost sounded like a scream jolted Levi awake. He quickly sat up, a little dizzy from the motion, but regained sense well enough to look around. It was still dark out, which caused him to squint a little, adjusting to the night._

_Moving his hand around slightly, he felt a sticky substance start coating them. Lifting it to his face a shout caught in his throat._

_It was blood._

_There was blood staining his fingers and at the moment he felt like he wasn't far off from puking. Checking himself thoroughly he didn't find any wounds. That only meant it was someone else's, the churning in his stomach intensified._

_He wanted to turn his head, but something in him refused, his conscious yelling 'dont do it, don't look.' After releasing a shaky breath he turned._

_Instantly the color left his face, and the contents left his stomach. Turning back, after releasing copious amounts of bile on the other side of him, which he noticed was now missing one person. He continued to dry-heave until tears formed in the corner of his eyes._

_There next to him laid the cold, life-less body of his long-time friend. His face frozen in permanent terror, mid-scream. His blonde hair seeped, mixing with red. His arm severed from its socket, with a few ligaments barely attached. Muscle, and bone exposed, as blood poured out. Multiple stab wounds in the chest with one particularly large incision on the neck, his jugular spilling red liquid that continously pooled around his head. Sometimes spurting as a clot would momentarily stop the flow. Blood was also filling his mouth and upon closer inspection, some teeth looked to have been forcibly knocked out. With the throat closed blood quickly filled up and some missing teeth were seen just floating in it along with bubbling air pockets._

_The worst were the eyes. One was completely taken from the socket, a gouged, empty hole staring at nothing. Hollowed out, ripped tissue. Spongy bloody contents decorated onto the now pale face. The other was also removed, except a piece of muscle was still attached causing the eyeball to just hang. A watery fluid blending with pink, seeping through the orifice._

_Turning his head to the side and upwards as to not look at his friend like this, he was met with another sight. On the once beautiful tree, hung Hanji. Her neck clearly snapped and a knife still stuck through her throat blood flowing out of her mouth, dripping to the ground below. Dried tear stains made a path on her cheeks. Trailing down further, her gut had been seemingly cut, and then ripped open forcefully. Some of the innards of her stomach almost falling out completely. The squishy material of her intestines leaking from the wound._

_Her fingers were also cut off, each one lying on the ground below. Curled slightly, like they were cut due to a struggle. On the ground, also laid her tongue. Her glasses broken in two, scattered on each side. Blood just dripped from her body, leaving a growing puddle at the bottom, soaking the in soil. Feeding the earth._

_On the tree itself were the words, painted in blood, her blood._

_'ｉ ｄｉｄ ｉｔ ｆｏｒ ｕｓ, ｌｏｖｅ:)'_

_The sight was utterly sickening and Levi closed his eyes. Hyperventilating heavily, shaking uncontrollably. His mind seemed to shut down not being able to process what was in front of him. Levi clutched his head whispering 'this is just a nightmare' over and over, rocking back and forth until he began to believe, but opening his eyes, the view was still there. As dark as night. His friends, no, not just his friends, his family was dead. And there was nothing that could be done to reverse that fact._

_He knew who was responsible for this, the only person who had entered his life like a phantom. Leaving no traces of ever being there._

_Curling up into himself, silent tears started flowing._

_There were no sobs._

_There were no yells._

_Not a peep was made._

_The only sounds were the cicadas loudly buzzing, and a breeze rustling the leaves making a rough yet airy noise. Along with the quiet shifting of Hanji's hanging body. The moon illuminating a blue cast on it's surroundings, bathing the three bodies in light. The stars shining brightly in the sky._

_It was peaceful._

● ●

_He didn't know how long he sat there, but at some point he stood up and silently shuffled his way back to his apartment._

_The first thing on his mind was to call the police and report their deaths. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Eren wouldn't be caught, but a false sense of justice in their honor would be nice._

_With robotic movements, Levi placed the key in the door stepping inside and closing it behind him. Making sure it was locked thoroughly. A sigh escaped his lips while removing his shoes and walking towards his house phone to dial 911._

_As soon as he picked it up a smooth hand placed itself upon his mouth, successfully muffling any up-roar that threatened to rip through his vocals. The other wrapped securely around his waist. Levi could taste and smell the lingering scent of iron on the palm. His nasal breathing quickened as panic settled in, clawing at the hand to remove it. The occupant of the limb seemed un-affected by his antics. Even letting out a chuckle._

_"Did you enjoy my present love?" Erens voice held amusement, it felt like heaven to finally hold his lover. No distractions, or light touches. This was solid, real and that thought alone caused him to squeeze the smaller ravens waist tighter. Resting his head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent of vanilla and lavender. It was divine._

_The sensation just caused Levi to shudder in pure disgust. Still struggling in the hold he shut his eyes trying to focus in order to calm down._

_"The blonde one, Erwin I believe his name had been, was easy. He was still asleep when I slit his throat, but then I thought about all the times he stared at you, touched you, or was simply in your presence and I guess I lost control. But that bitch, Hanji. She fought so much. Once I leaned over her, to do the same, her eyes shot open nearly scaring me to death. Then, she had the audacity to try and scream. But I couldn't have that. I mean, I was saving that rope to tie you up, but instead I used it to hang her. It didn't snap her neck like intended and she still wouldn't give. She kept clawing at the rope gagging and choking, it was actually disgusting, so I cut out her tongue to silence that. She'd been crying so much, continuing to try and claw her way out of the rope. It was funny for a bit, watching her struggle. But she actually almost got it loose, so I cut her fingers off too. She passed out from blood loss, and loss of oxygen and upon realizing I couldn't use the rope for you, I cut her open and used her stomach blood to leave you a message. Seeing as you started sitting up in the middle of it, I just stabbed her through the throat, to make sure she was really dead, before setting off towards your apartment. I knew you'd have to come back here eventually. I just wish I could've seen what you were like during the moment. But alas, we're here now and that's all that matters right? I love you so much."_

_Halfway through Erens tangent Levi didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't ask for the play by play of his friends' demise. The arms around him at points got tighter, almost scared that he'd disappear if they let go. The draw-back was that it was cutting off his diaphragm._

_In a last ditch effort to get free, he twisted his shoulder up-wards in a way that would connect with Erens jaw, which was still resting on his nape. Taking the chance of the momentary stun, he pried the hands off of him and grabbed the nearest thing, that happened to be a vase, and threw it in Erens direction, causing it to shatter right on his head. A few shards making incisions. He also noticed stains of blood on Erens outfit, Levi momentarily faltered feeling a familiar sickness rise up his gut but quickly pushed it down making a dash for the front door._

_Upon reaching it, a sense of relief washed over him as he turned the handle. Only to be replaced with dread. His face paled at the realization._

_He locked the door._

_Inwardly cursing, and with fumbling hands. He quickly un-hinged the latches, and grabbed his keys from the table daring to look behind him. His face paled as he saw Eren, closer than anticipated. Calmly walking in his direction._

_Trepidation set in and his hands tried insert the key to the last lock in a frenzied manner._

_"C'mon..C'mon...C'mon..." He whispered the mantra to himself, taking deep breaths to steady his hand._

_Finally it went in. Without taking time to celebrate the raven quickly turned his hand in such a jerky motion he almost snapped his own wrist and twisted the door-knob. Virtually throwing the door open._

_Taking only one step outside, a hand clasped around his wrist pulling him back into an embrace. Another shot out, pushing the door closed, slowly. Almost in a mocking manner to show how close yet far away Levi really was._

_A puff of air ghosted near his ear._

_"Where were you planning to run little mouse? How far did you think you'd even get? Don't you know cats love to chase."_

_A tongue darted out licking the top shell of his ear, while a strangled, frustrated cry left Levi's vocal chords._

_"I've waited so long to finally have you, to finally touch you fully, and you think i'm just going to let you slip through my fingers." Eren let an insouciant laugh break through, "Not likely love, we're going to spend the rest of our days together. I'll make sure of it."_

_A light pinch to a certain nerve in Levi's neck and he was out. A veil of black overtook his vision and the last thing he felt were Erens hands caressing his cheek. The last thing he heard were the words._

_"I love you."_

● ●

_Levi awoke again, blinking his eyes rapidly. His head felt dizzy and his vision was slightly disoriented, as well as adjusting to a change in lighting. He lifted his hands to his head and eyes pressing to alleviate some of the symptoms of awaking, before lifting himself up and surveying his surroundings. As he obviously wasn't anywhere near his apartment anymore._

_Placing his hands down, he found them to touch a plush substance. Coming to the conclusion that he was on a bed. Looking at it, there were no covers or pillows just a white bed-spread. He lifted his head, to gander at the rest of the room._

_It wasn't anything spectacular, just tones of gold, orange, and brown wall coverings and patterns. The room itself was quite barren, not very decorated. The best way Levi could describe it was empty._

_Rising from the bed, instead of walking to the door, he walked towards the window peering out to see how high the fall was._

_Deeming it decent enough, he grabbed hold of the latch putting any strength he had into his fore-arms. Straining to the point of his veins protruding._

_After a multitude of tries he cursed silently. It wouldn't budge. Locked shut, and seemingly glued around the edges._

_"Fucking hell..." His voice drifted now heading to the door, seeing as that was his only other sane option. Unless the closet was a portal to another realm._

_His fingers barely grasped the handle before the door swung in-wards, causing the shorter male to stumble back a few inches._

_"Oh, wonderful! You're finally awake." Came an eerily cheery voice, which caused Levi to grimace._

_"Where the hell am I, you piece of shit." He spat out viciously._

_"My secret place." The reply was stated as if this piece of information was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"We aren't twelve, this is called kidnapping, and I want to know where the fuck this is so I can leave and report your ass to the police." At this point any, and all of Levi's patience was eaten up, barely a day ago, or however long he'd been out. He witnessed both of his life-long friends dead, mangled bodies. Not only that, but was then forcefully taken from his own apartment. He was done with all of this. "I'm serious you sick fuck, I want to leave."_

_"If I told you, that would completely dispel the purpose of it being 'secret' love. Also, why would you want to leave? We can finally be together forever in solitude. No annoying interruptions." The smile not once dropping from Erens face, even as his eyes dipped in genuine confusion as to why Levi would want to leave him._

_The raven haired male scoffed. " **Stop** calling me love. I'm not your love, I'll never want to be your love in this life-time or the next or even the one after that. Especially after what you've done. Now, Let. Me. Go." He growled out. Fist clenched tightly, his stormy grey eyes narrowing._

_Eren twitched, un-clenching and clenching his fingers ever so slightly at the words thrown towards him. A short burst of laughter filtered from his lips. "I get it, clearly you've been told bad things about me. That's fine. We have an eternity to fix that. You'll learn to love me soon enough. I just know it. We're meant for each other. You just can't see that yet is all. It's fine." Eren half worded verbally, half mumbled to himself._

_"Why do you not understand I will NEVER love you back. You are psychotic. Not to mention a murderer, and completely detached from any form of sanity. To me all you'll ever be is scum at the bottom of a shoe." Levi crossed his arms. Glowering at the taller male._

_"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! EVERYONE ELSE WOULD JUST GET IN OUR WAY. MY **AFFECTIONS** FOR YOU RUN FAR DEEPER THAN ANY SHALLOW BOND OF THE HEART. DON'T YOU GET THAT?! I LOVE YOU, MORE THAN ANYONE CAN EVER IMAGINE. I'LL **ALWAYS** LOVE YOU AND DAMMIT, YOU **WILL** LOVE ME TOO! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CONTINUOUSLY BREAK. YOUR. LEGS. YOU'RE **STAYING** HERE, WITH ME. I WONT LET YOU LEAVE MY PRESENCE. YOU WILL **NOT** SLIP THROUGH MY GRASPS AGAIN. NOT THIS TIME. NOT WHEN I **FINALLY** HAVE YOU. I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN." Eren snapped, growling while slamming a fist in the wall next to him. Causing a slight indent, some pieces of the wall crumbling off to the floor. His breathing was heavy, and his face red with frustration. His honey and teal eyes both darkened considerably, and dulled. Losing any shine they had previously held._

_Levi stared incredulously at the cinnamon haired man. Not knowing what to make of his quick change of demeanor, or rant. Feeling semi-startled at the outburst."I--"_

_"No, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear any retorts or apologies you may have. I'll be back in an hour. I need to cool off for the time being."_

_With those being his parting words, Eren promptly turned on his heel and closed the door behind him. Leaving Levi to just stand and stare. Hearing a total of 4 locks being fiddled with before the sound of footsteps trailed away. Anger audibly heard in each step until silence filled the room once again._

_Levi released a harsh breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding._

_Walking back to the bed he sat down, staring wide eyed at the floor. Understanding hitting him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. He was essentially stuck in this unknown place with a temperamental, unpredictable human being, and for the first time in a long while. He shivered out of pure terror because of another person._

● ● 

_He didn't register that he'd fallen asleep until the shutting of a door had startled him up in a daze._

_Shoes padded their way over to him before stopping right at the side of the bed. Levi sat up, albeit still a bit sleepy from the sudden awakening._

_His alertness instantly shot up, as a sharp pointed object was placed on his clavicle bone. His iris traveled down, only to be met with the sight of a knife._

_Eren stood there twisting it on Levi's skin without putting any real pressure. "Y'know, I thought about it. In that hour I asked myself so many questions. Some being; 'why would he deny this fondness we have for each other.' 'why would he want to abandon me.' And then it clicked." Eren absentmindedly traced the knifes edge across the pale males collarbones. Making an inflamed line, but not enough to cut. "It must be because we're lacking intimacy."_

_Levi's face paled further, if that was even possible, at the revelation._

_"I mean, don't lovers usually have a desire at this stage for lust?" Eren questioned trailing the point in the hollow part of Levi's neck._

_Levi wanted to shake his head fervently in protest, but with a knife pressed just barely in the softest part of his throat. He chose otherwise._

_"And I have to say, you are delectable. Especially at the party. It almost made me want to stab everyone's eyes from their sockets just so they wouldn't look at you." By this point, Eren had leaned in. Voice ghosting in Levi's ear before his tongue darted out licking the shell again, causing the raven haired man to shudder in utter disgust from the feeling._

_The knife tilted upwards, pointed directly under his chin. Clutched in-between Erens pointer and middle finger, as two palms pushed him back down on the bare mattress. Levi was stuck between twisting around to try and kick the bastard off him, or being wary of the object that was still settled in a very dangerous place, which would result in serious injury if a wrong move was made._

_Releasing a shaky breath. A hand was roaming, reaching the helm of his button-up sweater. Undoing each one slowly as lips attached to his neck. Tenderly sucking until blood rushed to the area, forming a hickey._

_"A symbol that you belong to me...I've always wanted to mark you like this..." Eren lovingly murmured against the pale skin, in turn making Levi feel physically sick._

_Once the shirt was fully un-buttoned, Eren let his fingers trace across the lithe body. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, stopping his ministrations when his digits reached a pink nub. Flicking at it experimentally. Levi squirmed at the feeling moving to try and get away unsuccessfully. "Tell me doll, are you still a virgin?" Eren asked casually, as if they were simply out for lunch. While circling his pointer finger around his left nipple. Stopping ever so often to roll it between his fingers, pinching the rosy peak._

_The question was met with silence, Levi not wanting to grace Eren with any sounds from his voice. A resounding slap was heard as Levi's cheek quickly burned red._

_"Love, I asked a very simple question. I don't want to hurt you, god I really don't. I would hate to have to soil your pretty body with anything other than love bites. But I will be forced to if I deem it necessary." Eren rubbed the wound with the flat end of the knife. His voice and actions taking on acts of supposed comfort. "Now, I'll ask you again. Are you a virgin." His tone a bit more steeled as he inquired a second time._

_Not really wanting to find out if the open threat was hollow or not he nodded his head in a sullen 'yes.'_

_"Speak to me. I need to hear your answer. Do not test my patience right now Levi. That wouldn't be wise."_

_"Yes, fucking hell." He bit out._

_Eren smiled at the knowledge that he'd be Levi's first, which is a good thing. He would have disposed of anyone else who would dare try to have what was claimed as his._

_Latching his lips back on the area of Levi's neck, he affectionately adorned more love marks on the un-blemished skin. Relishing in the smoothness, his free hand trailing until it reached the smaller males black jeans. Gently palming him through the fabric. He could feel his own erection twitching at the mere feeling._

_All Levi could process was complete repugnance at the situation. Staring up at the ceiling he could hear his zipper being pulled down, followed by his jeans soon after. At this point he was trying to mentally detach himself from the activity at hand. Dulling all of his senses as best as he could._

_But of course, Eren wasn't going to have that. His briefs were gingerly pushed aside, freeing his member, already dripping with pre-cum due to human physiology causing him to grimace at his own body's betrayal._

_Eren abruptly sat up looking down at Levi, locking their eyes. Thunderstorm grey clashing in the reflection of eyes that looked to be the setting sun on the sea, but held their own darkness. "I want to watch you touch yourself." He stated, voice slightly raspier, clearly heavy with arousal._

_"And if I refuse." Levi retorted, removing any emotion from his vocals._

_"We'll just continue. But the next time, we become intimate you will do it. Even if I have to force you." Eren replied, as if this wasn't already forcing him. Rubbing a thumb over the slit of Levi's cock, spreading a tiny amount of fluid that had accumulated over the head. "You can't ignore the desire building in your gut. Sooner or later you'll start moaning for me. And i'll drink in every sound you utter."_

_Levi didn't respond as cold metal met his right nipple, toying with the perimeter of the bud. While Erens' rubbing turned to stroking. His free hand getting faster and despite a protesting mind. The smaller males cock hardened further._

_Reveling in satisfaction, Eren dipped his head, tonguing his left nipple graciously. Encasing it with his mouth before giving short bites. Levi bit his lip harshly to keep his voice reigned in. The pain greatly outweighed by sheer determination, he could feel blood trickle down his bottom lip sparingly. Also coating his teeth red._

_The warm liquid dripped from his chin, causing splotches of pink to darken the white sheets below. As Erens ministrations got faster, he could feel his release not too far off._

_He tried to fight it but a breathy whimper had winded it's way through. He could feel a smirk form on Erens lips against his chest. "Are you close love?" Erens own voice came out almost in-audible, as his own arousal pressed tight against his pants, replaying the sound through his head._

_Levi didn't grace him with an answer, which was fine. The rising blush adorning his face spoke all the words. Heavy pants began filtering from the pale mans plump lips as he was brought closer and closer to the edge._

_Then it stopped._

_Eren lifted up, making Levi sigh in both relief and annoyance. The latter being the turned on part of his brain begging for release. While regaining his consciousness, he was about to tuck himself back in when the shuffling of clothes could be heard. He froze in place not wanting to look up for his fears to be materialized. He didn't have to wait long as another body pressed against his. Skin connecting to skin. He was, for lack of better term, paralyzed._

_"It feels like a dream that I can have you like this Levi." He proclaimed, breath tickling at Levi's ears, which prompted him to shut his eyes. Imagining that this really was just a dream, or a nightmare. And he still held hope that when they opened, he'd find himself back in the night skies embrace. The plush grass against his back. His two friends by his side before waking up and bantering about something stupid. But no matter how many times he wished, it never was._

_No._

_He was not about to cry again. He kept telling himself to pull it together but the salty substance flowed from his closed lashes dripping down his face dejectedly. The reality hitting him hard that this was all truly happening to him. That he was actually helpless in this entire situation._

_Levi felt kisses being placed on both of his cheeks feigning some sort of solace. "Don't cry love, I promise to be gentle. We'll both enjoy this." A soft thumb caressed his cheek benevolently, causing more quiet tears to flow. His eyes opened in a steeled glare. Glistened over with anger and sadness._

_He'd rather it be painful, he wanted it to hurt. Because the emotional scarring of somewhere deep down in him enjoying this act he knew, would be far worse than any suffering that could be dealt. The care that he was being shown made every bone in his body shake with absolute abhorrence. He loathed the man hovering above him and wished nothing more than to gouge the honey-teal eyes staring down at him from the tissue._

_Odium flooded his brain with sheer animosity when he felt two fingers prodding against his soft lips. Pushing themselves in. Levi flattened his tongue at the bottom of his jaw._

_"Please suck on them Levi, I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you. This isn't just sex for us. It's solidifying our bond and becoming one with each other. So please." Eren pleaded, manually moving his fingers trying to coat them in as much saliva as he could._

_If Levi had been able to cover his ears, he would've. He doesn't want to hear those words. Throwing him back into the realm of reality that he so desperately wanted to get himself away from. Eren was right about one thing. This can't even be considered sex when one partner is so strongly un-willing._

_The digits pulled out after Eren found them to be decently coated. He drew the hand lower until it reached the puckered entrance._

_Letting in a heavy, shaky breath Levi tried once to deter the situation before it escalated to a point of no turning back. "I beg you, please don't" He spoke softly, his voice breaking. Air treading behind every word._

_There was a slight pause, before those fingers fondled at his hole. One slowly inserting itself. A loud gasp escaped the cracked and bleeding lips of Levi as Eren began pumping at a steady pace, ever so slightly curling his finger._

_The intrusion was not welcome, and more tears freely flowed. Levi not caring about any shred of dignity anymore. All he could think about was how nice it would feel to slit his own throat while he stared at the ceiling, cursing every stuttered breath, every caught gasp, every small moan that left his throat at the._

_"Are you okay?" Solicitude shined through Erens voice as if this entire thing was okay. Levi had wanted to shout, scream, curse. Tell him that it was most certainly not okay and to get the fuck off. But found he couldn't form words, they'd just get choked up. And quite frankly, he didn't really want to speak. Especially to him._

_Receiving no forms of protest, Eren added in the second digit. Scissoring the two while pushing them in deeper. Trying to turn away, he quickly felt a cooling metal at his side and stopped the motion altogether. Although, not before contemplating impaling himself on the knife anyway. Because at that revelation, Eren had found the bundle of nerves that caused his sight to white out for a few minuscule seconds._

_His back instinctively arched into the touch without his brains permission._

_"Aha, Found it." Eren muttered, more so to himself. Angling his fingers in a way that would abuse the same area. Pitched moans seized themselves in Levi's throat along with choked cries as more tears flowed down his cheeks._

_He hated every second of this._

_But he hated his body more for even remotely savoring it while his brain constantly screamed 'no.'_

_Suddenly Erens fingers pulled out and Levi wasn't naive enough to not know what they'd soon be replaced with. Less than a second later something much thicker prodded at his entrance before sinking inside at an agonizingly sluggish speed._

_Inch by inch, Erens cock sheathed itself inside the warm heat. "God-Fuck! Levi, you're so tight." He grunted in pure ecstasy. While the body below laid rigid. Tensing at the stretching he was enduring. A low 'stop' broke through heavy breaths. Only heard by the one who said it._

_Soon Eren was at the hilt and he rested there, gripping the milky thighs and hoisting one above his shoulder. He leaned down placing a drawn out kiss to dry lips. "It'll feel better in a bit."_

_They laid there like that. Eren hovered over Levi's supple form. Completely connected. Ragged breathing and panting being the only noise to fill the room that felt as if it were closing in on Levi. Walls constricting his very being._

_After 3 minutes, the cinnamon haired male's hips shifted. Slightly pulling out before slamming back in. Racking Levi's body backwards. The pacing was sporadic before Eren found a set rhythm. Snapping his hips in a pounding motion, trying to search for that certain spot._

_And he knew he'd found it after a chaste moan left the smaller males mouth. Making him want to take a gun and shoot it through the frontal lobe of his head. The grip on Levi's thighs got tighter, surely leaving marks, as Eren gritted his teeth in unadulterated pleasure. The pounding growing harsher making the moans come out in staccato. Eren could feel Levi clenching and twitching around his cock, which only served to heighten his pleasured state._

_Sweat poured from both of their bodies, hair clinging to skin. Faces flushed in the purest of reds. One engulfed in nothing but concupiscence. The other in mental and emotional agony, that will most likely never heal._

_A hand came up to start massaging the ravens cock. Stopping to rub the head before sliding back in time with harsh thrusts. Producing whimpers to leave the raven haired male. Levi closed his eyes knowing that he was close, and with the way Erens hips were steadily losing pattern. He was as well._

_The velocity significantly sped up, as Eren kept up a mantra of 'Levi' 'Fuck' and 'I'm close love.' With one last thrust and a loud groan. Levi felt something warm, and inherently uncomfortable release inside of him. He could feel the ropes of cum shooting out, grimacing at the feeling as some spilled while Eren slid out._

_He was so wrapped up in disgust he didn't even notice his own orgasm. The only signs being the cum the stained both his and Erens chest. And the fact that he felt exhausted. Not so much physically, even though he was definitely sore, it was mainly internal._

_Looking up, he saw Eren smiling down at him. His eyes showed nothing but complete twisted adoration as if there was nothing wrong with what just transpired or this entire thing and it made Levi feel light headed, splotches of saturated color filling his vision as he could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat as his lungs failed to expand normally._

_"Lets go get cleaned up, then we can eat dinner." Erens demeanor was as chipper as ever. Scooping Levi into his arms, heading into the hallway towards the bathroom._

_Levi's mind was so numb to everything at the moment. It felt surreal, it wasn't really clicking. This couldn't have happened to him. Something like this doesn't happen to people like him._

_But it did._

_There's no recovering from something like this._

_It will be a permanent scar on his brain forever._

_Just another thing to drag him into a void of nothing._

_He felt so dirty, but in places that couldn't be cleaned._

_Why couldn't he just hang himself now and end it._

● ● 

After that, Levi remembered every 3rd day they would 'make love' as Eren liked to put it so he'd have ample time to recover. That had been months ago, or years? He didn't really know. After his last escape attempt he lost the concept of time. It all just blended together now until death would finally decide to claim him. These memories never fail to sour his mood, placing him in a state of depressed limbo.

His horrible reverie was broken as shoes clicked against the stone flooring. "I'll leave the gag in for now seeing as I have to go to work soon. But, when I get back i'll make sure to punish you thoroughly. Can't have you becoming too cheeky again, but your sharp personality is what drew me towards you in the first place." Eren made his way to the door throwing a back wave. "See you later. I love you."

The door shut with a resounding, haunting creak. What little light shone through from beyond it ceased. Encasing the room in absolute darkness.

Levi hung his head again, the gag slowly being coated in drool as he found it difficult to swallow, his hands constantly losing circulation from the tight bounds.

He didn't bother moving much anymore, unless necessary. It was pointless. Alone, the silence was deafening. The only sound being the dripping of the leaking ceiling corner on concrete. Cold air circling the damp basement. Steady, jagged breathing cutting through the air ever so often. Ultimately the atmosphere unshakably quiet.

It was peaceful.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck just happened, what did I just do.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> This literally wrote itself, like. I wasn't expecting it to delve this deep. I fucked myself up re-reading and revising this.
> 
> There were literally multiple places I was planning on stopping it too, but then I was like; "Hmm, that would raise more questions than answers. *shrug* Lets keep going" And oh god, it wasn't even suppose to be this long of a story.
> 
> Why am I like this.
> 
> I need to sit with my tea and re-evaluate every moment of my life up until this point, that led me here to write this.
> 
> The first story I complete this is the result.
> 
> My legacy.
> 
> Hello darkness my old friend.
> 
> wELL ThEn, I hope you enjoYed, or didn't. 
> 
> I wouldn't even blame you to be quite honest.
> 
> ~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~


	3. Levi x No-one But Also Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that last thing I wrote, and bless your soul if you actually read/made it all the way through, I needed to cleanse my own mind.
> 
> So here's some {hopefully} short, innocent, comedic, light-hearted, fun.
> 
> No eye bleeding here, no warnings, no whatever the hell I wrote back there. Just cute. funny shit. There's also no real specific pairing here.
> 
> Think of this drabble as a window washer for your eye-balls before the next story.
> 
> Everyone in here is high-school aged, varying. Its a modern AU. Levi gets a part in his drama elective that he's not particularly happy with. Essentially a crack fic, but with..structure?
> 
> enJoY
> 
> _-_-_-_-_-_-

**Theater Class**

"Explain to me why I was cursed with this part?" A scowl settled on the short boys face, as he stared up at his eccentric teacher incredulously.

"Because as I've told you before Levi, you're perfect for it! Well...Not so much your facial expressions, we have time to work on that though. More-so your stature." Her hands wove around animatedly as she rambled off her reasoning's.

Levi tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her to get to the main point.

"See, Juliet has to be shorter than Romeo, but its also so traditional and boring to use a girl and boy pairing for the roles. SO, I thought; 'why not switch it up and use another boy!'" Clapping to herself as if she hit einstein levels of genius with her idea.

"Okay, look. Mrs. Zoë. I'm not wearing a fucking dress on stage, and you can bet your life I will not be putting on makeup either. Speaking of which, why not pick someone like that kid with the coconut hair, he's more feminine then I'll ever be in this life-time." Levi picked at the rips in his skinny-jeans, seemingly bored as he made his point clear.

"Aw c'mon! You're missing the whole point! It's not just about having a 'boy' fill the role, its about the femininity of it. Casting a boy who would pass as Juliet in real life completely devoid's the purpose!" Mrs. Zoë pouted crossing her arms.

"Frankly, I don't really care what skewed 'purpose' you're trying to make. I'm not going to fucking do it and that's, that." He stood his ground just as equally, both of them glaring. Silently daring the other to say something in rebuttal.

✿ ✿ 

"So, you're playing the part of Juliet?" Erwin came over and sat down at their usual lunch table finding Levi with a sullen look. Poking at his food while grumbling a string of curses.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to talk about it." He stated pointedly, aiming his fork in a threatening way, causing Erwin to lift his hands in a truce posture.

"Okay dude, I was just wondering why you agreed so suddenly. Last I checked you were so adamantly against it. What changed your mind?" Erwin inquired lifting a french fry without using any ketchup, which Levi had always found odd.

"Mrs.Fucking.Zoë" Were his only words.

"And what did she do?"

"First off, finish chewing your food before speaking to me. You know I find that disgusting. Secondly, the four eyed bitch threatened me with accessing and sabotaging all of my grades, as well as plant a suspension on me. What kind of bullshit. I don't even think that's a legal thing teachers can fucking do. What the fuck." His fist collided with the table, making it shake violently. The occupants at the other end looking up, clearly terrified.

"There, there wittle wevi. If only I chose theater as my elective. I would've happily taken the part of Juliet to help you." Erwin consoled, rubbing his back in comfort. The raven haired boy only cringed as he felt grease from the fries coating his shirt, along with remnants of salt. As well as the inserted image of Erwin in a dress and makeup, winking while making kissy faces.

"I just want you to know, I fucking hate you."

✿ ✿

Classmates filed in as the lesson was beginning. It was the final hour of the day, and the one he now dreaded most.

Theater.

Resting his palm over his mouth he scowled at the front of the room, hoping to send daggers straight through those shitty glasses adorning his teachers face.

"Alright class! As it was posted out in front. We have most of our cast with;

Stage crew and one-off characters being Armin, Boris, Hitch, Annie, Marlowe, Petra and Sasha

Eren as Tybalt

Jean as both Count Paris and Chief Watchman

Thomas as Balthasar 

Reiner as Mercutio

Marco as Benvolio

Connie as Friar Laurence

Mikasa as Juliet's Nurse

Ymir and Krista as Lord and Lady Montague

Farlan and Isabel as Lord and Lady Capulet

and lastly, our lovely Levi playing the lead as Juliet."

A few whistles could be heard through the class. Levi wanted nothing more than to bang his head against his desk repeatedly, wondering if he can cause enough brain damage to get him out of the play.

"Any objections to the casting so far?"

His hand instantly shot up.

"Expect for you leading lady."

He put it down instantly, placing a hex on the day she was born.

"Alright! Now all we need is someone to play Romeo and currently the people who aren't already assigned a part, or on stage crew are the following;

Oluo

Nanaba

Eld

Bertholt

and

Günther

Now, Levi. Get your small butt up here. The names I just called, you lot get up here as well. ,we're going to do a run-down of the famous balcony scene, and death scene. Then we will take a class vote on who acted them out the best. Whoever receives the most votes, gets the part."

"Why do I feel like you're making the class choose now, because you're too lazy to pick someone yourself." Levi grumbled, shifting the weight of his leg casually.

"I mean, you're not wrong." She shrugged scanning the line making sure everyone who was suppose to be up there was present.

"Excuse me! Why was-- I have a question! I just searched up about my character and want to know why I was cast as Tybalt?! I feel that i'd make a much better romeo!" Eren spoke up, waving his phone frantically like an idiot.

"Because Mr. Jäeger. You're brash and hot-headed." Their teacher stated bluntly, a few sparse snickers could be heard.

"No I am not!" He yelled standing from his seat.

"I rest my case, and sit down child. There's only a little under a half an hour to get this done. Believe it or not, that isn't a lot of time to be wasting."

Eren reluctantly took his seat, having to pick it back up after knocking it down in his rising. Mumbling strings of 'This is fucking stupid.'

Hanji chose to ignore the enraged boy, grabbing her clip board. She pivoted on the toes of her foot, her floor length patch-work skirt flowing a bit, as she took a seat in her own swivel chair. "Okay, the scripts are on the front table. Those going for Romeo will just trade off down the line. Open up first to act 2, scene 2, page 2. Then go directly to act 5, scene 3, page 5 and 8. First up is Oluo. Start whenever you're ready."

"She speaks...

O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head,As is a wingèd, wait a second. Is it suppose to be just winged? or wing-ed separately? Hmm...Whatever, anyway

messenger of heaven...OW, fuck!" He winced a bit after biting down on his tongue.

"Unto the white, upturnèd...Again, are those two separate sounds? Why not just speak normally.

 

wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air. What the hell does any of that even mean."

 

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Say fuck you to your father and throw your name out the window you spineless piece of shit. Grow a pair. Or, if thou wilt not, just swear to be my lover, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Even though I technically still will be because i'm under-age and my family heritage won't change just because some dude in tight pants literally walked into my life for barely a day."

 

"LEVI!"

"...Sorry."

Hanji sighed, "Please, just continue. And **NO** adding dialogue this time. Thank you."

" Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. 

Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself...This is so fucking stupid. I feel so fucking stupid."

 

"I take thee at thy word.

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized.Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"Is he having some sort of an existential crisis?"

"Mr. Ackerman!"

 

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,

So stumblest on my counsel?

Wait, no okay. Is she fucking stupid? He literally just said at the point right to her, 'I'll never be Romeo.' She can fall in love in a day but not fucking remember the name or voice of her supposed life lover?"

"For the love of god just go to the next scene so we can get through everyone. Preferably today." By now Hanji was rubbing her temples in absolute irritation.

The shuffling of paper could be heard, until Oluo cleared his throat, a bit of red blood could be seen inside of his mouth and it made Levi want to gag. Isn't there a kiss scene during the beginning and end of this play.

"Wait! Excuse me, Mrs. Zoë! Right here it says there's suppose to be a kiss before Romeo's dumb-ass drinks the poison. Um, we don't have to do that part since it's just reciting the lines, right? On my grave, before my soul ascends to the astral realm. Please confirm that i'm right."

His teacher pondered for a little bit, hand absently rubbing her chin. Which admittedly had him a bit scared for his life and lips. She couldn't be that sadistic.

"It would make good practice..." She trailed off.

Internally begging to any higher power wishing to listen, as he refused to kiss...That.

"But since we're crunched on time and I don't want you to get herpes or some other mouth disease, since I have no idea what you kids do when you're not being confined here. We won't practice that today. When we're in the auditorium though it'll be a definite yes."

He sighed with relief. At least by then, he can thoroughly go over boundaries with his acting partner.

"How oft when men are at the point of death

Have they been merry, which their keepers call a lightning before death! 

Oh, how may I call this a lightning?—O my love, my wife! death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advancèd there.—Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favor can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin.—Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean 

a-abhorrèd? I hate these accented words.

Monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee, and never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber maids. Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. 

Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss 

A dateless bargain to engrossing death.

Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love!

O true apothecary,

Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Oluo dropped to the floor with a 'plop', as dramatically as he possibly could. One hand cradling his fore-head despite not being injured there. Eyes rolling back with a few choking noises heard and a slight body convulsion for added 'effect.'

He looked more like he was having an epileptic seizure, rather than dying from fast acting poison.

Hanji face-palmed from her chair.

Levi shook his head, grimacing, hating every second of this.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?

Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.—O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? 

I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative.

Thy lips are warm."

"Why the flying fuck would she kiss a dead body. Fucking hell that's gross." He added under his breath.

"Yee, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger,

This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die."

 

.....

"Ow...." Levi added un-enthusiastically for his death scene.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands roughly. "Thank you, you two. That was...Horrible. Oluo, you definitely didn't get the part, I don't even need the class to vote, because I know they all would put your name just to add comedy. Please go to your seat. And you, Levi. We will work on ad-libbing and questioning every line of the play, later. For now, next up is Nanaba. Start, and try not to make it too atrocious."

The short haired female walk up and Levi sneered. She was taller than him by 4 inches. "What the hell is it with tall women, I fucking swear..." He groused.

Nanaba just stared calmly. "Are you ready to begin." Her voice was steady.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

The two ran through their bit without any hiccups, albeit it was a very monotonous and soft-spoken reading.

"You both need to work on putting more emotion into your voices and faces. You sound like you're reading a textbook. But other than that, it wasn't bad. Nanaba you're definitely a candidate for playing Romeo. Next, Eld!"

The tall rugged male walked up confidently. "I always knew you'd make a pretty girl, Levi. You already have the height for it."

"And I always knew you'd look good at the bottom of my fucking shoe. Want to try finding a place there?" Levi growled in retort.

"I'd be happy to, that is. If you could reach high enough to stomp on me in the first place. shortie" Eld smirked.

"I may not be able to reach your face, but I sure as hell can reach your balls and shove them so far into your body, you'll never cum again."

Instinctively Eld covered his crotch in protection. "At least I don't take it up the ass."

"Was the truth suppose to be an insult, because it's not like that's a huge secret fuck-wad. Or is that just un-repressed emotion at the fact that I would never let your chode of a dick near me within a ten-foot radius."

"Your hole is probably a cum cavern anyway." The blonde snarled.

"And your brain is probably an air pocket. I could do this back and forth thing all day Eld."

"I'd hate to break up your little school boy fight, but lest you two forget we're practicing a piece of literature here, and we still have other candidates waiting to go with 25 minutes left of class. Excuse my french, but get both of your asses reciting those paragraphs. **Now**."

With muttering protest they started off the scenes. Adding insults in-between towards their characters, indirectly at each other.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Hopefully you've fallen into a river and drowned."

"Ah, dear Juliet,

Why art thou yet so fair? You almost look like a sickly goat."

 

"I will kiss thy lips.

Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, but they're flaking and dry, truly a grotesque sight. Clearly Romeo doesn't know what lip balm is."

 

"O happy dagger,

This is thy sheath. There rust like Romeos withered face and let me die so I don't have to remember that failure of a guy."

 

Hanji sighed heavily, hanging her head. "Although the adding of slights was highly unnecessary. There was feeling and passion during the reading. It was decent enough, so Eld. You are also a candidate for Romeos part."

The taller boy fist pumped the air. "Hell yeah! Pucker up princess because you'll be kissing these princely lips."

"Not unless I puke in your mouth first." Levi stated, expression never changing.

"Before this gets any more disgusting, Bertholt. Save this, make this somewhat normal. I'm begging you."

The lanky, brown haired male stepped up seeming some-what nervous but also determined. Levi had to give him props for the show of confidence, even if it was lacking.

This run, was by far the most satisfactory play by play to Hanji's standard. Minus Bertholt's minor stuttering at points. And Levis once again, lack of caring. It was great.

"There really is someone watching over me." She wiped a fake tear. "Lastly we have Günther, and with fifteen minutes to spare. Hop to it fellas."

Günther took acting a bit more seriously than most of the others in the class and the raven haired boy commended that. If there was one person in this class he wouldn't mind acting the scene with, it'd more than likely be this guy seeing as it would be strictly just that, acting. No awkwardness, no irritation, no pointless conversating. Just get the scenes done and over with. The parts were fluid and flowed together naturally leaving eight minutes on the clock once they were finished.

Clapping her hands enthusiastically, Hanji stood up. "And that's it! That was the best yet and Günther you're definitely a candidate. But it was kind of boring. There wasn't much flare and seemed like any other play of this. I'm not going to deny your talent though." She motioned both of the boys to head to their seats, Levi rolling his eyes heavily. "So our choices are; Nanaba, Eld, Bertholt, and Günther. I want you all to take out a piece of paper, except for the lead and potential leads, and write down the name of who you thought was best. Send them upfront once you're done and I'll tally it on the board."

The sounds of shuffling and ripping filled the room, soon followed by the scratching of lead meeting paper. Some people chatting as their names were already sent.

"Is that everyone?"

A chorused 'yes' was heard.

"Wonderful, let's just read these all..." Her eyes scanned each choice as her face slowly fell, but lit up in slight amusement. Levi's stomach dropped, that was a fox grin his teacher was showing.

That could only mean one thing...

"Well class, we have our new Romeo!" Heading towards the board she tallied the names. Out of 34 students in the class Nanaba receiving 10, Eld receiving 13, Bertholt receiving 4, and Günther receiving 7. Needless to say, the already snow white boys complexion paled considerably. Unless he suddenly warranted glasses, those numbers had meant...

"Guess who's your new Romeo princess." He could just hear the mock smirk the blonde was wearing, and he sneered in response.

Oh for fucks sake.

✿ ✿

Walking home with Erwin, Farlan, and Isabel. After being teased ruthlessly by the three, he stoically told them where they could each shove a tree branch before parting ways to his own house. Leaving them in a heap of laughing messes.

Opening the door, he was greeted with cool air letting an 'I'm home' slip from his vocal chords as he removed his footwear, heading to the kitchen for some after-school tea. He'd found his uncle Kenny sedentary at the dining table, clutching a piece of paper in his calloused hands.

"I hear you're gonna be in a play."

Levi stopped in his tracks.

No.

"My little nephews going to make such a great Juliet. If only Kuchel were alive to see it. she'd probably help you with the makeup. I'll make sure to take lots of photos though. Can't let this memory go to waste. Man, imagine 10 years down the line and you almost forget about it, then I bring out an old album goin' 'Remember when you played Juliet in yer school play.' "

Somewhere along the talk. Levi wondered if running into the street and laying down now would end his suffering. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's definitely a lot shorter so props to me for that.
> 
> Again, this kind of wrote itself. That actually goes for most of my stories now that I think about it. Well what're you gonna do *shrugs*.
> 
> Something in me feels lifted after writing this though. Throughout all of my internet writing career, across a multitude of different sites. This is legitimately the first time I've written something so light, fun and comedic with 0 angst or intense drama.
> 
> This is a milestone accomplishment.
> 
> I shall now pat myself on the back and treat myself to a box of doughnuts and pizza before running it all off quietly wanting to die.
> 
> ~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~


	4. General x Prostitute!Levi ||Semi-Smut||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love writing, but I also love taking breaks. But when i'm into a writing trance this thing happens where a million scenarios enter my head at once. So hello, {its me}. Here I am, making another story.
> 
> This one admittedly is probably my shortest so far. and Look, more angst/inner turmoil
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I hate myself for this.
> 
> But I couldn't stay away, it was like calling for me.
> 
> I'm gonna say I have a kink for AU's that have to do with horrible situations because here's another. Levi is among the 'night-walkers.' His life is ultimately shit. Song-fic-ish but not really.
> 
> ✖ W A R N I N G (S) ; This story contains heavy angst, slight non-descriptive sexual encounters, a prostitute-esque Levi, Implied violence, 1st person POV, and a lot of subtle depression.
> 
> enJoY
> 
> _-_-_-_-_-_-

**Goodnight Moon**

Do you ever stop to just wish upon a star.

Wonder where your life was going, and how you ended up at such a point. Hope that one day things will turn out alright. That someone will throw you a bone in this dog eat dog world.

I do.

Every-single day.

The word 'life' leaves such a bitter taste on my tongue. 'Life' has done nothing for me, 'life' is a constant pull downwards, 'life' is a disparaging hell sheathed under a guise of false sense of securities for those chosen by society to 'make it'.

But who really makes it.

In the end, we all rot under the same earth.

That doesn't mean I wouldn't have liked to make it.

And I could have.

My cards weren't dealt that way.

Having to fend for yourself at age 7 doesn't leave many doors left open, having to throw any semblance of formal education for dinner doesn't make a kind soul.

Do kind souls even truly exist?

I highly doubt it.

If there was, I wouldn't be here right now. Currently tied up on another random bed. Blood dripping excessively from my mouth, and down my thighs, a sore throat as some sweaty old man continously pounds into me. Only caring for his own pleasure. Heavy breathing filling the atmosphere.

His?

Mine?

I can never tell anymore.

The tears surely flow,

I can feel them dripping.

but I make no sounds.

I stopped making sounds when I turned 14.

I don't know why I cry anymore, this is nothing new to me.

Having to sell yourself starting at age 7 to find a way through 'life' doesn't leave many doors open.

Cut before I was even given the slightest of chances.

To society you're just a broken toy no longer useful, cast aside as simply trash because a silver spoon wasn't born into your mouth.

The mans ragged breathing gets heavier signaling his almost release. He doesn't wear a condom, they almost never do.

One more thrust.

One more grunt.

I feel sticky, dirty, like a used towel that constantly has to clean itself to feel new.

Maybe it's not societies fault, or my circumstances, or even the men who pass through me. Maybe I was always meant to be disgusting. A predestined living.

If that's the case, then someone out there is a cruel ring-master.

Something feathery hits my sweat drenched chest and I assume it's money, I mean. What else could it be. I feel the bounds holding me being loosened before my wrists are completely free. I never understood why they ever bother in the first place. It's not like i'm in any positions to fight back when being a gutter whore is all i'm worth.

I assume it's the facade of power though. They know they're above me and to physically show that gets them off more.

Just like everyone else in the world.

Sitting up without a word, I grab the money.

_50$_

Re-dressing myself, I head back out into the night. Ignoring the mixture of fluids seeping from me. The short winces I can feel on my face from every step as I was sure there were anal tears.

He didn't do any preparation after all.

Who would for a whore. We're all just gaping holes, waiting to be filled for pay. Nothing more, nothing less.

Speaking of which, I need to find another customer if I want to rent a motel to sleep at for the next week.

I wonder if I can get a drink first.

I often wonder if I can get enough drinks to poison my system.

All it ever does is numb the pain.

Never permanently though.

Staring up at the moon I bask in its glow. The pureness of its color as it shines with defined brilliance.

Almost mocking me.

The moon as white as snow mirroring my pale skin has more of a purpose on this planet than I ever will.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

My emotions are always like this though.

It's chilly.

I'm cold.

I don't know whether it's the air or my soul.

Making it to the cheap bar me and other prostitutes alike frequent I place myself on a stool in the corner. Order shot after shot of whiskey, not wanting to chase it down. Wanting to forget the remnants of my past even for just a bit. I thumb the glass silently. The song buzzing in the background I vaguely recall being called 'Monsters' by I think Ruelle. It's a dingy bar so of course they'd play the ever haunting acoustic version. My eyes are dull, no light passing through them. You can't have what never was. Tipping back drink after drink until the room gets hazy.

Good.

But not enough.

Its never enough.

_I'm_ never enough.

I'll always be second place, my lingering thoughts make sure to remind me. I'll never be a first choice. I'll never know what it's like to be cared for, have a lover, live in an apartment or house, have friends, go through schooling, find a career, grow old, adopt kids.

I'll never have any of that.

Those are the thoughts that keep me awake at night.

A tap on my shoulder.

The man has greasy long hair, and a stubbly beard. A snakes smile adorning his face. "How much?" A gravely voice breaks through the dense feeling ambiance of the club.

I'm still not recovered physically or mentally.

But i'm drunk enough.

And I need the money.

I find myself outside once more, leaving the bar with him an unknown destination set. And look up towards the moon again.

It's blurry.

It seems sad for me.

Or am I sad.

I can never tell.

Walking down the pavement I sway. Whether i'm drunk or want to hang on to a form of childhood I never got to have.

I dont know.

Lyrics flow through my head as I make my way to another bed.

_"We live and we die_

_Like fireworks_

_Our legacies hide_

_In the embers_

_May our stories catch fire_

_And burn bright enough to catch_

_God's eye_

_We live and we die_

_Like fireworks we pull apart the dark_

_Compete against the stars with all of our hearts_

_'Til our temporary brilliance turns to ash_

_We pull apart the darkness while we can_

_May we live and die_

_A valorous life_

_May we write it all down_

_In cursive light_

_So we pray we were made_

_In the image of a figure eight_

_May we live and die."_

I hum the tune, hands in my pockets. As I make another sick memory that will soon fade and blur in my conscious.

One after the other. There had been multiple people.

They left me bleeding, broken, torn, bruised in a warehouse.

They didn't tear my clothes though. Re-dressing myself, dirty. I headed back into the night.

I received enough money for the motel.

I wonder if I can grab a quick drink...

✧ ✧ 

If you've found this, it's only just a minuscule portion of my life that I could jot down. If I told you any more, really gone into detail. You'd either shy away from disgust, or break down in tears. Maybe both.

I don't know.

I have too many tales to tell and not enough time to tell them.

If you've found this, i'm more than likely dead by now and it was probably for the better of everyone

Even myself.

__**Signed,  
Levi Ackerman**  
✧✧ 

The earth keeps on spinning. The people keep on moving. To them, it's just another prostitute dead. Another piece of trash off the streets. Another person to stop polluting their precious oxygen. Nobody grieves, nobody cares for the how or why, regardless the circumstances. They shield their eyes and ears and walk on by. Hear no evil, See no evil, Speak no evil. Disregarding the pleas of help. Thus is our nature.

Another life of many, passed and gone to waste. Left to decay alone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.
> 
> Can someone just take away my keyboard.
> 
> I need to stop writing for myself. I always end up translating parts of my own mental state and things like this are the result.
> 
> I just--I don't even. Like you guys are reading these for a good time and I come in like "No no. Have a big plate of tragedy and sadness."
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Again.
> 
> For like the 3rd time in this book.
> 
> Oh and the songs referenced were Ruelle's "monster" {the recently released acoustic version} and Sleeping at last's "in the embers". Two of my favorite indie artists.
> 
> ~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~


	5. Eren x Levi ||Smut||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for Ereri almost as much as I do sad plot devices. Sue me.
> 
> Anyways, this idea has been in my head for quite a while and I just had to do it. So without further ado; Here's a zombie au that literally no one asked for, or needed.
> 
> I've also noticed I've been writing a lot of smut, I've got to make sure my next one is like; fluff or super angst-y or action filled. Because too much lemon is bad for the taste buds. But hey, this is my first consensual smut for this particular book, so 2 thumbs up.
> 
> This is a zombie/apocalyptic AU. Levi is bad at personal connections because of all the death he's seen. Eren wants to change that, but it's not like a flat out 'full 'romance' thing. More so for Levi's state of mind as Eren doesn't think anyone should feel like their world is an empty void, and in such a shit world they now inhabit. A little emotion can go a long way.
> 
> Levi will be around 26 years of age. Eren, around 23.
> 
> ✖ W A R N I N G (S) ; This story contains deaths, some angst; mainly just sadness and stern conversations, 3rd person, sex between two men, raw emotions, descriptive wording, mentions of drug use; nothing heavy, mentions of alcohol abuse.
> 
> enJoY  
>  _-_-_-_-_-_-

**Echoes In The Night**

_"Run!"_

_Behind them were a gaggle of rotting corpses, walking, rotting corpses. Their growls surrounding the air as they seemed to crawl from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The entire city smelled of death and decay. Busted, dimming street lamps being their only source of light._

_"Hurry the fuck up!" Yelled a raven haired male, pushing his legs to the fullest extent he could muster. Looking behind him ever so often as his last long-term friend lagged behind, obviously tired. They were half-way across from their base-hideout in search of more supplies, food, water at the least, hopefully left-over weapons as a good majority of theirs broke. And their guns were ultimately out of ammo. Most importantly; something to keep warm as winter slowly approached and fall came to a silent end._

_"I-I'm trying! I-It's just," He stopped taking a gulp of air "I haven't eaten in a w-week! I'm tired Levi!" Erwin's labored breathing poured out as he yelled back._

_Peaking behind his friend, The guttural sounds were getting closer. It wasn't like the movies where slow moving creatures were groaning about brains, moving at almost a snail pace, dragging themselves along._

_No._

_These things ran, ran like they were still human. Almost faster, determined even. They crawled from every depth at horrifying rates. Some jumped over obstacles in their way. No, this wasn't like the movies at all._

_"Please, Erwin! I can't lose you too..." The last part said like a whisper on the wind. Heard only to the speaker. Sure they had assembled a small team of sorts, but what does that even matter without someone to keep you sane through all of this. Drifting from place to place, stranger to stranger. Levi'd already lost everyone else, one more person, his last person. Might just do him in at this point._

_The growls increased in volume, the ragged breath seemed to stray further away. Causing him to slow down for his friend to catch up._

_"Levi. I can't go on anymore...I feel like I'm about to pass out any second."_

_"I'm **not** leaving you behind you bastard! I'm staying with you to help! Even if I die myself!"_

_" **Levi** don't be fucking stupid. I know better than anyone you have more intelligence than that. You know what you have to do at this point. Right now, I'm a detriment to you. You have more will-power than I could ever think up and **someone** has to survive and report back to everyone else. That likely person is going to be you, it has to be..."_

_The burly male paused for a bit before swiftly pushing Levi, propelling him forward. He pivoted, slightly shocked at the sudden boost."I'm sorry we weren't able to survive this 'till the end together, like we had all promised. But, hey. Can you make me one last promise buddy?" The shorter male stared wide eyed, attention solely on his friend. "Don't give up, keep living. Not just for me, for all of us. For Petra, Hanji, Mike, Farlan and Isabel. That's all I want."_

_Ever since this started not one of them shed a tear. Not when their own families were slowly killed off, not when things became more and more desolate, not when they were near starvation, not when their good friend Petra's sanity dwindled, the sweet girl they'd all known since elementary, nothing more but an empty shell until the devastating day where she took her pistol and shot it straight through her own heart. Breaking all of theirs. A crooked smile and tear streaks left marring her face. The chimes of a church bell ringing at the exact same moment._

_Those times had hurt, but holding their emotions back was for the sake of their own and everyone else's mental stability. It made these things seem a little less real._

_But there was really no avoiding this. There wouldn't be anyone to reign in these feelings with anymore. Its like a dam that was cracked yet well maintained, suddenly began to crumble into pieces right before his eyes. As Levi turned to keep running, a silent agreement. Both men allowed inaudible tears to cascade. Years worth of suppressed regrets all pouring into the thick, polluted air._

_Willing himself to turn his head one last time, slowing to a light jog; He saw Erwin, slumped forward, hands on his knees, standing there looking back at him with a smile painted on his face. It seemed to beam brightly even in the dreariness of the entire situation. Drops of tears hitting the pavement below, reverberating loudly in Levi's ears._

_Closing his eyes tightly, shaking his head in disbelief. He pushed himself faster at hearing the sound of multiple groups of stomping, heading towards their direction. A deep, piercing scream broke through the night. The sounds of ripping flesh seemed to echo intensely inside of his brain. No matter how far the distance got, he could still hear it._

_The tortured outcries, flesh being torn from the bone, tendons being wrenched from muscle, the splattering of blood on the pavement, the sound of gnashing teeth. The grunts of those, things, as they devoured his only remaining friend._

_There were still feet pounding after him and regardless of how his bones ached, he increased his speed. One destination in his head. Snow fluttered down softly, but it only felt like bullets. Snow flakes soaked into his torn clothes. It was chilling. Clearly not made for winter, but he couldn't stop. He promised. Even as the sounds ceased to a halt for him._

_He never once turned around again._

✥ ✥✥✥

Levi awoke with a start, the blare of thunder clapped in the sky with a monstrous roar outside of the window from their newest hideout.

He was sweating profusely, placing his head in his hands solemnly. He felt the remnants of tears. Dreams of his past friends deaths were a common thing, but Erwins were more frequent. Looking towards the window, it was still night. He shifted, pulling off the covers that now seemed all too suffocating, before walking out of his room.

Their current resting spot was a long forgotten hotel on the outskirts of town. Corroding bricks and trash littered the outer-walls. While the bottom windows had all but been demolished. They resided on the top 4th floor for the time being. Occupying ten of the rooms, and using one more for supply storage. 

The only two remaining from his original crew being Ymir and Historia. They'd come across Connie and Sasha holing themselves inside of a grocery store that the three had planned on raiding. 

The last four they found while looking for shelter. They had been young, grimy, and extremely un-trusting. Their names were dubbed; Armin, Jean, Eren, and Mikasa. The first impressions weren't the best, as the last two had instantly tried to fatally stab the group of five. Keeping constant, steady glares, even after learning they hadn't been a threat. Eventually, they'd all learned to warmed up to each other. As much as one could in such an apocalyptic world. Although it took four years.

Heading towards their supply storage he found the liquor. They'd recently raided an abandoned corner store that still had stocked up alcohol in the back. Grabbing a bottle of brandy, he chugged, welcoming the burning sensation sliding down his throat. A fourth of the bottle was downed in one gulp. Wiping his mouth with the back of a sleeve, he screwed the cap on. Fully intending on bringing it back into his room to drink himself into a stupor.

That was cut short as he collided full force into another body. Shaking off the sudden shock he peered up and caught the gleam of teal staring down at him.

"Drinking again?" An eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, what does it matter to you. I'm a twenty-six year old adult. I think i'm allowed to have a fucking drink." He made to shove Eren out of the way. A hand shot out grabbing his wrist which he quickly yanked back sending a menacing look towards the younger ones way. "What the hell Eren."

"You can have a drink, lord knows we **all** need a drink Levi. But with all due respect, you seem to have a drink every day you possibly can. I'm no doctor, my father was. But even I can tell what's healthy consumption and what's not."

"So I drink a little more than everyone else. I'm not seeing the big deal here."

"We're all getting worried about you Levi," Eren released a sigh "Its just--It's just you always show signs of being in a state of depression. You pop pain pills like they're candy, you're constantly drinking as soon as we get settled somewhere, and you're always lashing out at every little thing. And I know it isn't my place, but me along with everyone else, can hear you sobbing every single night. If somethings wrong you can tell us, because bottling things up isn't g--."

"Just shut the fuck up! Who the hell do you think you are diagnosing me like some fucking mental case?! **I'm fine**. The world has gone to shit around us, can you blame me for wanting to feel a little numb!" By now he was seething.

"This isn't just being 'a little numb' Levi! There's clearly a whole lot more going on inside of you, but you're acting like too much of a prissy bitch to do anything about it! If you haven't noticed, there are fucking living dead humans walking around outside! You have people here who actually care about you, who are wanting to help you! At the rate you've been going, you're going to die. And whether that'll be by substances or zombies, I can't fucking tell!"

"Maybe it'd be better that way!" He jabbed his finger at the taller man's chest harshly. "You'll never have any idea of what I've seen. Do **not** come in here, all high and fuckin' mighty, acting as if you understand an inkling of what I've been through. When your friends are still alive and kicking. Breathing in this shitty excuse we call air." The words were spat with venom.

Erens eyes went wide, "Listen, Levi. I'm--"

"No, you listen. I'm sick of everyone trying to psychoanalyze me every goddamn minute of every goddamn day. I have no one left. I'm fucking tired, and if voiding the emotions inside of me is what it takes to get me through the day and survive. Then I'll do it. Because I made a promise a long time ago and I'll be **damned** to hell if I break it willingly." His voice taking a growl. With those words left to linger, he once again pushed past the cinnamon haired male. Making his way to the door.

"You really think you have no one." It was almost said so quiet, if the only noise wasn't the howling wind outside. He would have missed it. Stopping dead in his tracks he turned around.

"I know it for a fact."

"Then what are we all to you."

Levi sighed heavily. "I told myself, I would never care for or form any type of attachment to another soul again, so long as we still live in this type of world-- and, look. I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Why." A simple question, with a long answer. Sitting on it for a few minutes he finally replied.

"Because, I can't lose anymore people."

"But that's not healthy!"

"You keep telling me it's not healthy, but Eren. I don't know what healthy is anymore. To me, it's just another word. While this pain is lodged within me like a permanent knife and I need a constant sedative to dull the ache."

The taller male felt like throwing his skull into the wall repeatedly. Over the years he'd grown an infatuation with the shorter man before him. Whenever they traveled, he saw the sheer determination settled within his irises. He also saw the cage behind them as well, the locked away emotions. Eren couldn't stand seeing him slowly ruin himself like this. He deserved so much better. He deserved happiness.

"Levi, I may not be able to grasp all that you've been through. And I accept that I most likely never will. But I do understand what pain is. I had to watch my own mother gradually turn into one of those monsters after my father was messing around for a cure. Do **you** know what it's like. Staring in the eyes of the woman who had once raised you, so full of love and life, always smiling. Now dead, snarling, pale, and soulless. The woman who gave you breath, now trying to ultimately end it." By this point, Erens hands were balled into fists, visibly shaking. The trauma hitting him in waves.

"Do you know what it's like being 9 years old. Holding the barrel of a shotgun to your own mothers head, having no other alternatives. Her blood splattering across your face, clothes, the walls, pooling on the floor. Her body crumpling to that **very** same floor. Your father being who the fuck knows where by now, and you're left alone to sit there. All you can think about is how you murdered her, you murdered your own mother. Day after day staring at her deceased remains until lack of food forced you to move on. Leaving behind the only thing you once knew." His voice trembled with each word being carefully relayed.

"No, I'm going to assume you don't, just as you assume I don't know what it feels like to lose the ones you care for the most. That's the thing Levi. You'll never know the full extent of what someone goes through unless you've lived it yourself. From my experience, I can only tell you. It made me stronger. I had no one for a long time, I couldn't find where my friends were hidden, and I was alone. Imagine, a child. Wandering place to place with a steel pipe and what little wit he had. While difficult, I drew on the emotions from my mom. I knew that there had been someone who cared for me. And I knew wherever her soul rested, she still did. Feelings aren't something detrimental. They don't make you weak. They give you that final push to truly better yourself for those people that still reside in your heart."

Levi was rigid. He never knew all the details of the guys past, just a brief mention. And he had been rendered speechless. "It's not... that easy..." He trailed off averting eye contact. Brows furrowing in frustration.

"Who the hell said it would be easy? It's not, and y'know what. It never will be. Especially with how we're all living now. That sadness will always be there. The what if's, the things that could've been done differently. But drinking yourself to liver damage, and taking ungodly amounts of un-prescribed xanax all the time. Isn't the right way to go about things. Think about how your special people would view you, seeing you like this."

He didn't know he'd been crying until the tear marks already started drying to his face, making room for new ones to flow. He was completely silent. His friends flashing through his memory vividly. He could feel something in him shatter, sinking to his knees. Dropping the bottle that was still clutched tightly within his grasp.

Eren made his way over, lowering himself to the floor. Wrapping his arms around the pale man. Placing his face into the crown of his hair. "Levi, you can't turn back the clock. Whatever's happened, will stay that way forever. Nothing's gonna be perfect or go your way half the time, but I guess that's the allure of life. A constant mystery" He squeezed his arms tighter in reassurance. Holding the smaller males body in security. "Don't give up on yourself Levi." He whispered into the ink colored locks.

Levi's mind instantly flashed back to Erwins few final words. _"Don't give up, keep living."_ He began to cry harder. That dam he tried so hard to rebuild again, destroying itself once more. They sat like that for seemingly an eternity. Realistically, it had only been about 30 minutes until his composure was re-instated.

"Thank you Eren, and I'm being one hundred percent honest here. You remind me so much of little pieces of my friends, it's actually a little crazy." He let out a breathy chuckle, airy from the consistent crying.

"I just can't stand seeing someone as strong as you rip themselves from the inside out."

"Everyone's got a weakness."

"That doesn't mean you have to let it control you."

"Has anyone ever told you, you would've made a great counselor."

"Has anyone ever told you, your eyes look like polished marble."

"Can't say that they have. I was told once that they look like depression in the form of a color."

"I see a storm, but not one that rages. More so, calm. Lightly raining, yet hiding a beautifully blue sunny day once it's over."

During this exchange, their faces gradually grew closer until their breaths ghosted on each others lips. Their tones reducing to whispers. Afraid that if they talked too loud, the atmosphere would fragment around them.

Eren reached his hand to gently trace his finger-tips across Levi's cheekbones. Searching his eyes for any semblance of consent. Almost instantly, Levi closed the already small distance between their lips. Pressing closer while sliding his arms around Eren's neck. Effectively pulling him closer.

Mouths moving in sync, Eren gently laid him backwards on the floor. Breaking apart briefly for oxygen, Eren nipped at Levi's plump bottom lip. "You look beautiful with flushed cheeks." Eren whispered, kissing his nose lightly.

"Don't call a man beautiful."

"Handsome, rugged, masculine. A rich cupcake of extremely small proportions."

That earned a smack on the side of the head, "You're such a fucking idiot. Who can really kill a mood."

Eren just smiled brightly, leaning down to once again claim his lips. Poking his tongue, swiping it along the outer perimeter, asking for entrance. Which he got without protest.

Their tongues mingled together. Neither of them fighting for dominance, just pouring out any and all pent up emotions into the action. Co-existing with the other, the lingering feeling of becoming one.

The storm continued, thunder clapping and lighting illuminating the night sky from any windows in the vicinity. Clothing was tenderly removed, until they were only left in underwear. Hands caressed fit porcelain skin, while the others hands traced muscled sun-kissed.

Slightly tanned fingers swept over rosy nipples, eliciting a gasp from Levi's throat. He continued his ministrations, pinching them ever so faintly. While his mouth made a kiss trail from his jaw, to his chin, prolonging on the crevice of exposed neck. Nipping and sucking in multiple places, causing hickeys to form. Blemishing the blank canvas. Levi's content panting, turned into low moans, stirring a familiar feeling inside of Erens boxers. Pooling in his lower abdomen.

Moving further down, his lips latched onto the other pink bud. Licking the perky nipple while also grazing his teeth over it. Fingers drummed across a taught stomach, that tightened in boiled over anticipation at the sensation. Reaching the waistband of briefs. Eren slipped inside, softly fondling the tip of the hardened length. A raspy breath left parted lips, as Eren pulled the underwear further downward. Grasping the member, he slowly stroked. Levi's breathing increased, causing Eren to speed up. Stopping slightly the rub his thumb over the slit.

"E-eren, I'm going to--"

"It's okay, go ahead and cum." Erens voice was thickly laced in arousal. Surrounding all of Levis senses, and with a self-muffled cry, he came in spurts all over his chest and Erens hand. Riding it out, Eren kept pumping until the orgasm was over.

He placed three fingers near Levi's mouth, which readily opened taking them in. Saliva coated the digits, and were soon released with a 'pop'. Wiggling off the rest of his underwear, Eren placed the fingers near the older males entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked, wanting to make sure his partner was mentally prepared.

He'd gotten a nod in return and proceeded to insert one digit. He could feel Levi clench around his pointer finger, at the intrusion and whispered soothing words, gently prodding to release the tension. Repeating these motions for each finger, simultaneously using his other hand to brush against reddened cheeks. Occasionally swiping back hair stuck to porcelain skin from sweat.

After Levi had been sufficiently stretched, Eren re-situated himself atop. Removing his underwear as well. Positioning his length at the puckered hole. Giving himself a few strokes, a bead of pre-cum gathering at the tip. "Are you sure about this Levi?" He wanted nothing more than to be buried in the mans tight heat, but questioned just in-case he changed his mind. The last thing Eren wanted to do was prey on any vulnerable emotions the man may have been feeling prior.

Levi cupped Erens face in his hands bringing it forward and kissing both cheeks before landing a chaste kiss to his lips. "If I wasn't sure about this, I would've punched you awhile ago." This earned a grin from Eren.

Steadily, he slid in. Instantly enveloped in warmth, a pleased groan left his lips as he continously got deeper. Reaching up to the hilt. A sharp inhalation from below permeated the aura. His chest rose and fell heavily as he willed himself to still completely, waiting for Levi to become accustomed to the feeling.

It was difficult to describe, but Levi felt full. Both physically and mentally. The pain gradually lessened, and he un-clenched. Relaxing, an unashamed whine escaped his vocal chords. Almost begging Eren to move or do something. Needing the friction.

Getting the hint, Eren snapped his hips backwards before burying himself inside again. Bracing his hands on either side of Levi's face, he continued thrusting evenly at a steady pace. Staccato moans left the plump mouth at each movement. The smaller males back arched from his stagnant position on the ground, his hands finding solace in gripping tanned biceps. Puffs of air supporting his wanton moaning.

Faces both flushed, Eren shifted until he found the one spot that caused a silent, throaty scream to exit those mellifluous vocal chords. He pounded relentlessly in the area, making Levi almost black out. His vision having blotches. Trying to grab at something to ground himself, he gripped at Erens back. Drawing nail marks, surely drawing blood, as he pushed his own hips to meet the sensual thrusts.

"Fuck! Levi, i'm close." Erens voice taking on a complete husky tone as he reached the brink of pleasure. His thrusting increased, almost at the verge of sporadic. He leaned down to capture Levis lips in a deep kiss. Tongues intertwining leaving a string of saliva connecting them together. A trail of drool sliding down the side of Levis face. A dark growl was heard before the smaller male felt the rush of a warm liquid filling inside of him. His own orgasm not far behind as both of their chests were coated in cum and sweat.

Erens member twitched in the warm heat, releasing the last droplets of cum, before removing his length. Some of it dripping from the stretched hole. Both breathing intensely, he laid on-top of Levi's lithe body. Levi ran his fingers through perspire soaked hair, listening to the yowl of the wind, the pelting of rain, the mingling of breaths.

For the first time in a while, he felt truly tranquil.

Lifting his head from Levi's neck, Eren met his eyes. Teal clashing with grey. "I love you Levi, I have for quite some time now." His face held nothing but utmost sincerity and Levi couldn't help but grace him with a tiny smile.

"I can't say I love you back, because a part of me can't. And there also hasn't been much time for me to truly receive those feeling in full."

Erens face fell a bit, but read that he expected this response.

"But, I can say that I do like you. A lot actually, you make me feel free. As if the chains that tie me down in this shitty world can be broken. I'm not being held back and I can move. I don't want to look behind me anymore, I want to focus on the future and survive this thing with you." He stroked a thumb under Erens bottom eyelid gently before continuing. "Just don't expect a quick miracle, no one heals in such a short amount of time."

"It's fine, all I ever needed was a chance. I'll wait until the end of time itself if that's what it takes. Regardless, even if it's never fully received back, I'm happy enough just having you by my side. Only the flames of hell could tear me apart from you, and even then I'd have to be burned to ashes."

They smiled at each other sharing a tender kiss drowned out by the reverberating crack of thunder.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be so much shorter. 
> 
> Well, this one wasn't so bad. *pats self on the back*. I still cried writing it though. But that was for like different reasons.
> 
> I might do a fantasy one next, but I also want to make a fantasy chaptered story, but I A L S O still have to finish paper flowers.
> 
> Yikes brain.
> 
> Oh also, I made this {mainly the second half} while listening to sleeping at last 'heart'. It's not necessary to have it playing or anything, but it is a nice touch.
> 
> ~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~


	6. M!Reader x Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back, back. Back again-gain-gain. Bunnies back ,back, back. Tell a friend, friend, friend. {Or don't, because i'm the type of person who makes old irrelevant song memes before a story.} 
> 
> I've come up with another idea.
> 
> I'm quaking at my own mind.
> 
> Before I say anything else that's dumb, lets get on with the plot! I'm feeling pretty good at the moment, so I think this one will be decently happy/normal.
> 
> Being dragged to the annual winter festival. Levi truly didn't want to be there. At all. It was cold, everything thing, in his opinion, was rigged. And there were way too many happy people around. Breaking away from the group he comes across a fortune teller tent who gives him some interesting information. Which he instantly deems as bullshit. Or...Is it.
> 
> The only warning is cliche and that I suck at depicting tarot cards. Also, you and everyone are around college aged.
> 
> enJOy  
> _-_-_-_-_-_-

**Winter Magic.**

"This is stupid, why did we come here." Levi stated, tightening the scarf draped carelessly around his neck. Looking around at the groups and couples, then the neon green wrist bracelet with a grimace settled on his face.

"Because! We all took a vote, and agreed you need to get out of the house more for leisure. You're too introverted." Petra replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Okay, but maybe I like being introverted. Have you ever thought of that?"

"That's silly, no one _likes_ being introverted. Everyone needs human contact."

"What if I just hate people."

"You can't hate people."

"How would you know."

"You don't hate me, or the rest of us."

"That's what you think."

A small silence ensued before Hanji slapped a hand on his back, which he promptly swatted away.

"Aww, c'mon Levi! Loosen up a bit. After your last break-up, you seem more secluded than usual. And that's saying something."

"You know, I came out here with you all to have "fun" as you put it. Not be reminded why I don't like hanging out with people, or about shitty ex-boyfriends." He scowled at his friends. Putting up her hands defensively, she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, but its true. You need to get away from the house and who knows. Maybe you might meet someone!"

Levi sighed heavily, they just wouldn't let up. "First off, I like my house. Secondly, I don't want to meet someone. I'm perfectly content."

The two females of the group pouted, "But Levi--" Their whining was cut short when he put his hand up, eyes closed in clear frustration.

"No 'but' I'm getting sick of you two trying to set me up with someone every. single. time. You don't see Oluo, Moblit, or Eren trying to do this."

"Yeah, they're guys though! It's completely different!" Hanji defended.

"I can't listen to this anymore, if you need me. I don't care. I'll be wandering around, or I'll probably go home." With that, he gave a slight wave before heading in the opposite direction. Hearing a parting

"Way to go" from one of them.

Aimlessly walking around, Levi pulled his jacket tighter. "It's so fuckin' cold..." He grumbled to himself vacantly staring at each passing booth and tent. One seemingly caught his eye, as it was the only one that didn't have a white and blue decorated snow theme. It was fuchsia and light silk magenta color with luminescent soft yellow almost white hanging lights. It was generic tent shape, held up by only strings.

All in all, it looked slightly out-out-place between all the variations of winter things.

Yet something seemed to draw him towards it.

Stepping foot inside, he instantly adjusted his eye-sight to the low-light. Two candles being the only source. A glass ball adorned the center of the white clothed table and a lady dressed in classic gypsy attire sat behind it. Her pointed nail tapping silently on the surface.

"Welcome." Her voice was normal, but a slight mystic airiness laced beneath the under-tones. Almost being one with the wind. "My name is Madame Scarlet."

Levi had to roll his eyes at the obvious ploy, he played along anyways though. He needed a little humor at the moment. "Hello, um, 'Madame Scarlet'."

A cheshire grin spread on the older ladies face. "I see reluctance behind your eyes boy. Come, sit down." She gestured to the only chair within the tent, which Levi leisurely placed himself in. "So what are you in seek of?"

"Uh, I don't know." He answered honestly, because he didn't even really know what he was doing here in the first place.

"That only means it was fate." Madame Scarlet dismissed into the air as she leaned to grab a deck of cards. "With these tarots, I'll lay out your future, free of charge. How you decide to proceed. Is reliant on yourself."

"Sure." He was never one to believe in magic, or supernatural powers. A chuckle broke him from his thoughts.

"You have strong resiliency boy. I can sense you truly don't believe you have an affinity for these things, but I can see. Behind those storm grey orbs, lies so much more."

"Okay lady, am I getting my future read or a lecture?" His patience wearing thin.

She simply chuckled, that irritating laugh again. "Yes, my dear. Pick six cards from my hand and lay them down face up if you would." Her smile unnerving as he reached flipping each one.

The first card was called ten of cups, followed by;

The hanged man,

the death card,

the six of cups,

the three of cups,

and the hermit card.

Looking over them, he had no idea what any of it meant. He didn't even think they had any correlation.

Madame Scarlet gave a slight hum and mumbled, "interesting..."

"Well, what does it say." He asked, eyebrow raised.

"First and foremost the ten of cups shows that you're to meet a new love soon, how soon. I can't estimate. It will feel like an instant attraction to said person. The six of cups also adds to this. At the same time you two have actually shared a past life or two together. Which is why the bond will seem so instantaneous. But be fore-warned, as the three of cups, depending on the situation could turn it into a solely lustful thing and the possible connection will be lost."

He stared, eyes lidded as he was only half listening.

"You seem like the type of person who locks away their emotions. I can tell from the hermit card. You enjoy being in control. Your mind has you believing anything else is obsolete. You're also very stubborn. Am I correct?"

Levi silently nodded. He did like having control of things because without him holding the reigns, life feels as if it would derail. Emotions were simply a weakness. Those controlled by them, made personal judgments, he didn't like his opinions questioned solely based on opinion. He needed facts. But that could be said for most people.

"You will end up changing the way you view yourself, and those around you. Once you meet this person, you'll feel more in touch with your soul. You're outlook on things WILL change, whether it be small or major. "

At this, he scoffed. No person was just going to up and change his entire existence.

"The hangman, ties in with the hermit in a sense of at his point in life, you're at a crossroad for where you want to go. That be for schooling, career, love. In your case, it's leaning towards the relationship department. The death card tells me you've recently cut a person from your life. Which is good. It symbolizes closing one door and opening another. Going from the known to the unknown. Let go of that person from your heart for good. It's the best thing for you."

Grimacing he set a glare on his face. What does this lady think she knows anyway.

"So what you're basically saying is that severing the past person from my heart will free me in some way, opening a non-existent door to someone new that I'll all of a sudden feel inclined to fuck or date or whatever. Changing my entire outlook on life. Yeah, okay."

"Well, yes and no. Once again, I only relay what the cards say. How you choose to interpret this, and what path you follow is up to you. Every road has a separate path, noticeable or not." The smile never being wiped from her face. Even as he exited the eerie feeling tent.

"That's all such bullshit..." He grumbled pulling his jacket tighter at the drop in temperature. He was wondering over whether to at this point just leave or find the rest of his friends.

He decided to just leave. First he was going to have a smoke.

"I can always text them tomorrow or something.."

Reaching the exit, he leaned against the outside bathroom wall. Grabbing for his cigarettes and lighter, shielding it from the cold air, cupping his hand to light it.

Once it caught, he placed the items back into his coat pockets. Holding the cig firmly between two fingers. Taking a long drag, inhaling. Releasing only a small bit, as the rest was inhaled in his lungs. The smell of nicotine quickly swirling his nostrils, while he stared at the sky.

About a fourth of the way down, the men's bathroom door opened and a decently tall male stepped out. Which didn't say much as most guys were taller than him anyway. This guy had silky looking {H/C} hair. That seemed to fall uniformly around his face. His {S/C} complexion shone with the moonlight.

Scanning his form, it seemed muscular, but not so much to the point where he would look like a weight lifter. Just enough to know that this dude isn't one to be messed with. Tapping off some ashes, he took another drag of his cigarette, trailing his eyes back to the mystery mans face.

It was a combination of boyish good looks, but chiseled in the right places such as his jaw line and cheek bones.

All in all, this was a really attractive looking guy. Levi noticed {E/C} orbs staring back at him, as he took another drag. Not feeling the least bit ashamed at being caught ogling the stranger.

"Hey," His rich voice resounded in Levi's ears "Want to take a picture. It last's longer." A smirk formed it's way onto his rosy lips.

"I would, but my camera would probably malfunction."

"Because of my dashingly handsome looks?" His smirk turned into one of a playful smile.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The man takes strides over, sidling up next to him. Leaning against the wall, as Levi blows a puff of smoke near his face. The taller man seemed unperturbed from the action.

"I'm joking, anyone that self absorbed shouldn't be aloud to be around people. The narcissism might be contagious." He smiles, showing rows of nicely aligned teeth. Levi lets out a low chuckle.

"I agree with you there, confidence is one thing. Some people take it way too far though. I mean, we're all going to die one day and looks fade. The personality counts way more."

"For sure. So can I get a name for a beauty like you, or should I just refer to you as 'gorgeous' the rest of this conversation?"

"Depends, are you always this suave with people you just meet?"

"If they make it to my standards."

"So you're shallow." Levi responds playfully.

"Only for you."

"You don't even know me."

"But I could. How's about a shared cigarette, and then a date sound."

"I'd say that was smoother than butter, but I'm not the type of person."

"I'll take that declaration as acceptance enough."

"Slow your role there pretty boy. I never agreed to jack shit yet. We don't even know one another's name." He hands him a spare cig, that he lit during the conversation.

"You're right. I was drowned in those eyes, and I didn't want to be saved. I'm {M/N}. Would a stunning creature such as yourself care to provide me with yours?"

"You say one more cheesy thing, I'll drown you myself. Also, you ever heard of stranger danger. How do I know you won't plan on murdering me later?"

"I told you my name." The etched smile never wavering.

"Yeah, and how do you know I don't plan on doing the same."

"You'd probably be the cutest murderer."

"I am deadly, what do you mean."

"Yup, 5"2 of real evil intent. I'm terrified." He placed his hands up in mock terror.

"I'll have you know, I'm basically 5"3 dammit. And that's tall enough to kick you straight in the balls."

"I don't know how straight that would be. Plus, I'd rather you do something else with my balls. But there are children around."

"I want to be disgusted at your open vulgarity. But that was such a good comeback, coupled with the fact that i'm just as bad. I can't even be remotely mad at it."

"I take pride in my quick wit and playful banter. Almost as much as my perverse nature."

Both taking drags of their cigarettes, Levi looked up at the moon again, letting a breathy chuckle escape his mouth. "Y'know, I think we'll get along just fine. The names Levi, and I think I'll take you up on that date offer." His own pink lips turning up in a simper, the remaining ash falling on the the pavement.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short in my standards. Wow.
> 
> I don't have the time to look over this, so any mistakes I'll probably fix later down the road at some point.
> 
> I kind of want to make a part 2 or 3 to this {like the date, aftermath, more cute interaction, friend reactions, how they progress, possible back-stories, possible smut.} I have a lot of ideas on how this could go, but I don't know. 
> 
> If anyone wants this to be continued in more parts, you can let me know. I might end up doing it regardless to be honest lol xD.
> 
> {Do people still do 'xD' or is that just a dead 2005 myspace meme now}.
> 
> Oh, for anyone wondering. These are the sites where I received the Tarot cards information in-case you were curious;
> 
> { http://www.learn-tarot-cards.com/looking-for-love-top-4-tarot-cards-for-a-new-love-relationship.html
> 
> http://angelorum.co/topics/divination/love-romance-tarot-card-combinations/
> 
> https://www.keen.com/articles/tarot/tarot-major-arcana-2
> 
> https://trustedpsychicmediums.com/tarot-cards/the-hanged-man-tarot-card-and-its-meaning/
> 
> https://trustedpsychicmediums.com/tarot-cards/death-tarot-card-and-its-meaning/ }
> 
> ~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~ 


	7. Fem!Eren x Fem!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I haven't updated since july? wHat {I'm acting surprised, but I'm well aware of this fact. Whoops.} In my defense, college has kicked my ass thoroughly. But i'm officially done with this semester, and don't start the next one until January 8th, so hopefully I don't become too lazy because I seriously need to finish 'paper flowers'. I've been working on that for like, a year and it should have been done sooner.
> 
> ANyways, updates out of the way. Yup, i'm joining this train. I've been obsessed with gender-bent levi and eren for like a month now, sue me. I had to write a story based around it. 
> 
> Strap yourself in for whatever my brain comes up with. ha ha yEAh.
> 
> Promises are always meant to be broken, right? Nothing lasts for ever no matter how much you want it to. Finding out the one person you held in your heart for so long has forgotten your entire existences breaks you even more. What do you do in the end? Move along with the motions and remember from afar? Start anew with them? Try to jog their memory? It feels likes life is stuck in one big cog wheel. Those questions describe Erin's emotions after finally seeing Levy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Probably a sad ending, I dunno. This is just writing as I go so I guess we'll see. Literally just more angst and slow build, because that seems to be something I'm fucking beautiful at.
> 
> I'm not proud.
> 
> enJOy  
> _-_-_-_-_-_-

**You Who Floated Away Like A Cloud**

_The wind blew through the field like a whisper. The sun beat down in the cool summer air. Gazing at the clouds were two small figures only of age six, giggling at made up shapes and funny faces with flushed-rosy cheeks. The image itself seemingly like a faraway dream._

_"Hehe, what about that one!"_

_"Uhm, Oh! I know! It's an emperor turtle sitting on a rock. Savior of all the kingdoms!" A brunette girl announced dramatically._

_"Ha! That's dumb! Turtles can't be emperors of kingdoms silly! That's illo...illoga...stupid!" The raven giggled clutching her stomach._

_"Says who!" The brunette pouted._

_"Common sense!"_

_"Yeah well, whoever common sense is, they can go stick their head in pie!"_

_The raven slapped her friends arm playfully, "Don't say that kind of stuff Erin, it's rude language!"_

_Erin grinned, "Common sense started it Levy."_

_The statement causing Levy to laugh even more. The sky began to change hues, settling into an orange-ish pink. Signaling it was almost time for them to head home again. They both sighed before turning to look at one another._

_"Hey, Levy? Lets always be like this. Best friends forever and ever. Promise me you won't ever leave. Please promise?" She held out her tiny pinkie finger. Steel grey clashed sincerely with glowing teal and Levy gave a genuine smile before hooking her pinkie finger with the only slightly larger one of her friend._

_"I promise you Erin! I will never leave and to always be your bestest friend in the whole wide world. The same goes for you as well though!"_

_"Yay! It's a pinkie promise, we can't break those!"_

_Levy nodded in agreement. "Now, c'mon bright eyes! Lets head home before our mama's worry!" They both quickly got up and ran to their houses, hand-in-hand giggling up a storm._

_(3 Months Later)_

_"Wha- Bu- You promised! You said forever and ever!" A little brunette girl stuttered out with tears streaming down her cheeks. The raven held onto her friends hand just as tightly, her own tears flowing from her puffy eyes. She couldn't say anything and the brunette looked at the men putting boxes, boxes that had her best friends stuff, into a huge van. "Stop taking her stuff! Where are they taking it!" Breaking away from her smaller friend she kicked one of the men in the shin in anger, making him grumble 'stupid snot nosed kid' under his breath._

_Levy's parents soon exited the house and grabbed their daughters hand, leading her to the car loudly wailing for Erin._

_"Why are you taking her away! I don't want her to go!" She pulled on her best friends free hand while her own mother sighed and grabbed her._

_"Erin, I let you say goodbye, you have to let them go now. They're on a schedule."_

_"But I dont WANT her to go mama!" She cried loudly clawing her way back to her friend. "Levy, I want us to find each other again okay! Lets never forget each other, Forever and ever remember! You have to promise me!" Her eyes stung as tears kept welling up, she kept her head to the ground and shakily held her pinkie finger out while rubbing at the tears with her other fist._

_"Please promise..." She whispered sadly. Her voice nearly inaudible._

_She felt another pinkie gently intertwine with hers and heard a soft voice that almost carried with the wind. "I promise you Erin..." Accompanied with a few sniffles. Glowing teal never met with steel grey as Erin didn't lift her head._

_Not when she heard the car doors slam._

_Not when she heard the engine rev to life, as it slowly drained from her._

_Not when she heard the tires screech away._

_Not when she heard her mothers footsteps getting closer._

_Not when she felt her shaky knees give out, causing her to slump to the ground._

_Not even when she realized that the last image burned in her head of her best friend wasn't the bright smiling face, but one of tears and anguish._

_She'd never hear the sentence "Hey bright eyes!" Again, the calming giggles, the silly moments, the soothing silence of just being in Levy's presence. Her wailing stopped but the tears wouldn't. She felt broken, like something in her was ripped in two. She solemnly let herself be led back to her house._

_It shouldn't be a nice sunny day._

||lllll||

With a start, a body jolted up in shock from a loud noise. Her shoulder-length chocolate hair sticking up in every which way possible, eyes half closed with some noticeable dark circles at the bottom of both.

She yawned almost obnoxiously loud, scratching at her head before shutting off the blaring alarm. "That damn dream again." It's been twelve years, and since then her family has moved, a few times actually, yet the memories still constantly haunted her. She could never forget the person she knew since being in diapers. Always wondering where Levy went, what she's doing, if she was thinking of her the same way, if she ever tried searching for her as well, what she looks like now. The only image Erin was left with was of a crying six year old, the remnants of her best friend. She knew she needed to let go, that it was borderline unhealthy to linger on such a thing for so long. But she just couldn't. To her Levy was like a second half, perfect in every way and she always felt something special being around the other girl.

Sighing, Erin swung her long legs off the bed and proceeded to get ready. It was the first day of her senior year and to say she wasn't excited would be an understatement. If anything, she was ready to be done with high-school. The only thing that peaked her interest was that the all-girls school from a town over would be merging with theirs after it got hit with a nasty earthquake, leaving a good amount of damage. Erin, indeed wanted to see what type of girls would be attending. Maybe one would catch her interests. She pondered while doing her morning routine.

Erin found out her preferences around age 12 when she noticed herself admiring the female anatomy more over the male counterparts. After exploring on some forums and websites she came to the conclusion that she definitely liked girls.

Hopping out of the shower she pulled on her uniform. A simple black skirt, with a white stripe going around the entire bottom part, sheer black tights, polished cinnamon colored loafers, and a white button down long-sleeve with solid black trimming on the cuffs and collar. Staring at the mess she called hair, she decided to brush it out before placing it into a back bun leaving out a few strands to frame her face. Erin wasn't one to really be bothered with makeup considering it usually ends up ruined in one way or another, so she deemed herself presentable. Grabbing her backpack and heading downstairs she was greeted with her mom and dad already sitting at the table.

"Up a little late?" Her mom questioned, amusement clear in her voice. Erin just rolled her eyes before sitting at her breakfast plate.

"Oh please its 7:15 so only by 10 minutes, plus its in walking distance which would take me around 15 minutes depending how fast I go, and if I get distracted by animals, or nature, or cute girls and classes don't officially start until 8 o'clock." She shrugged her shoulders, "So i'm good."

"Yet somehow you barely passed math last year with a C-" Grisha shook his head in wonderment.

"Hey! I only use math when it counts for actual important things. And the extent for that is simple addition, subtraction, multiplication. And if it's a good day, then division!" Erin stated with a mouth full of eggs pointing her fork towards her father.

"That's wonderful dear, don't talk with your mouth full." Carla tsk'ed at her daughters behavior, but still found it endearing since that's just how Erin was.

"Sorry mom." Looking over at the clock it was 7:20 already, so after downing a few gulps of orange juice. She once again picked up her bag, waving to both of her parents with a quick 'I love you', and headed out the door.

||lllll|| 

Although nearly everything in her path distracted her. She finally made it with 5 minutes to spare.

Gaining a bit of speed, Erin rushed into her classroom noticing the teacher wasn't there yet. "Fuckin' made it!" She walked over to her seat next to her two friends of four years Mikasa, and Armeen. Even though her and Armeen dated for two years, they found that they acted more as pals rather than lovers, so that's how they decided to continue. "Hey Mika, Arm-Farm."

"Hi Erin."

"I don't even know where you decide to come up with these names, and I've stopped questioning it. But I have to periodically ask; Why do you torment me so?"

Erin shrugged and smirked, "I could do worse. You're lucky I've kept the nicknames PG all these years."

Before the conversation could escalate further, the door swung open and in stepped their teacher; Mrs. Vich or as people like to joke in the hallways through-out the years, Mrs.Bitch.

"Alright students! Settle down." Though no one was really talking or being all that rowdy. "Welcome to a new year, wonderful to see some old faces from previous classes as well as new ones! As you may know, I'm Mrs. Vich." She really emphasized on the 'V' portion of her name. "As you know, the all-girls school from a town over will be coming together with ours due to the unfortunate disaster that struck over the summer. I do hope you ladies will be on your best behaviors and take them in with open arms. I expect nothing less. Speaking of which, three of them will actually be joining our class, hence why I was a little late." 

"Alright ladies you three can come in now!" She yelled to the hallway, "remember to be nice." Mrs. Vich told us one last time.

Quiet murmurs started to spark around the classroom and Erin would be lying if she said she wasn't a little intrigued to see what new faces would be joining them.

Three figures began entering one by one. The first was a very tall blonde, rivaling Erin's own height of 5'7 from the look of it, even taller. Healthy olive looking skin and long hair that curled a bit towards the bottom with piercing blue eyes, as well as noticeably thick thighs. Her chest seemingly popping from her uniform top, her arms crossed underneath which only accentuated them more. Erin indeed found her attractive, but too mature looking to want to pursue anything further.

The next to enter was a woman of almost the same stature of Erin. Slightly tan skin, her brown hair was in a frizzy high-ponytail and she wore square glasses. Nothing about her really stood out to Erin, expect she never stopped smiling or what Erin assumed was a smile, it looked more like a wide-crooked grin. In a way, the girl came off as eccentric if not borderline crazy. Erin saw herself possible befriending this one, seeing as she was impulsive which would mesh well in the worst way.

Finally the last girl strode in and Erin's breath almost caught within her throat. Her pale complexion that came close to Mikasa's. The girls stature was the shortest of the three. Estimating at about 5'3 or 5'4. Her midnight black hair reached mid-back and looked as if it were made straight from silk, light waves cascading through it. Her hips curved out shapely and lazy eyes that seemed to scan without a care in the world, yet also analyzing every single detail. Steel grey not missing a single thing.

Erin knew who it was before the introduction even began.

She wanted to burst into tears, run up and kiss the girl, hugging her tightly as to never let her go again.

"Alright, could you three please introduce yourselves to the class?" Mrs. Vich's voice interrupting any train of thought. They spoke in order.

"I'm Irvine Smith. Pleasure to meet you all." Her low smooth tone held a sense of power and maturity.

"Nice to meet ya'! The names Hanji Zoe. I'm sort of a science enthusiast so take that as you will, I hope we can all be wonderful friends!" She definitely spoke with a purpose to be heard, but seemed like a genuine character.

"Levy Ackerman. I don't particularly care for knowing any of you, so don't bother talking to me. I'll probably ignore any advances towards friendship." Her voice was soft and low, almost inaudible in a soothing yet firm way.

Hanji suddenly burst out in laughter startling more than ninety percent of the class. "Don't mind short-stack here, she's just a bit of an introvert with a very blunt personality! But a real sweetheart once you get to know her!" She threw her arm around Levy's shoulder causing the shorter to growl and glare.

"Get your filthy mitts off of me, fucking four eyes."

"Language such as that is not tolerated in the classroom miss ackerman, I'll let it slide since this is the first day. But I expect a cleaner mouth by tomorrow." Mrs. Vich cut in.

"Tch, I'll clean my mouth when you clean your fishy vagina first you bitch." Levy grumbled under her breath to which the teacher didn't hear or at least, chose to ignore.

"I see a few seats near Petra, Erin, and Krista. You can choose whichever you'd like and we'll get started with important class things."

Hanji went to sit behind Petra, Levy sat in the seat between Petra and Erin, and Irvine sat in-front of Levy next to Krista.

"Of course, your amazon ass had to sit right in front of me. Why do I feel like this was on purpose." Levy complained, as Irvine slightly turned smirking.

"Maybe you should drink some more milk and grow a few inches, it'll do you good."

"And maybe you should break both your legs and shrink a few inches, it'll do you good" Levy sneered while Irvine laughed. 

"Love ya too Levy Wevy~"

Before Erin could see what happened a pencil was flung at the back of Irvine's head, fast. To which she just rubbed at the area and continued to laugh. "Pay attention you fucking cow."

Erin couldn't help but ponder at the difference in personality. Levy seemed colder, angrier at the world yet she doesn't know why and it sort of irks her that she missed out on so much in the girls life, possibly important things.

"So! As you all know this will be your homeroom. You'll be here the whole day, the only difference will be teachers that come in and out. But I will be your main teacher the whole year. When you go for P.E you'll leave your stuff here. If you have a music or other elective during what would normally be free period for the rest of you, then take any materials necessary before leaving and make sure to come back here for the last class hour. Any questions?"

Hanji raised her hand. "In simpler terms please? This is a little different from our other school."

"Pretty much, this is the only classroom you have, teachers will rotate, I'm the main homeroom teacher, Leave your stuff here for P.E or any other electives. If you don't have any chosen electives, then it's a free period. Lunch is 3 classes in, each class being an hour. Lunch is also an hour. That about sums it up. These essentially will be your classmates the whole year." She then clapped her hands together. "Now if that's all cleared up, lets start with the lesson. Since this is history lets start by going all the way back to 400 b.c"

Erin slowly started to drown the lesson out, more so focused on balancing her pencil on the top part of her lip. A skill that she's still trying to develop. While also discreetly eyeing Levy through her peripherals.

In a way, it almost seemed as if the raven haired female didn't remember her at all which is strange because she thought for sure her eye color would throw a wave of some recognition. Not many people in the surrounding areas have this specific hue of teal.

The bell suddenly rung and only then did Erin realize she zoned out for approximately an entire hour, thinking about Levy.

They had around 10 minutes in-between classes so Erin decided to take this time to go closer to Levy's desk which left both Mikasa and Armeen a tad bewildered at the action.

Upon seeing someone approach her out of the corner of her eye Levy turned a cold gaze towards the brunette. "Can I help you tree pole." She asked harshly.

"Oh, uh. Hey its me! Remember!" Despite the awkward situation Erin gave a lopsided grin.

"I don't recall ever knowing someone named 'me' so have a nice day." With that the beauty turned back around to face the front. Only to be tapped on the shoulder by Erin, once again. She sighed in frustration. "What in the ever-loving fuck do you possibly want now."

"You really don't remember me? Bright eyes? Erin? Erin Jaeger? We lived right across from each other since we were born on Rose Street. None of this is ringing a bell to you?" Erin asked with a hint of desperation easily detectable in her voice.

"I already told you no. I don't have a fucking clue on who you are, and frankly you're annoying me so much, I don't really want to know you. Now could you please piss-off and leave me the hell alone." Levy turned once again, fully intent on ignoring any more of the brunettes advances.

Erin was left utterly slack-jawed. As if someone took a gun and shot it right through her brain. She couldn't understand how this is reality. She expected them both to be shocked, scream each others names, and embrace like old friends, catch up, get to know each other again, and possibly Erin maybe wanted a relationship if it came to that. But this threw her for a complete loop and dejectedly she went to her seat.

"What the hell was that about Erin?" Mikasa questioned as soon as she sat back down.

"Yeah, it was sort of hushed so we didn't really hear the conversation but that Levy girl looked agitated and you look absolutely depressed like someone squeezed the life right out of you." Armeen observed.

Erin told them bits and pieces of her childhood, never names or specific precious moments as those were for her and Levy and only them. So she just gave a trademark lopsided grin that didn't reach her eyes before rubbing the back of her neck. "You know me, always wanting to make friends with people, I guess it knocked me down a few pegs because I was so adamantly refused."

"But it normally doesn't get you this down, usually you brush it off with some dumb, witty, remark." Mikasa shot back.

"This is coupled with first day, Monday blues alright Mika. Look, can you two just drop it. At least for now. Please?" Erin sighed.

"Alright, but one of these days you're going to tell us whats really up, because we don't buy these excuses for a second." Armeen finished crossing her arms resoundingly.

A loud noise broke the conversation when the heard a clicking noise coupled with two irritated groans and squealing.

"Did you seriously bring that shit with you? Were you dropped on your head as a child, from a ten story balcony." Came an irritated voice.

"I'm with Levy on this one, that wasn't smart." Came a matured voice.

"Oh come on you guys! You really expected me to leave my babies home alone!"

"Hanji, they're cicadas, insects. They don't need constant supervision." Irvine stated.

"You're going to get in so much trouble for this." Levy groaned wanting no part of it.

||lllll||

_"Erin! Get down from there. It's dangerous! And if you bring that bug home, Carla won't be happy! You're going to get in so much trouble for this! I just know it!" A five year old Levy yelled to her best friend, nervously gripping the bottom hem of her sun-dress._

_"It's fine Levy! We can be like parents to it or something! Rotate uh, responstability, or whatever it's called." Erin yelled back climbing up one more branch to reach a lone cicada resting on the bark._

_"I don't want any part of this, it's gross! Just please come down! I dont want you to get hurt!" She pleaded earnestly._

_"Just a bit more of a reach..." Erin whispered to herself, extending her small arm just barely brushed the cicadas wings. "Almost..." Her tongue poked out slightly in concentration as she leaned forward even more. "Hey Levy! I think I got it!" She yelled down to her friend, but all she heard in return was a high-pitched scream of her name, and suddenly the wind felt like it was rushing past her face in a fast motion with slight pain, before she felt herself collide with ground and black-out._

_"Erin!" Levy cried out, trying to shake her friend. There were bleeding cuts and scrapes from the branches on her fall down and Levy felt tear gather behind her eyes as she began to cry, loudly. She didn't know what to do, she thought Erin was dead and she didn't want to leave her, but she had to go get an adult and Levy felt so confused and conflicted all at once all she could do was cry over Erin until Carla came to the park to check on them to find Levy crying on an unconscious Erin._

||lllll|| 

Erin smiled fondly at the memory, she recalled having a broken leg, and arm and Levy never left the hospital bed until her mother made her leave. The smile soon turned bitter-sweet as she could only think the phrase 'what happened.'

"Nonsense! I'm sure the teacher will love sonny and bean! Isn't that right my perfect little angels." Hanji cooed at her...'pets'

"You're disgusting, we still have 5 minutes. I'm going to the bathroom to sanitize myself from breathing the same air as those bugs and I expect the creatures to be gone when I get back." With that said, Levy abruptly stood up and walked out the door.

Erin contemplated it for a few seconds, weighing in the pro's and con's but ultimately threw caution to the wind and got up to trail behind her. There has to be more to this, how could she just have forgotten six years of her entire life like the flick of a light switch.

Speed-walking in the halls she managed to catch up quite easily to the shorter raven, grabbing her arm causing the female to let out a startled yelp before snatching her arm quickly back and turning a menacing glare Erins' way.

"Oh my fucking god it's you again, why are you stalking me to the goddamn bathroom."

"No! It's not like that, I really just need some answers. Like how you don't remember me at all. There's something not right there, and it's not just forgetting me, but the entire six years you spent living across from me. I don't believe that it's all gone!"

"Listen, and listen closely you fucking thick-skulled idiot." Levy walked closer and jabbed a finger into Erins sternum, "I don't really know what you're trying to play at. But stop fucking following me and take your head out of your ass for one minute and realize that I have no idea who you are! You clearly have me confused with someone else and I don't want any part of it. I want to have absolutely nothing to do with you or anyone else in this damn school for fucking morons that probably can't even color inside the lines without guidance. Now go back to your estranged red-scarfed friend, and the dumb blonde looking bimbo in-front of her and leave me the hell alone. You goddamn, sunken faced,telephone pole, too poor to afford anything decent piece of shit." Levy walked back towards the classroom, realizing she now wouldn't have enough time to make it to the bathroom and back.

The insults were barely yelled, and more-so hissed in such a menacing tone that Erin couldn't say anything but stare wide-eyed. Those were such personal hits. Her entire posture sunk and anything remotely functioning seemed to turn off. She realized something at that moment;

This is only a shell of her former best friend. Levy from twelve years ago is long gone.

There was a curiosity bubbling under her bones because she knew something happened to Levy, but at the moment she felt so dejected she could care less. Another part of her felt rightfully angry as Levy had no right to assume such things of her and her friends, like they were fucking scum on the bottom of her shoe. But Erin knew she wouldn't stay mad at Levy for too long,

she never could.

Erin walked over to the hallway window before staring at the blazing blue sky, illuminated by the sun. Her frown turned into somewhat of a ironic smile,

_"Hi! My names Levy!"_

_"Erin! You're my best friend in the whole wide world!"_

_"When we grow up lets live together! Then we wont ever be apart! Never leave my side, okay Erin!"_

_"Don't cry, please? I'll always be with you to wipe away your tears so you can't cry anymore!"_

_"I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you or us.."_

_"I promise you Erin!"_

_"I promise you Erin..."_

"It shouldn't be a nice sunny day."

she let one small tear slip past her eyelash before shaking her head in contempt. Heading back towards the classroom.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, like I said this wrote itself. Originally I was going to make this a short cute smut. But I honestly dont know what happened here. Uh, I'm sorry? Yikes. 
> 
> I want to promise I'll make the next story light-hearted and fun, but I honestly can't even guarantee that to myself anymore.
> 
> I might do another genderbend but like, different plot. I also might, make a second part to this one. Or just leave it as is. I dunno yet.
> 
> ~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~ 
> 
> **Extra; In-case there's any confusion I posted all of these stories in like 2017** 


	8. Guard!Eren x Inmate!Levi ||Smut||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely don't know where this came from. It suddenly started forming in my head and I had to do it.
> 
> I also really just wanted an excuse to write shameless jail {correctional facility?} smut.
> 
> No real thought out synopsis, this is another one of those 'write as i go.' So lets see how this adventure turns out together. {Even though I'm going to know first.}
> 
> Why am I writing this.
> 
> _Warning, I finished it. And it's bad. My god. What have I done._
> 
> enJOY  
> -_-_-_-_-

**You're In Charge**

"Okay inmates! Line up against the wall! Hands up while I call the names to make sure everyone is here and accounted for!" The stray guard shouted, unnecessarily so. Seeing as the were all barely but 3 feet from each other in the damp hallway.

The 5 new arrivals did as they were told, facing the wall foreword. Their hands hovering in the air. Some more lazily than others.

"This is like a fucking boot-camp, not prison." Came a hushed whisper.

"Springer!" A short male with a complete buzz-cut twitched before yelling out 'here.'

"Braun!" A taller, more muscular looking fellow followed suit with a grunt as a response.

"Hoover!" An even taller male, who took on the demeanor of serenity replied softly with 'here.'

"Arlert!" Another short, blonde, doe eyed male, who had the form of a scared gazelle trembled fiercely. Somehow managing to stutter out a here.

"And lastly, Ackerman!" The shortest of the five lined up kept his eyes in a deep set scowl at the wall, giving no verbal outputs other than a slight twitch of the finger. The guard wasn't too pleased with the lack of response. But only grimaced continuing on, while signaling the other guards to start shackling them for the walk. With them staying behind a blue line next to the wall.

"From now on, you will only be referred to by your inmate numbers! Remember them well as that is what you use to request things as well! Next! Your orange jumper are temporary! They represent your status as a new inmate! You will wear them for approximately a week until your new clothes are processed and sent!"

The raven haired male could feel the blonde guy shaking like a leaf behind him, through the connected shackles. Turning his head slightly, he whispered harshly to the other male. "Arlert, was it?"

He shook his head in a nod. "Well Armin a-actually.." he replied.

"Levi, anyway. Stop your fucking shaking. You landed yourself here, so own up to it. Things won't go well for you if you walk in there blubbering like a baby." Was he himself a seasoned pro? Not in the slightest. But he knew they were heading to a place that held a potential mix of murderers, rapists, gang members, molesters, male prostitutes, psychos, the whole works. If anything, he was trying to help the guy.

They were abruptly stopped.

"Alright! Face the wall!" As they did what they were told, the felt the shackles get removed. Some rubbing at their already sore wrists. "These will be your bedding! Each of you grab one then head through the door! After this, you're on your own! Any final questions!"

The blonde guy slowly opened his mouth.

"Too bad I don't care enough! Learn for yourselves! Now hurry up!" Arlert instantly closed his mouth, grabbing the bedding with the others and walking inside.

The first thing that hit them was the stench. The best way to describe it was like hot piss and mold. There were two guards stationed by the door while guys roamed around some in white shirts or tank-tops. Some without shirts at all, showing off various tattoos. They all wore grey sweatpants and white socks, a majority of ugly bright reddish-orange sandals could be seen. A good few turned to look at the new 5 while the rest didn't seem to care what-so-ever. Armin clutched his bedding a little tighter than necessary. Eyes almost as wide as saucers not knowing where to go.

Levi stood there observing his surroundings first. Braun and Hoover seemed completely nonchalant as they headed off in their own direction finding a spot against the wall. It seemed Springer knew a few people in here as he was already chatting it up with a table like they were old friends.

The raven male sighed, this is where you land yourself when you date a drug dealer. Granted, he hadn't known that beforehand. It's not like he was any better though, considering he was a drug user. Guess trash somehow flock together.

Glancing to his side he looked at the frozen blonde boy and sighed again. He'd feel like a shitty person if he just left him to his own devices.

"Hey, dude."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Let's just like, I dunno know. Stick together or something. That way people won't mess with us as often. Well, more you. Buy y'know." He was never good with words, more-so because this prison trip was abrupt and he didn't get his fix before being hauled off.

"I-i mean. Sure, o-okay."

Levi nodded scanning the prison, scoping out a large enough space to fit the both of them. There seemed to be a vacancy under the stairs. Not the most ideal, but it'll do. "Come along." He gestured towards the area and they headed over. Levi had Armin place his stuff in first so he was snug under the stairs in-case someone decided to give them trouble anyway, Levi would be first in confrontation.

After setting up their stuff, they sat cross-legged on their separate bedding and began chatting, warming up to one another comfortably. "So what exactly are you in for?" Arming asked genuinely curious.

"Boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend. Forced me into selling drugs along with him after I caught him preparing it for distribution in the kitchen of our apartment. I had gotten home from work early. It was fine at first, whatever. I'd gotten semi-free drugs out of it. Then he started trying to get me into sex work. He kept saying things like 'oh it'll be good extra money for us' and a bunch of other bullshit. I wasn't into that at all and I refused. He pulled out both a knife and pistol on me, threatened me with them. Again. So I started getting into prostitution, I just got unlucky this time and one john turned out to be a cop. So I was not only busted with that, but also drug possession since I was selling to customers to keep them coming back, possession of paraphernalia since I was simultaneously using those same drugs, and charged with multiple accounts of accomplice to murder/manslaughter on account of my wonderful ex, since I ended up being questioned about him and he works for a gang. You can kind of guess how the rest went. In the end, I've got 25 years in this place. Eligible for parole after 15."

Armin went slack-jawed. "What happened to your ex?"

"He's doing life at a different prison for more heinous charges." Levi looked out in to the area with thoughtfulness. "So, no offense. But what exactly is someone like you doing here?"

The blonde boy giggled lightly. "Don't worry. No offense taken. Ah, but um. I'm in here for 3 counts of first-degree murder and one count of capital murder."

Now it was Levi's turn to become slack-jawed. "You what!? That's viable for the death penalty though?!" He half shouted confused. No one really took notice as the prison itself was buzzing with loud talking and yelling.

"Yeah, I had a good lawyer. Passed off the capital murder and one of the first-degrees due to mental illness. The first two though I was in my right mind, I knew exactly what I did and have no regrets about it. I still ended up receiving the sentencing for all of them, just not as harshly on the two. I do have to take pills to keep myself under-wraps since I sometimes black out and go into fits of rage that go from angry ranting to actual violence. Some doctors also say I have a form of schizophrenia along with dissociative identity disorder. I also have to go to therapy sessions every 4 days out of the week. My total time here is added up to 930 years, no chance of eligibility for parole." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if we were talking about the weather.

"So i'm sitting here befriending a psycho serial killer. Nice."

Arming just giggled again, "Its fine Levi, those were because of circumstances and certain people. I don't just go around murdering for fun and thrills. I murder with a purpose. There has to be a specific vendetta against them, only then would I enjoy watching the blood flow from their wounds. The life slowly leave their bodies as they take their last breaths...." His pupils began to blow out in size and Levi took that as his cue to go around and mingle with some hopefully less crazy people.

Even he knew that'd be a stretch.

Wandering about, he lazily moved his head, taking in the people around him until they landed on someone. Not really just someone, a guard. A very decent looking guard. He seemed tall and had pretty teal looking eyes, and chocolate brown hair the fell in a messy yet neat way. His skin was a healthy tan and face completely set in a stern gaze as he stood in his spot. Levi idly bit his bottom lip.

"Inmate 35021! What are you staring at!" The handsome guard shouted out, causing some looks to be cast their way making Levi a tad bit flustered.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just, just zoning out is all." He replied nervously. A few surrounding inmates got knowing smirks on their faces, letting out ugly chuckles at the scene playing before them.

"Well zone out somewhere else!" The harsh voice bellowed, seemingly reverberating against the walls. Causing something internal to shiver.

"Uh, yes-sir." He scampered back to the spot he shared with Armin, to find him in the same state as when he left. snapping his fingers in front of him nothing worked until he went in to slap his face. Which Armin instinctively grasped Levi's wrist in an almost bone crushing grip.

Blinking a couple times he looked around before realizing what he was doing. "Oh, oops. Sorry Levi ha-ha. You must've given me a fright." He smiled apologetically while the raven haired male just rubbed his surely broken wrist.

"It's fine....Anyway. There is a guard over there and he's hot and I don't know what to do."

"I mean, I'm not gay so I don't know how to pick up guys. Nor am I an expert on picking up guards, or anyone for that matter." He shrugged.

"C'mon. You seem smart, anything would help."

"I don't know. Why not try to subtly flirt. Don't make it obvious, he might mistake you for a slut or something. But like be extra nice in a way that makes him question whether or not you have an attraction or are just a good person. You get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of? I guess? I understand the concept. I just don't know if I can pull it off."

"I've only known you for about an hour. Not really sure of the time, no clocks around here, but I have faith in you." Armin patted the slightly shorter males back.

A few days passed uneventful. Levi still hadn't worked up any sort of nerve to make a move and he and Armin quickly fell into the routine life of prison. Although, he did notice the bright-eyed guard paid him more attention than the average prisoner. He simply shrugged it off thinking it was because he was a new arrival.

He was sitting on his make-shift floor bed, reading a book he bought from commissary when he suddenly heard his number being called from afar. Raising an eyebrow, he saved his placement before heading up to the front. Finding myself in-front of the guard, who Levi found out his name to be Eren.

"You have an order to come with me." He stated, face as stern.

"May I ask why and what for?" Levi questioned skeptically, not remembering receiving any notice of departure.

"Are you questioning me inmate?" His eyes glared harshly causing Levi to put up his hands defensively.

"No, no. Just curious is all." Levi's face containing a scowl of his own.

"Well you haven't earned the right, now come with me." He harshly grabbed at the shorter males wrist, dragging him from the area. Levi glanced back to notice Armin giving him a lopsided smile and a thumbs up, confusing the raven even more.

He was led down a series of empty hallways before being roughly shoved into a dark room. Stumbling a bit, he straightened up and turned around. The guard was cute and all. But at the same time he didn't appreciate the treatment.

"Could I at least ask what the hell i'm doing in here, and where exactly 'here' is?" Levi crossed his arms against his chest glaring at the faint silhouette of the guard, who closed the door. Flipping on a light switch.

"Be quiet inmate. I'm in charge here." The guard bellowed, walking forward until the raven haired males back met a wall. The brunette grasped both arms pining them up. 'I was informed by a little bird that you have an...infatuation." The taller man caressed his thumb on the exposed wrist. "I've also noticed the looks, the way you flaunt your body walking by." He leaned his head down nipping at the pale neck lightly. "It's not good to tease someone like that for so long." His hand released one wrist, sliding down the covered torso before reaching back and gripping Levi's ass, causing the shorter male to gasp audibly.

Eren smirked at the reaction, continously kneading the covered flesh. Using his other hand to slowly remove the jumpsuit. Exposing more creamy soft skin to him. "I read your case-file. When they were prepping us for the new arrivals." He stopped to suck on his neck. "So, prostitution huh? I want to see what skills you have. On your knees whore."

Levi, seeing no other choices did as he was told. Sinking to the ground, face leveled with the clothed member that quickly became uncovered as Eren removed his belt and pulled down his trousers along with the boxers, letting his erect cock spring free. Guiding it with his hand, he placed it at Levi's lips. Smearing pre-cum around it. "C'mon it won't suck itself."

The small pink-rosy lips parted, slowly engulfing the thick tip until the entire thing was in the raven's mouth. Slowly moving his head back and forth he began a steady motion coating the member in saliva, his silky black hair swaying in rhythm.

Eren grunted at the wet heat and quickly went to grasp the moving locks of ink colored hair tightly. Forcing the head at a faster rate as he could feel himself getting nearer to the edge. The smaller male moaned at the force, the vibrations being sent straight through Eren's cock. Right at the peak he pulled Levi off quickly making work of the prison uniform. Pulling it down to his ankles, revealing a healthy plump ass.

Gripping the globes in his hand he kneaded them softly, giving a few smacks watching the pale skin softly redden before pulling them apart showing the tight peach orifice. Knowing he didn't have a lot of time to marvel he quickly made work of coating his fingers with his saliva, inserting one into the hole. Pistoning in and out, stretching to make sure it was ready for something bigger.

Eren repeated the process, adding more fingers until he had four and Levi was a moaning mess under him. Demeaning him sufficiently prepared, he removed the digits causing the raven haired male to let out a desperate whine.

He lined himself up before edging his cock inside. "Oh, f-fuck! E-Eren!" Levi moaned out at the feeling of being filled. He could feel Eren's member stretching him and it felt good, better than he imagined. Once the taller was in to the hilt he paused waiting for the shorter male to get adjusted.

At the back movement Levi gave, Eren took that as cue to start moving and he did. Grabbing onto Levi's hips hard enough to leave bruise marks, he set a brutal pace thrusting into the raven haired man roughly. Hitched breaths and moans echoed through the dark room as the two fucked hard. Eren found the location of the others prostate and angled himself to continuously pound the area mercilessly. "Nn G-god!, I'm close!" Levi stated, reaching his hand down to pump his own cock finding his release to become closer as the pit of his stomach heated up.

Eren groaned at the sight of the other male, mouth open as moans spilled out. Back arched as his ass was presented while he thrusted in and out. And a pale hand stroking his own cock as he came undone. Sweat shining off both of their bodies. "Fuck! Me too!" Eren gritted through his teeth, his thrusts becoming faster, sloppier as his own release was close.

With a few more collisions on his prostate, Levi came with a long wanton moan and a cry of 'Eren'. Cum spilling on his hand and the floor. He slumped a little panting, knowing his face was red from exertion. A couple more thrusts later and Eren followed suit a loud guttural groan coming forth as he spilled his cum inside Levi's ass. Filling him to the brim with semen.

He slowly pulled out, and turned as he pulled up his pants. "That was great, expected of a slut. We'll have to do this again sometime." He panted out of breath after the activity. "Now get dressed we have to get you back inmate." The guard smirked at the mess he left Levi in.

Catching his breath, Levi sat up re-adjusting his prison uniform standing up, albeit wobbly, a half smirk of his own. That was way better than he thought it would be and he hoped he and Eren could have another round sooner rather than later.

He would have that guard begging him for sex, that's for certain.

-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said this was write as I go, I wasn't kidding.
> 
> When I said I wanted to write shameless smut, I wasn't kidding.
> 
> The lead up into the smut is like a really bad porno. This whole thing is like a really bad porno.
> 
> This is honestly bad.
> 
> I STILL somehow managed to add a small plot in there though and I don't even know how I did it. But it's definitely not as fleshed out considering this was literally spur of the moment.
> 
> But hey, it wasn't depressing this time. So like 10 points to me.
> 
> Hope you all got a laugh out of it though. I know I did.
> 
> ~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~


	9. Levi x Erwin x Eren x Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not died! {sadly}. Also, I've decided to go to the beginning of my stories and add the covers I made from wattpad {which is MelodicBunnie} So you all can see them too! 
> 
> Hello again my beautiful marshmallows! I'm back with another story or piece of literature {or trash, whatever you prefer to call it.} It's been so long, but the inspiration to write this hit me out of nowhere and who am I do disregard the urge?
> 
> Also no, this is **NOT** a foursome. Whoops. But it's also not really a love triangle/square either? I don't know how to explain it without giving plot away or confusing anyone. Lingering affections? Essentially erwin's dating levi. Levi used to date eren, but they broke up because of circumstances. Eren still likes levi but is dating mikasa and loves her as well but erwin and mikasa had a small fling at some point when they were younger and idk *Shrugs*
> 
> Armin, Historia, Ymir, Moblit and Hanji are just innocent bystanders through the entire thing, or are they?
> 
> Imagine that conspiracy charlie meme from its always sunny in philadelphia. That's me and the current state of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU {sue me}. They're all college aged students, on spring break. Normally the group of friends like to do a little urban exploring when they all have free time and this is no exception. But what if the place they chose on a whim held more secrets than anticipated. Dark, heinous, and gruesome. When they soon find themselves wrapped up in a plethora of mysterious, what will they unravel?
> 
> Warnings; Um, for now just a bit {a lot} of swearing, disturbing descriptions, seriously this is rated mature {or for anyone who thinks they can handle it.}, 3rd person POV
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer; All of the names and situations are fictional. These are not real accounts or real places, or real people._
> 
>  
> 
> **enJoY**  
>  _-_-_-_-_-_-

****

**Disenchanted Only In Whispers - Part 1**

  
**[Read at 1:03 p.m]**

_So r we all meeting at ur house then levi?_

Looking at the text message, the raven haired male gave a sigh. It's not that he minded his friends' presence, he just knew that due to the adrenaline peaks. They'd end up ransacking his entire kitchen and leaving messes through his apartment that he would have to clean once all was said and done. Releasing another sigh he sent back a reply to Erwin.

**[Sent at 1:15 p.m]**

_Yeah, sure. Just make sure not to fuck up my apartment. I may like cleaning, but not every single day when one of you decides to come over. Don't even get me started when the entirety of you are here._

**[Received at 1:16 p.m]**

_Love u 2 babe._

Levi groaned in frustration, his boyfriend was insufferable at the worst of times and he knew what that short response meant; 'You know I can't control our friends Levi, so I won't promise anything.' Rubbing his temples he leaned back on the couch, waiting for the group to inevitably arrive.

■━■━■━■

Obnoxious knocking on the door, roused him from what he assumed was a nap. The noise was relentless as he stretched a bit before yelling at the annoying people on the other side. "If you could all be patient that'd be fucking dandy!"

"But shorty! It's cold out here, we're freezing!" A shrilled voice replied through the thin metal material.

"It's-" Grabbing my phone and unlocking it I looked at the weather widget in disdain, "57° outside, you're fine unless you're barely wearing clothes!"

"You'll never know what I could be wearing unless you open the door!"

"Now I'm not positive I want to anymore, you're honestly terrifying and there are parts of you I just don't want or need to see!" Levi replied standing right in front of the door where he could hear other annoyed voices.

"Hanji just stop talking so he can let us in, fucking hell!" He could tell that was ymir seeing as her patience level's weren't the highest. Chuckling to himself he causally twisted the knob revealing his, reluctant friendships. At least they were all decently clothed.

Of course right in the door-frame stood a grinning Hanji. Next to her a worried looking Moblit, he probably thought Levi would shut the door right into her nose. He wouldn't be wrong. Behind them were Historia and Ymir, the latter having her arm slung over the blondes shoulder. Leaning her weight into the smaller. Then came Erwin, his big buffoon of a boyfriend. And lastly, the three musketeers as he liked to put it nicely. Consisting of Armin, his ex Eren, and Erens current girlfriend Mikasa.

Rolling his eyes, he moved to the side. Gesturing them to walk in. Once everyone was accounted for he shut the door with more force than probably necessary before making his way to where the troublemakers were located. Finding that Hanji had already raided his snack cabinets, the two couples were cuddling on his couch, Armin had gone through his bookshelf. Noted by the ones that were currently on the floor. Moblit and Erwin being the only sane ones at the moment.

Gripping the bridge of his nose in irritation he smacked the glasses wearing brunette in the back of the head, glared at the two cuddling couples until all four broke apart from one another, and he ripped his book straight from Armins clutches. "Unless we're going into this place blind, I suggest you dick twitches stop mucking around my apartment and get down to business."

Pushing up her glasses, Hanji was the first to speak up. "Right, right. Well it's currently, 2:10 and it doesn't normally get dark until around 6 or 7 and the place we chose is approximately 2 hours give or take the circumstances on the travel and preparation time. So we should leave around 8:30 or 9 which gives us around 6-7 hours to discuss the information and get supplies together." She said seriously, no one was surprised. Despite her overall eccentric nature. It didn't take away from her intelligence and in moments of high-priority, she could really ground herself.

She and Levi were more or less, the planners of the groups explorations. Armin and Historia took on the researcher roles. Digging into the history and lore of the places they visit. Pegging the best places to enter without getting caught and what to look out for. Eren, Erwin, and Ymir were the brash ones or 'brawn' as they liked to refer to themselves as. If anything Levi just thought they were stupid and reckless and would probably be the first ones to die or get apprehended by law enforcement. Moblit and Mikasa prided on being the 'voices of reason.' Stopping everyone before things went too far, questioning and tending to the rest of the group. Almost like nagging mothers.

They really did have a well-balanced team, even if they were all a bit off personality wise.

"Armin, Historia. Mind briefing us on what you found out about the place?" The two blondes nodded as Armin started off, pulling a few sheets of paper from his backpack.

"So it's called Blue Meadows Psychiatric Hospital. Opened in 1934 closed down in 1968, but from what I've found the two most popular nicknames it was referred to were 'Red Meadows' and 'Devils Garden'. Due to the amount of deaths and murders that occurred both in and around the area. Apparently, people believed it to be a breeding ground for evil. And this is just a rumor, but some who have visited claimed it began to rain blood. But only in that area alone. Nowhere else, almost as if it had it's own separate reality. Again, that's yet to be proven true seeing as it's only hearsay and others have claimed to not have seen the mysterious 'blood rain'. Screams and weeping have been said to be heard once you begin trekking through the woods and only get worse as you get closer to the hospital. But they're almost like whispers in the wind, whipping past your eardrums and taking over your senses. Most people actually ended up turning back by this point because it was too much to handle."

Historia nodded in agreement as she added on. "Also the amount of articles I found on murders, bodies, and body parts found in the area was insane. It made me shudder as I read them in my room and made me wonder how anyone could be so inhumane. The most popular one I managed to discover was of a man named _Dr. Steig_. Apparently at the time, they were severely understaffed so they began accepting help from qualified doctors in other countries. That's where Steig comes in. They transferred him in from Germany around the 1940's, no one's really sure the exact year he showed up, and all was well until around 1952. It wasn't uncommon for them to find bodies in the area as murders seemed to happen quite often, but at some point patients started to go missing. Men, women, and children alike. The general consensus had been that they found a way out and got lost in the woods. It wasn't far-fetched since they were all mentally ill and nothing was thought of it but in 1952 the hospital got charged for neglect and fraud and risked becoming bankrupt due to patients constantly disappearing. Specific details weren't released, but they ended up winning the case and managed to stay operating. Now here's where things start getting fucked up. After the court case, the government started keeping a closer eye on the hospital. They do that with every single one that's been accused of neglect. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and for the next 16 years they stayed in business. Suddenly newspaper headlines started popping up in town and the next towns over titled. "Dr. Steig arrested on charges of murder, accessory to murder, assisting/encouraging murder, encouraging suicide, pedophilia, rape, and theft. All right under the governments nose."

For a second we all felt like something weighed on our bodies, as if would puke right then and there. What sort of sick individual was that man. Historia continued on.

"Through his trial it was slowly revealed that he ran multiple operations and rings centered from Germany that branched into other places. He took the job because the workers were apathetic and it had easy targets that, and I quote; 'No one would miss, they're all just a bunch of retards. I did the world a favor.' Not only that, but he admitted to upping and dropping dosages with patient's medications. Constantly telling the to commit suicide saying it was the better option and that they'd stop being burdens. He also admitted to allowing murderers to dump bodies of people they're killed in the area, as he did the same. Something of a safe haven for the wicked. It was noted that during trial, he cackled while recounting how he would constantly rape the old to young, men and women, girls and boys. Then being in glee while they would become more distraught and confused as time went on. Not ever being able to grasp what was truly happening to them or if they did wanting it to stop so much they hung themselves. Almost like they were psychological experiments for him to play with. It wasn't even solely for pleasure, it was simply because it amused him. He was also constantly wiring out money from the hospital to his own separate bank account in Germany, taking out thousands. Needless to say not only was he found guilty, but the judge saw it fit to send him to death. It's been stated on record that not once did Steig ever stop smiling nor did he ever deny any claims filed against him."

"Are you guys sure we should be going here?" Moblit asked visibly shaken up. "I just think there's going to be a lot of bad vibes and plus we're going to be there all night and i'm sure that security is going to be intense..."

"I agree with Moblit," Mikasa chimed in. "This seems dangerous and we don't know what or who could be lurking around." She cuddled more into Eren's side.

"C'mon you guys! We've been doing this for so long and when has anything super paranormal ever happened? That's right, never. Except for the occasional human's, scary noises, or bumps we've never been physically harmed. We've always made it back in one piece. If we don't play it up too much in our minds, our reality won't be warped by fear." Ymir placed her two cents in.

"I agree, as vile as the history behind it is. She's right, nothing serious has ever come about from us doing this activity and I highly doubt it would start now. We've heard many gruesome tales and yeah, sure. This one definitely takes a top spot. But are we really going to let that stop us?" Hanji weighed in her opinion.

"I'm just saying it doesn't feel right, sorry for caring about the well-being of my friends." An argument steadily brewing underneath Moblits words.

"And no one is saying that you're wrong for that, but at the same time. Why does this suddenly scare you? Sure you're apprehensive at best, but you've never said 'lets not' to any other exploration. What brought on the pissy attitude." Ymir stated.

"I don't have a pissy attitude! All i'm saying is that this place, this story, creeps me the hell out. And I don't want us to potentially get arrested. Why is it so wrong to be scared of something and scared for all of you!" Moblits patience was slowly bending.

"He's right Ymir. That comment was uncalled for. All Moblit is doing is expressing his concern." Mikasa entered.

"No one asked you, you fucking pillow princess." Ymir spit back a glare set on her face as Mikasa gave one of her own.

"Hey, don't insult my girlfriend like that Ymir! You wouldn't like it if I said something about Historia!" Eren joined.

"Stay the fuck out of this Mr. oh look at me I'm always angry because I have no family left since they were murdered, boo-fuckin'-hoo!"

At that Eren stood up, causing Ymir to also stand as they advanced towards one another. Venom stained Eren's voice. "Listen here you fucking **cunt** -"

"ENOUGH" Levi yelled out, successfully garnering the entire rooms attention. "You two need to sit the fuck down before I slit your throats myself. I think you all forget that this is MY house and you will listen to what I say. Ymir, that last comment was completely uncalled for and you're a bitch for throwing it out there. Eren, you need to tone down your anger. You will NOT start a fist fight inside of my apartment. Moblit, Mikasa, if you two are so worried then you're free to stay behind. Now here's what we're all going to do. You lot will shut the fuck up while Armin and Historia finish explaining how we're getting into this place, then we're going to pack our necessities, then we're going to wait until 8:30 and head out. You got it?" Each one nodded, "Good." Leaning back against Erwin, Levi motioned for the smaller blondes to continue.

Armin cleared his throat in an awkward manner before carrying on. "Okay, so from what I managed to find. First we have to get to the woods that are located on a back road directly off of highway i-55. After trekking straight ahead we should see a tree with slash marks indented. Turn right and keep going, the forest should start to clear way to flat grass where theres a barbed, electric fence riddled with warning signs. Past that we should be able to see the hill where the hospital is located. To get inside, go on the outskirts of the trees around and there should be a slightly dug out dirt hole and a small part of the fence clipped away. Crawl under it, and we're in the property. This is the part that's kind of dangerous and we need to be very careful. One wrong move and we could all end up in a jail cell. Once we're inside, there are cameras all on the outside that are being monitored 24/7 since it was seized as government property. To minimize chances of being seen, we should all wear black and cover ourselves as much as possible and instantly dart to the bushes directly to the underside of the building. Sticking to the shadows is very important. After this, we should scale the wall until we come upon the back of it. There should be a ledge that we need to lift ourselves onto and head through a broken window and we are officially in."

Historia cut in, "But that doesn't mean we're in the clear. Some parts have motion detectors and silent alarms so we won't even know we've been caught until the sounds of barking and stomping reach us. On top of that, between the times of 11 p.m to 1 a.m there are three guards that patrol the entire building. Taking shifts in different sections. So we are going to have to be very, and I mean VERY," She spared a glance over at Ymir and Eren. "quiet."

Armin finishes. "So, what we'll need to bring. Flashlights, but ones where we can control the brightness level to a low dim just to be safe. Masks to protect us from the asbestos, light snacks in case we feel famished along with water, preferably in bottles. Especially if we'll be there all night. Black gloves to protect our hands from injury or contraction of any diseases. Maybe one person bring a digital camera to take photos of certain things or the entire place." 

"You think that'll be everything we need?" Erwins voice booms from behind Levi.

"I think so, we don't want to bring anything too big since it'd be to suspicious and almost like a huge sign that says; 'Hey, look at us. We're doing illegal activities.' You know what I mean?" Armin responded as we all nodded in agreement.

"We're all clear on the plan then?" Hanji pipped up as we all nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put more, but felt this was a decent place to stop for now. This is definitely going to have multiple parts and I have a lot planned for this.
> 
> I don't know why I didn't just make this a separate story.
> 
> Oh wait, never-mind I know.
> 
> I'm too lazy to edit a cover lol.
> 
>  
> 
> _~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~_  
> 


	10. Levi x Farlan ||Lime||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, it's me again. Publishing something after only a day. I thought of another story. I honestly only glanced at a bakudeku picture and suddenly ed sheeran lyrics came to me. Then plot. This picture was made, and this story is being written on a mere whim at 1 in the morning while drinking tea.
> 
> I need help.
> 
> I also actually really love this ship. It's my otp, ereri being second and I block out anyone who tries to pitch differently to me.
> 
> I don't think anyone but me even ships this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the normal aot world but canon divergence so it is it's own canon universe. That doesn't make any sense.
> 
> There are still titans around so. Idek what i'm doing anymore.
> 
> Warnings; No warnings, praise cookie monster. I mean, I guess the only one I can think of is this might not be too terribly long. Probably capped at around 5000 words or less depending on how many fancy descriptions I can fit in here. Also it's in 3rd person. I found a new warning, I somehow made it sad/angst-y and there's descriptive violence/gore. I'm sorry. I thought I was just going to make it a nostalgia trip with a content ending 
> 
> and then I kept going.
> 
> Lets see if I can find a way to add smut also. I haven't written that in a while. Update, I didn't put full smut, but like. It's close enough.
> 
> I actually have no clue what i'm even writing so. I'm updating theses notes as I go, whoops. 
> 
> I'm a mess.
> 
> Hey look, more ed sheeran lyrics.
> 
>  **enJoY**  
>  -_-_-_-_-_-_  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yxptas)

****

**We Keep This Love In A Photograph**

"Levi! What are you looking at so late at night?" An annoying shrill voice permeated the peaceful silence the raven haired male had created for himself. Closing his eyes tightly, he grimaced before staring at the figure in-front of him with a scowl.

"None of your fucking business Hanji, shouldn't you be asleep like normal people do at this time of the night?" He questioned clearly not in the mood.

"Well, I mean, I could say the same about you currently." They instantly chuckled at the glare being given, "As for why I'm up, well I had to pee. Y'know, when nature calls. Nature being your bladder, you just have to answer it. It's not really healthy to hold in your pee and can't afford to have an unhealthy bladder. I think I heard somewhere that it also affects your kidneys, and your liver too. Did you know--"

Levi rubbed the temples of his head in clear disdain. "Just shut the fuck up, do you not have an off switch. By the walls, you're like a squirrel that can't find its nut but it's clearly right in front of them." He snapped at the brunette.

"Someones a little grumpy tonight, what's the matter. And why are you even awake at this time of the night." Hanji relented, obviously not giving up until they receive some form of an answer. 

"Ugh, if you have to know. I'm looking at some old pictures." He gave up, realizing that they would not leave unless he provided them with enough information. Or they got bored, which he wasn't betting on the second one at any point soon.

"Ooo, what kind of pictures?" They asked. Levi just sighed before shoving a few into their grubby waiting fingers. Looking the polaroids over, Hanji lifted their gaze towards the shorter raven. "Who are these two?" They asked, pointing at the tall blonde male and the red-headed female.

Levi motioned for Hanji to take a seat seeing as this explanation wasn't going to be short and brief. "They," he pointed to each person "Were essentially my everything in this world. My rocks in the unforgiving hell we call society. I held them closer to me than my actual family and I would never leave their side just as they would never leave mine."

"How did you all meet?"

"It was in the underground, a place where even the sun always dies. Long before all of this was even in my brain. Hell, we actively used to hate the exact people we ended up becoming. We were all considered scoundrels, thugs, the dirt on the bottom of 'civilized' peoples shoes. But we did what we had to in order to survive and it worked for us.Once eyebrows pretty much forced us to join this place we made the best of the benefits and we were quick learners. On our first expedition we managed to kill an abnormal with solely our teamwork while the rest of the 'veterans' were shitting their pants."

Hanji's eyes sparkled with both surprise at the raw emotions and awe at the bond the three seemed to share. "Wow...So where are they? Why aren't they here now? Did they move to the other walls? Did they join different ranks?" They asked in utter ignorance.

"They're dead." The words came out sharp and clear, almost like a knife cut right through the two words. Something stole the oxygen from Hanji's lungs as it seemed like the entire room stilled with quiet.

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't--"

"It's fine, you didn't know and I can't change the past. What's done is done. The only thing I can do now is continue to live and move on." It was almost robotic how monotonous the words flowed from his mouth. In a way, Hanji wanted to give him a hug and say that it's okay to be emotional every now and again. But they knew that'd be a one way ticket to having a sword stuck through their gut. So they remained seated.

"What were their names?"

"Farlan church and Isabel magnolia."

As soundlessly as possible, Hanji began perusing the other pictures still laying on the desk while the stormy grey eyes simply stared to the side. The brunette instantly stopped at one that stood out. It was of Levi and the blonde man, whom they assumed was Farlan. The two seemed to be in a close embrace, nearly kissing with their eyes closed. The sun almost blinding the background from the saturation but the picture itself faded to grey from time. Little dots of floating dandelions blowing by were captured in the shot. At the bottom written in faded marker was the word "Love" with an arrow drawn underneath in neat stable penmanship.

The entirety of it looked so ethereal Hanji was sucked in to the point that Levi's voice genuinely startled them as they jumped at the baritone. "You want to ask me about it, don't you dickwad." The insult was sharp as always, but an underlying tone of dejected weariness could be heard if one listened close enough.

Hanji just merely nodded their head, as Levi sighed heavily. "That was taken by Isabel on the first day we all came up from the underground to join the scout regiment. The writing was also compliments of Isabel."

"I didn't know you liked men sir?"

"Honestly, I don't really have a preference. But I'm also very picky on who I date. Farlan was my first and last relationship." He replied frowning in disgust after taking a sip of his lukewarm tea, pushing it off to the side.

"Oh how did you two, y'know, start dating?"

"Holy shit, that was so long ago..."

｡☆✼★━━━━★✼☆｡

_"Big brother! Big brother!" A rambunctious red-head barreled through the door of their current squatting residence as Levi was disinfecting his dagger from dried blood before re-sharpening it._

_"What is it Isabel?" He questioned, not really bothering to look in her direction which caused the pig-tailed girl to pout and stomp her foot._

_"I see you care about some dagger more than your little sister. Fine! I get it, I guess I won't show you this super awesome thing Farlan bought for me!"_

_"Bought, or stole." Still not sparing her a glance._

_"Tomato, tomatoh."_

_"Potato, potatoh."_

_Isabel let out a giggle before plopping down next to the raven haired male on the floor. "In all seriousness though, you have to see it. It's really good I promise you with all of the earl grey tea in the entire world!"_

_He sighed before placing his dagger on a cloth on the ground, standing up from his knees he ruffled Isabels hair before stretching. "Okay, since it's so 'important.' I'll see what you want to show me, persistent little devil." He stated with a smile._

_The girl then jumped up with glee, exclaiming a small 'yay.'_

_"So where is it?" He asked looking around for something out of place, it's not like the three had much to begin with. He suddenly felt a hand tugging him towards the door._

_"It's not in here, it's outside! C'mon!"_

_He allowed himself to be dragged about until he realized they were wandering a little ways from the undergrounds city portion and more 'forest' areas if you could call it that. "Hey Isabel, you haven't finally decided to kill me or anything right? Because you may be my little sister. But I won't hesitate to take you out in self defense." Levi stated hoping that it hasn't truly come to this._

_The red-head just laughed, "That's funny Levi, but at least the fight would give you a run for your money. No, i'm not planning to kill you...Yet. I'm joking! Gosh, don't make that face like you're trying to pass a kidney stone. It's only just a little further, I promise!"_

_With that, she turned to face forward again maneuvering through until they reached somewhat of a clearing. It was dark with little spots of light permeating through fallen ground from the topside giving off an eerie calming glow. "Okay Isabel, we've made it to whatever weird place you found now. So what's the big surprise?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised impatiently seeing as he could still be working on his dagger._

_She positioned her arm towards the middle of the clearing with a wide toothy grin where a figure sat criss-cross, idly messing with their fingers. Two candles set opposite of each other and some other things that were too far to get a clear view of._

_There's only one person he knows with a nervous habit like that and he turned to Isabel with a questioning glance. "Care to explain what you two are planning?"_

_The girl just cheekily smiled, "Your date awaits!"_

_That phrasing caused Levi to choke on his own saliva, catching the attention of Farlan who looked in their direction. "My WHAT?!" He shouted as he felt his person suddenly being pushed in the direction of the seated blonde male._

_"C'mon big bro! We've been planning this for weeks!"_

_"You've been WHAT?!" Levi felt utterly baffled at this new knowledge. There's no way this is what he's thinking it is. The two got closer, he began noticing different assortments of food and tea scattered atop of a patch-work blanket._

_"Uh, hey Levi. Thanks for your help Isabel." Farlan rubbed the back of his head releasing an embarrassed chuckle._

_"No problem! Have fun, but not too much fun... Who am I kidding, have all the fun you want. I'll see you both later!" She saluted playfully before heading back to the city._

_Levi crossed his arms staring Farlan down intensely before placing himself directly in-front of the blonde male, "Mind enlightening me on why I was forced by a loud-mouthed, pushy red-head to a secluded part of this place to suddenly be alone with you surrounded by all...this?" He gestured at the items._

_"Well, you see. About that, I was hoping that maybe we could spend some time together y'know."_

_"Don't we spend time together nearly every second of our lives?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"I mean yeah, but that's not actually the kind of time I mean. Like time alone, and...Ugh, I don't know how to explain this without sounding completely fucking weird." Farlan ran his hands through his hair a couple time, a light blush adorning his face only serving to make Levi more confused._

_"Are you trying to tell me you want to get rid of Isabel? Because I'm not agreeing to that."_

_"NO! No, that is absolutely the furthest thing from what I'm trying to say." His eyes widened comically._

_"Then what the fuck is it Farlan, just spit it out. I have daggers to sharpen."_

_"It's not that easy to say!"_

_"Well I wouldn't know because you won't tell me what it is."_

_"I like you goddammit!"_

_A pin-drop silence followed after._

_"Oh, I like you too." Levi stated nonchalantly picking up a stray tea cup, taking a sip without a single care in the world._

_"I understand if you think i'm--Wait what? You do?" The blonde couldn't find words to even remotely comprehend what was taking place._

_"Yeah, obviously. I wouldn't be able to tolerate you if I didn't."_

_Farlan's face fell a bit at a sudden realization, "Levi, the kind of like i'm talking about isn't the same one you are."_

_"What do you mean? What other 'like' is there? Last I remember that word only had one definition."_

_The crystal eyed male shifted his positions, moving himself to be placed right in front of the shorter raven staring directly into the others eyes. He gripped his chin in a light but firm hold tilting Levi's head slightly upwards. A serious look befell the blondes face. "Levi, I don't just like you in a sense of tolerance, friendship, or even familial bonds. I like you so much more than that. The things we've been through together, the experiences we've had, the laughs, tears, anger, joy. All of it, no matter how terrible, I would relive through it again just to be by your side longer. I've seen both the worst and best parts of you and I can confidently say that I love you Levi Ackerman. I fell madly in love with you somewhere through this fucked up journey we've been on and to be honest? I wouldn't change it for the world. I want you, in every-way possible. Body, soul, heart, and mind."_

_Levi could only stare agape, his cheeks sporting a very light blush that had Farlan feeling accomplished at the display. The shorter male cleared his throat before responding, "T-those are some strong emotions you tumbleweed. I don't know if I feel the same at this moment, but we can give it a shot I guess. I can definitely see myself with you romantically and i'm not disgusted, so that's a start."_

_This got Farlan laughing aloud, "That response is perfect enough for me." He grinned happily before leaning down to steal a kiss. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."_

_"Idiot, you say you love me yet only give such an elementary school kiss."_

_The blondes face morphed into a smirk before he swooped down again, taking the stormy eyed males lips in a deeper lock. Tilting his head to the side pressing further, pushing the fair skinned male closer the ground. Placing himself atop of the smaller frame never breaking apart. Their tongues clashed together in an equal battle seeing as neither relented and accumulated spit traveled down Levi's chin causing him to break apart and lean back._

_"Ew, there's drool on my face."_

_Farlan chuckled, "There's going to be a lot more if I have anything to do with it." Causing the raven's eyes to roll, glancing behind them._

_"You do realize that we haven't even touched any of the food you so graciously 'bought'"_

_"I mean, I didn't waste money on it so no skin off my back. Unless your nails are sharp."_

_"There are children and people down here who could use that food."_

_"And would they share with us if the situation was reversed."_

_"Absolutely not."_

_"Didn't think so."_

_"Down here it's truly everyone for themselves. Not all people were meant to make it."_

_"Hey, at least we found each other. And Isabel also."_

_Levi graced the words with a small smile causing Farlan to smile back, leaning down to once again capture the rosy lips. Trailing his own down towards the unmarked jaw before landing on the shorter's neck, pausing at the area and lightly biting and sucking hickey's. Low groans releasing from Levi's vocal chords at the pleasurable sensation and his hips automatically bucked up, meeting Farlans that went down in a synced motion. Molding them together in a mutual grind as they both began panting fiercely. Their hips going gradually in a faster pace. They could feel themselves hardening, Farlan pressed down with more force groaning heavily at the contact. Levi nibbled softly at the defined jaw in-front of him, muffling his own moans. Hands roamed and clothes were removed as two people joined together in the dark, dreary clearing of the underground._

｡☆✼★━━━━★✼☆｡ 

_After a while, their relationship progressed heavily an it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. Nothing was too out of the ordinary and they enjoyed the closeness it brought them. A good 4 years later Erwin came looking at recruiting the three for the scouting regiment. Although heavily against it at first, after debating with one another decided that it would be good to give it a try. Mainly for their own personal benefits._

_"Whoa, is this what it looks like up here? It's so bright!" Isabel exclaimed seeming enthralled by every little thing, especially the birds. "Big bro! Farlan! Look up there, it's flying. It seems so free..." She trailed off._

_Truly, the entire place was brighter and the atmosphere was a lot less stuffy. Children playing without fear or famine, adults laughing jovially in groups, people drinking without the weight of worlds on their face or trying to die, no eerie silence, no screams disembodied on random occurrences, no constant crying, no utter constant hell in one place having to only rely on your self not being able to trust any as your own parents would sell you in a heartbeat for simply a quick meal. In a way, it was almost uncomfortable with the amount of time they spent in the underground, the things they've seen. This almost didn't feel right, like they didn't belong here._

_They continously followed behind Erwin and a few other soldiers until the reached some isolated buildings. "This will be your residence from here on out, also where you will train, and eat. Your uniforms will arrive tomorrow so until then get yourself acquainted with the area because once you put them on your training will begin." With that, the large eyebrow-ed man waked away leaving the three to their own devices._

_The three clung to the tied sacks of small belongings they each owned before looking around confusedly. "So...Did anyone else realize he never told us where exactly our rooms are or did I just miss something?" Farlan stated._

_"No, I realized that too. Guess we'll have to walk around until someone either notices that we're wandering aimlessly, or we end up finding it ourselves." Levi sighed watching as Isabel placed her pack down by a tree, untying it and moving stuff around until she pulled out a small polaroid camera. "Isabel, what are you doing?"_

_"Oh, I'm trying to get pictures. Y'know, memories and all that junk." She waved it off beginning to point her camera in all directions causing Levi to shake his head silently. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and he turned around in the embrace._

_"Do you think this was a good idea? Should we really have come here?" The blonde male questioned resting his forehead against his lovers._

_Levi sighed contemplatively "Honestly, I don't know. But right now it's already better than our earlier situation, so we'll just make do for now and see where this goes. If anything ends up wrong we can simply just split. Not like we took much with us."_

_"Alright, I trust you." He rubbed noses together before leaning in for a kiss, placing his hand on the soft cheek of his boyfriend. Just as they were about to close the gap they heard the sound of a click and processing shutter and they turned their heads towards the culprit who was grinning sheepishly waving her hand._

_"Sorry, sorry. But it was just too cute to pass up!" After the picture popped out she turned it in their directions as they continued to hold each other. "Look! You two look so heavenly!"_

_The photo showed them both with their eyes closed merely a breath away, Farlan tenderly holding Levi as the background seemed blinded by the sun. Dandelions floating by the couple, the picture was fresh and crisp looking almost unreal. Isabel frantically went back to her stuff searching through until she found what she was looking for. The two stared at her, Farlan resting his head on top of Levi's._

_The red-haired girl ran back showing the picture again, written in fresh marker was the word 'Love' with an arrow drawn below it. "Here, I want you to have it big bro! I don't think I'll ever get another shot like it and you're the most responsible out of all of us. Plus, I know about your secret obsession with scrap-booking."_

_"It's not scrap-booking! I just like to keep sentimental pictures. It's completely different!" He shouted, snatching the photo carefully before placing it in his pocket. Isabel and Farlan started laughing._

_"Whatever you say big bro, but that's basically scrap-booking."_

_"She's right love."_

_"Shut the fuck up I hate both of you!" He broke away from Farlans grasp and started walking away from their laughter._

_"Still doesn't change the fact that you like scrap-booking, we accept you no matter what!" They shouted from the distance._

_He didn't bother turning around, he just placed his middle finger high in the air as he heard footsteps rushing behind him, chuckles and giggles following before two weights grounded him. "Get off me you shit-stains!" They moved before rolling on the backs uncontrollably giggling. "Fuck off, it's not even that funny! I hate you two so much!"_

_"We love you too Levi!"_

_"You're so annoying." He grumbled, letting an unnoticed smile adorn his features._

｡☆✼★━━━━★✼☆｡

_Horse hooves could be heard galloping on the ground as an entire squad was set out to scout the area for titans. Training wasn't easy, but they got the hang of it pretty fast due to having already been familiar with the gear._

_It was kind of boring seeing as there were either no titans, or just very small ones and it was getting to the point they may end up heading back soon. Levi looked at each side of him glancing at the only two people in this world he would lay his life down for. "Aren't you guys bored right now?" Isabel pipped up groaning. Both males nodded in agreement._

_"If anything this was a waste of time, we could've stayed at the barracks and done way more fun things while Isabel went to the food hall to eat." Farlan smirked raising his eyebrows suggestively._

_"You're so perverted Farlan! I don't need to hear about your sex-capades!" Isabel shouted trying to block her ears out._

_"Are you sure? We have a lot of interesting stories to tell, like how I almost gave Levi a concussion from going too fast and he was hitting his head on the headboard too many times. You should've seen him, he was flushed and begging for me to go harder and fast--"_

_"LA LA LA LA SHUT UP FARLAN!" Isabel screeched._

_"Farlan, stop scarring her mind." He stated sternly._

_"Sorry love, it's just too much fun to tease her. Not as fun as teasing you though." The blonde winked flirtatiously._

_"I swear to the gods I will bury your casanova ass six feet under with my bare hands."_

_"Is that a threat, or a promise. And will I be buried with you."_

_"I don't even understand why I bother tolerating you."_

_"You know you love me too much."_

_"That's debatable."_

_"Ouch, right in my feelings. I'm wounded." He clutched the area where his heart was in mock pain._

_Maneuvering his horse closer to Farlans he gripped the font of his uniform before bringing him into a chaste kiss. "There, I kissed it better." He smirked before moving back to his original spot, a squealing noise of glee could be heard on the other side of him while Farlan looked shock._

_"I seriously love you Levi." He stated._

_"I love you too, you fuckin' idiot." Levi replied._

_"And I love the both of you!" Isabel chirped, being a ray of sunshine._

_These were the moments that made Levi feel whole as a person. When the nightmares invade from his childhood, or when his thoughts turned sour. These two kept him grounded and sane. The wind rustled the trees and the ground visibly began shaking. Snapping branches could be heard getting closer. A titan rapidly appeared on Isabel's side knocking her off her horse into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Blood trickled down her head, but she was still conscious and shakily stood up readying her swords. Levi and Farlan halted in a startled stop quickly hopping off their horses, gear ready as well. Shouts from the other squad members could be heard as they moved through the sky._

_With a shout both Levi and Farlan swiftly incapacitated the titan with fatal strikes to the back of the neck watching as it tumbled down, steam emitting from the wound. They quickly made their way over to Isabel, fawning over her person. Constantly asking if she was alright._

_"Guys, I'm fine. I didn't hit my head that hard." She reached towards it, wincing at the tenderness of the fresh wound. Bringing her hand back down with a bit of blood on the fingertips._

_Different yells of 'Abnormal titans.' could be heard from the distance behind them as more rumbling occurred, sounding in a few different directions. "We can't dawdle around here much longer, we have to get moving." Levi stated, standing Isabel up right on both legs. "You sure you're okay enough to fight?" He got a smile in return._

_"Don't worry big bro! I'll be fine!"_

_He nodded, completely trusting her words. "Follow me, we should head back and meet up with as many of the others as possible." Instantly he was off as the two followed behind._

_The trio reached a place where most of the trees were virtually demolished, bodies littered the ground and blood stained the grass and bark. An thick iron stench coated the area with faces stuck in wide-eyed open mouthed position, limbs severed from their sockets. It was grotesque. "D-Do you think anyone's still a-alive?" Isabel questioned closing her eyes tightly at the scene of death before her._

_"Here, definitely not. But I guarantee at least some one must have made it back. We have to keep goi--" He was cut off when fast incoming steps headed their direction. Before Levi could even blink he was barreled away smacking harshly into the ground, he grimaced from the impact and tried to pull himself up. Albeit, with some difficulty._

_A piercing scream invaded his eardrums as he found the will in his system to bolt upwards in just enough time to watch Isabel be picked up by the abnormal titan. Her head wound bleeding more profusely than the first time as it had been jostled too much. He tried to get up and dash in her direction only to shout in pain at the movement. His arm was broken from trying to block the impact of hitting the ground. The jaw's of the titan unhinged and even from here Levi could see Isabel clear as day, and the look of utter terror settled on her face. His heart rate sped up feeling as if it would rip right from his chest, he felt suffocated. His lungs contracting but not expanding constantly tightening as he watched helplessly still trying to breath steadily and get up from his broken arm without screaming, inching closer to where she is._

_"N-no--Ngh, P-please, help..H-help me." Her voice whispered in broken sentences. He shuttered as the last thing he heard was a high screech of "Please, I don't want to die. Levi, Farlan!" followed by bones crunching. She'd been bitten in half, her intestines burst and ripped, some contents falling to the ground below as blood flowed out and the realization that he didn't, couldn't do anything but sit there and watch._

_He was so numb and scrambled up quickly not even registering the burning pain in his irritated arm, only trying to search for Farlan so they could leave before the abnormal noticed them next. He gazed around until he noticed a figure slumped on the ground unconscious. He ran over, falling down next to him shaking the blonde to a wakeful state. "Farlan? Farlan! Get the fuck up, now! We have to go! I'm in no condition to fight and you're disorientated, we have to fall back!"_

_Crystal blue eyes blinked up rapidly, garnering their surroundings until he fully sat straight. "Huh? Levi? What the hell happened?"_

_"There's no time to explain! Isabel's dead, it's my fault, my arm is fucked and we have to get moving. I can't lose you too!"_

_"Wait, what do you mean she's dead?!"_

_"Look! Farlan--" Stomping was heading in their direction, and not slowly either. "We. Need. To. Leave!" With as much strength as he could muster in his good arm, he grabbed onto Farlans wrist and stood making a mad dash. Hoping to whoever was out there they could make it out unscathed._

_He moved quickly, ducking under branches. Trying to hop over fallen tree's, twisting out of loose vines, coaxing Farlan to do the same although he was still severely dizzy and kept stumbling over things. The titans footsteps weren't getting further away. "C'mon Far, you've gotta pick up the pace. If we can get deep enough into the forest we can hopefully lose this thing and take a breather. But you have to hurry it up for me, okay?" he softened his voice but it still held a sense of urgency._

_With new resolve, Farlan looked determined staring straight ahead despite the lingering sickness he felt. "Hey, up ahead. I think I see a thicket of forest we can hide in for the time being. Its a few miles up but I think we could make it."_

_"I trust you Levi" Farlan gave him a blinding smile, dried blood lingered on his face and they kept running. Greenery passed by them in a blur as their only focus at this point was making it to that forest. They could come up with a plan afterwards._

_"Just a little bit further..." The weight behind him suddenly felt lighter, almost like a pull before their hands were fully separated. "Far?" He questioned turning around only to be met with the sight of his friend, family, love in the clutches of a different abnormal titan. Farlans entire system was shocked at the suddenness of the entire thing and he couldn't scream, or make a noise. He just stared off, watching as Levi got farther away and he got closer to the sky. Not yet processing it all._

_"Levi?" He whispered, his eyes reflecting off the sun._

_'No, not again. I won't let this happen again.' The raven thought, a feral growl leaving his throat. His face set in a scowl as he unsheathed his swords, a slight throb sending pain down his entire arm which he dutifully ignored._

_Sending himself off into the air with a loud battle cry he slashed chunks into the titan, mainly focusing on the arm trying to cut it off. Steam continously rose from the beast and the wounds healed. Every shout, every slice. Nothing was working. No matter what he did. Levi was running off of pure emotion and adrenaline and couldn't think straight, all he wanted to do was get Farlan out of that hand._

_The titan rose it's other arm right as Levi was about to go in for another attack and it swiftly knocked him aside. In a blur he slammed his head into the bark of a tree, blood dripping down his face. He panted heavily as he staggered back to his feet. Once again readying his swords. He wasn't losing another one, he wasn't going down this time. With another loud cry he went in for another attack only to be knocked away again, the amount of blood beginning to obscure his vision and his awareness was starting to fading in and out as he staggered to his feet once more._

_It didn't even seem as if Farlan was trying to fight back, he was stoic almost like he accepted his fate and gave up. "Farlan! What the fuck are you doing! Fight back!" He yelled to get a rise from the blonde male._

_The male in question turned slightly staring death in the face before fully looking at Levi again. "No...Levi it's pointless. Go, get out of here and get somewhere safe. I want you to live. For me and Isabel. We all can't die here."_

_"I'm **NOT** going anywhere without you Farlan! Don't say that dumb shit like you're about to die! You're not leaving me too!" He shouted, angry that the other would even suggest such a thing._

_"I'm glad I got to spend the time I did with you. I'm glad I got to love you and you loved me back. Our little trio was the best thing I could've ever asked for in this shitty life. But hey as the saying goes 'Life's not always fair' y'know?" The crystal eyed blonde could feel the heat of an open mouth on his back and closed his eyes, gracing a small smile to befall his features. "Levi, I lov--" Before he could finish the sentence the titan swallowed him whole. Not giving a single care to the last sentiments the human may of had. Leaving the remaining words to the winds of imagination._

_The blood-curdling scream Levi let out would scare even the most hardened men. It felt like he lost another part of himself and his entire psyche blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was covered in steaming blood. Titan parts steaming in multiple severed pieces on the ground around his person. Sweating and panting heavily, finding himself still screaming before falling to his knees shaking violently a churning in his stomach as he stared at the already partly disintegrated portion of his lover. He couldn't do anything again just like with Isabel, he let them die. He crawled over picking up the half skeleton, cradling the head in his hands. No tears had gone down his face. He felt hollow inside, he was truly alone now._

_Everything happened so fast, one minute he was playfully bantering with the two people he cared about more than life itself. Next he's watching their dead bodies, suddenly feeling cold. At this very moment he promised himself to never get attached to another again, especially as long as the world stays like this._

_He heard hooves in the distance as a few horses stopped in his direction. He looked up blankly seeing Erwin smith walking towards him. "Come along Levi." The shorter male gave one last tender stroke to Farlans scalp as he slowly stood, not saying a single word and getting onto the extra horse brought._

_He turned back one more time letting his words be carried through the breeze, meant for two peoples ears only. "I love you too Farlan. So much more than you probably ever knew." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "And I'll never forget you little sis. I'm sorry I didn't do more. I hope you both forgive me for not doing my best." Once they were re-opened, his stormy grey eyes could almost swear that he saw them smiling and waving at his retreating form._

_And only then did he allow a single tear to slide down his cheek._

｡☆✼★━━━━★✼☆｡ 

Hanji sat there, silent tears running down their face as they set the picture back down on the desk. "I'm so sorry Levi.." Their voice barely reaching above a quiet breath.

"It's fine, the past is already gone." He stated offhandedly looking towards the window again, noticing the sun starting it's early ascent into the sky. "You should probably start heading back now, at least try to get some sleep before everyone gets up shitty glasses." He waved the other off in a dismissed manner.

They got up dragging their form to the door offering one backwards glance at the slumped form of their captain. "Thank you for trusting enough to tell me about your past. I'm available to talk whenever you may need someone."

He gave a noncommittal grunt behind the palm of his hand. With that, the door shut behind them in a soft click before Levi was left in the silence once again. Now cold tea left on his desk as he continued to stare outside his window watching the sunrise.

Two white birds flew by permeating the stillness of the skyline and he gave a smile to no one as tears fell from his eyes, dropping onto the photos below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_-_-_ 
> 
> Told you it wasn't going to be that long. I was thinking of adding more to the ending but felt that was a nice closure place to stop at. I think I have this thing where I use couple ships as a catalyst but end up focusing on the plot more than the relationships. WhOOpS.
> 
> Also sorry, I made it angst-y again. I told you, I can't write happy stories. It's really rare for me. I gain more inspiration from sad ideas. My writing is still shit though.
> 
> Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed and see you next time, I guess. Hopefully. Idk, it really depends on my mental health.
> 
>  
> 
> _~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~_  
> 


	11. L x Levi ||Smut|| ||Requested||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ This was requested by HidekiRyuuga13! I'd like to thank them so much and again, my apologies for taking so long to initially respond! I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope it fits up to your expectations! 
> 
> _{P.S; As an apology gift, I made a poster for your story as well!}_
> 
> Original Request; " I don't fully know how to use this site yet so I must apologise, but I'd like to make a request, if it wouldn't be a bother. My username is HidekiRyuuga13 lol. And as my name might suggest, I'm a huge fan of Death Note and was wondering if you could do an awkward smut scene between L and Levi. I'd like it to be in a modern A/U as that would probably make more sense. Also I'd love you forever if you could write L as a really shy boy and make him uber bashful when it comes to the smut scene, pretty please, as for the plot well, L has known Levi for a while as he's been helping on the Kira investigation and in that time he's developed a not-so-secret crush on him so Levi decides to do something about it because L is too shy to. Also if you could make it in L's POV I would worship your face." 
> 
> _Warning(s); Smut, obviously. First Person POV, modern AU/canon divergence, slight OOC characters._
> 
> Also since this is a sort of AU I'm going to take some liberties and this will take place before he starts officially suspecting Light specifically as Kira. But, the task force is already assembled and has the headquarters. L went to normal school with the name 'Ryuzaki' along with being at wammy's house. He still has all of his quirks and is just as socially awkward, that is why Levi is his only friend and the only one who knows he's L. This is just so everything fits together plot wise.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lx6s0i)  
_-_-_-_-_-  
 ****

**Burning Passion**

**(L's POV)**

The clacking of keyboards at various speeds surrounded the room. The scratchings of pen to paper, and shuffling of loose-leaf sheets made up for the severe lack of chatter. Looking around, my eyes caught onto one of the shorter members of the task force. He was diligently typing away, darting between different parts of his screen. With his level of concentration, I could study his features to the fullest.

I opened a bag of konpeito sugar candies popping eight in my mouth letting them dissolve whilst still staring at the other raven haired male, thoughtfully placing one finger against my lips. His face was free of any blemishes, the only noticeable flaw was the current crease in-between his eyebrows as he squinted at whatever he was looking at on his screen. His side profile was virtually perfect, nicely chiseled jaw-line that led to a not too small yet not too large chin. His mouth was pouty but soft and pink, almost like a rose. Hm, or a light pink phlox. Yes, that describes them a lot better.

Leaning forward a bit on the front of my foot I peered at him closer. I wish I could tell him but I wouldn't really know how to place it into words without seeming weird about it.

The smaller raven swiveled in his chair facing my direction, a nicely trimmed eyebrow raised. "Something you need 'Ryuzaki'?" I heard him snort lightly, he never did like saying my given alias name. Even when we met he told me the name Ryuzaki didn't fit my face. He was the first and only person to have the guts to come up and talk to me during classes. Everyone else thought I was too strange and were more often than not, scared of me. Whether it be because of my looks or personality.

Blinking several times. I realized I had zoned out a bit. "Oh, um..Nothing.." I trailed off not really being able to look him directly in the face, my heart rate increasing ten fold.

"You sure? Because you've been staring awfully hard for the past 15 minutes, I can almost feel the holes drilled into my face." A smirk played onto his features as I scratched my head slightly, popping 10 more candies into my mouth so I didn't have to say anything back and make myself look even more stupid. Levi continued to stare incredulously before standing and heading over to my space.

He leaned in slightly close to me, noses just a hair from touching before speaking. "You have been acting weird the entire month. Are you ever going to tell me what's up L, or do I have to figure it out for myself?" His voice was a lot quieter to show that he seriously wanted to discuss this.

I careened my head down closer to my knees, trying to hide the blush I could feel rising against my cheeks. This is the only time I ever cursed having emotions. I steadied my breathing hoping he couldn't notice.

Levi just stood there, breath hitting my face is small intervals. It was minty, with a faint hint of peach. I wanted to lean up just a little and place a tiny kiss against his surely soft, plush lips. But I had almost no courage. I highly doubt he even likes me in that way, I mean who would. I was simply just the weird freak.

Most don't know this, but I do in-fact get lonely sometimes. It's basic human instinct to want companionship and to be close to those that make you feel comfortable. I more often than not always found myself idly envying Raye and Naomi whenever I see them.

He abruptly backed away and sat back down into his seat, going back to whatever he was researching. The amount of questions that ran through my head wouldn't stop. Like a train that lost the ability to break. I nervously stuffed twenty more candies into my mouth, turning to my own work while side-eyeing the man near me.

♡━━━━━━♡

The day was drawing to another close, and most of the task force were beginning to pack up and leave seeing as they had families and lives to get back to. I on the other hand, continued my work as we've barely even managed to scratch the surface of the kira case. I'm thinking about posing a prisoner on death row as me considering I now have a certain idea on where kira's location is, I just need solid proof on the exact region. But as for now, it's all just speculation and planning. I need solid proof before exacting my plan in full swing.

With my thoughts and theories going into overdrive I hadn't noticed Levi walking behind my chair, but what had really startled me was the feeling of his cool fingers tracing the back of my neck as he passed by. Causing me to try and suppress a full body shiver, goosebumps rising. The ghost of his touch still lingering on my skin.

Turning my head ever-so slightly around. I noticed the other raven had a small smirk plastered on his face as he walked out, presumably to use the bathroom. He tends to spend the extra hours helping me on the case since he says, and I quote verbatim; "I don't have anything better to fucking do and you're the only person I can tolerate for long periods of time."

I kept my eyes gazed towards the door where he left imagining his form in his absence. I truly did wish I could say something, but I wouldn't even know how to bring up a conversation like that. Just saying 'I like you.' Wouldn't suffice, I mean. It would get right to the point but knowing him he'd probably be sarcastic and say it back only meaning it in a platonic way.

I'm not even a romantic person at heart and, ugh. Just the thought of having to initiate something first makes me want to run into my room, hide, and drown in sweets only to overthink about it the entire time.

This isn't going to go well at all.

In my daze, Levi entered through the door once more in passing. He stretched a bit causing his button-up to rise and reveal a nicely toned chest and I could suddenly feel heat rush to my cheeks, human biological reactions are on my most hated list at the moment.

As I was trying not to blatantly directly stare at my object of desire, I missed the side-eye glance the smaller raven gave my way before he sat down typing persistently. An unknown, new resolve floating in his mind. The silence eating at the both of us as neither said a thing.

♡━━━━━━♡

A week went by and strange things were frequently happening. It felt as if Levi was flirting with me, but I didn't want to read too much into it and make any assumptions. So I shied away from nearly every 'advance' he made.

There were times he'd pass by and just brush against me. His favored thing to do was using the pads of his fingers against the sensitive spots on my neck, but we'd also at times bump shoulders. Or if he'd have a question about something, he would place his thigh directly next to mine.

Other times, we'd be talking and he would be so close. Hands placed behind his back and a sharp mischievous look in the depths of his eyes while staring up at me. I could almost feel his breath. If only I had the courage to lean in just a little bit more to close that gap.

Or he'd whisper in my ear to catch my attention. That was probably the worst one as they're very sensitive, so whenever it happens I can feel a jolt of pleasure awkwardly shoot down to my groin and I'm left scrambling to try and cover it up and deep red hue steaming from my face.

If I knew any better, it would seem like he was teasing me. But it couldn't be that. There was just no way, if anything I'm more than likely misreading the entire situation. That, or what if he did find out about my crush and is just making fun of me. I don't know how he would've, I'm sure I've managed to keep it under tight wraps.

♡━━━━━━♡

Walking back to the main room from the bathroom, what I least expected was to suddenly be pulled into a storage closet. I couldn't see who it was so instantly I got into a defensive and was ready to fight my way out. Right before my foot connected the light went on and I noticed it was Levi. I sighed with relief and relaxed my stance, now eyeing him questioningly.

He stood there with his arms crossed and a perspicacious glare set on his smooth looking face.

"Hello, Levi. Um, why are we here?"

"Because L. We," he put emphasis on the word by pointing between the two of us "have things to discuss."

I absentmindedly scratched the side of my leg with my foot running through all of the possible things we'd need to discuss in a storage closet of all places and came up blank. "What things would those be?" I questioned looking down at his person curiously.

"The fact that you like me and haven't done anything about it for the past two weeks despite all of the signals I've been sending your way."

I froze in place, stopping every motion in my body. My wide eyes seemingly getting even wider with shock as I quickly thought of a way to get out of this situation. I was not prepared for this. It was way too soon, too sudden. Just as I was about to turn and walk out of the door my wrist was grabbed and held in place. Now I was strong, but at this moment my mind was a mess and I couldn't grasp my bearings enough to break from his hold.

"You are not running away from me L, we're going to get this shit sorted out." He stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. I reluctantly turned around and kept my head tilted towards the ground as I couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew I was probably going to be rejected as well as lose his friendship.

"How did you find out?" My voice holding only a bit of dejection, trying to hide my emotions.

"Are you kidding me? It's not like you did a good job hiding it." At that I quickly lifted my head, mouth held slightly agape. I thought I did pretty well at not revealing my crush. At my shocked face, he let out a little snort. "You really think I didn't notice the amount of stares you sent my way? All the blushing, the longing look in your eyes? Why do you think I spent these entire two weeks flirting with you. Those touches weren't just coincidences."

I stared incredulously from the sudden confession. I didn't even know how to process anything that was going on at the moment. "Wait so, you mean..?" I asked, hoping he meant what I thought he was implying. He walked closer to me, chests touching standing slightly on the front of his toes and leaned up brushing his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. It felt like my soul left my body.

"Yeah, it means I guess I like you too. Fuckin' idiot."

We ended up quickly in another lip-lock, this one becoming more heated as our bodies slotted together in an embrace. My hands were slightly flailing around as I had no idea where to place them until he grabbed onto each one, putting them on the sides of his waist. Then returning his own around my neck.

I could hear him let out a small moaning noise setting my cheeks ablaze and I began internally freaking out. Did it feel good for him? Did he think I was a bad kisser? Not like I've ever had any opportunities to practice.

Levi slid out his tongue and started swiping it against my lower lip, turning his neck slightly to the side and bringing me down closer to him with his hands behind my head. I gripped tighter onto his waist, not really knowing what else to do and continued kissing him with my mouth closed.

He eventually broke apart and chuckled, leaning back only a bit. "Y'know, it's really difficult to french kiss you when you won't open your mouth." A lopsided smirk adorned his face, and nothing could've looked more perfect.

I blinked a few times, reddening. "Oh, Sorry. I've just, never...Done this before." I looked around at nearly everything in the storage closet except for him, feeling inadequate for my lack of experience. A palm rested on the side of my cheek forcing my head to look in his direction.

"That's obvious," he snorted. "Let's take this a little bit at a time. First poke your tongue out." Doing as I was told I opened my mouth a bit, letting my tongue slide through. Resting on the bottom portion of my lip. My eye naturally shutting out of self-consciousness.

I could feel Levi's presence lean upwards again and something wet began caressing my tongue. He started with flicking it gently moving around my lips before entering my mouth, entangling his wet muscle with mine. I apprehensively began moving my tongue along with his in steady maneuvers. I grew slightly more confident after feeling his hum of approval and moved one hand to place at the base of his neck, drawing him even closer if that were even possible.

His own fingers trailed down my shirt, rubbing idly at the flesh towards the waist band of my jeans. I inadvertently gulped from the sensation. Hands fumbled with my zipper until it was finally tugged down revealing white boxer briefs with a noticeable bulge. I broke apart abruptly, nervously trying to cover the front of my body.

Levi stepped back and started laughing, covering his mouth. I blushed in shame thinking he was laughing at me as I looked down towards the ground. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder. "You're a funny guy L." He brought me into a searing kiss as I felt my inhibitions leaving me as I started kissing him back, sort of getting the hang of it.

His hands wandered down rubbing against the growing bulge of my boxers with his pointer finger then in-casing the outline in his entire palm and I caught my breath trying not to pull away again. His movements got faster and my panting grew more audible. All too soon he pulled his hand away and moved the boxers down just enough for my cock to be released. He proceeded down to his knees, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips as he steadied my legs seeing as I had started flailing about, questioning what he was doing. I felt as if my face was in a permanent blush.

He moved his head forward and my member was suddenly engulfed in a wet heat. I released an unrestrained moan before quickly covering my mouth with the palms of my hands. Looking downwards I found Levi staring directly up at me as he slowly licked from the base of my shaft, all the way up to the head continously repeating the process before placing the whole of it into his mouth.

Oh god, it had felt so unbelievably good. He kept going further and further down, reaching the back of his throat and I was pretty sure he didn't have a gag reflex. His nose rested against my pubic hair for a bit nuzzling against it, before he moved back and repeated the action. I went to grab his head and pull him off a bit since I feared him choking by accident, but he slapped my hand away and sent me a small glare which basically told me to let him do this.

After a while I could feel myself get close to release, a warmth pooling at the pit of my stomach and I subconsciously began to shallowly snap my hips in a back and forth motion. At that, Levi removed himself fully from my cock with a pop, cool air hitting my now saliva soaked member. His lips had a sheen of pre-cum, and they were swollen red. His face was flushed and eyes half lidded with a desire that set me ablaze.

Having never done anything like this, ever. I just stood there awkwardly a rage of emotions burning inside of me. Levi stood and started removing his clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt and pants, skillfully taking them off. Flustered, I stopped his hands just as he was about to slide down his skinny jeans. He looked at me questioningly.

"Um, w-what are you doing?" I asked, my complete inexperience shining through full force.

"What does it look like, we're getting ready to have sex." He stated nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean here? Right now?" I hadn't expected us to escalate so quickly, I wasn't even sure how to pursue past the whole kissing thing.

"Yes, right now. Unless you want to go to one of the nearby open rooms?"

"No! I mean, uh. I don't-Ugh!" My words were getting jumbled as I clutched my hair a bit clearly showing how panicked I felt. My body was suddenly pushed down, not roughly. More so in a gentle manner as another body climbed atop of mine.

I removed my hands from my face noticing Levi's was directly facing me as he laid on top of my body. "Look, L. I know how much of a virgin you are. We've known each other since middle school. But you need to stop overthinking this and just let yourself feel. Stop holding back and go with what you think is right. If it's not then I'll simply just redirect you." He landed a kiss on my cheek, trailing to my jaw, and landing on my neck. Just placing light pecks.

Giving an internal sigh, I realized that he was right, what use was overthinking. I had the guy of my literal dreams right on top of me, and he proclaimed liking me back. The best part is that this is reality. With a slightly new resolve I brought him down into a torrid kiss, closing my eyes tightly hoping that I had did this right. I could feel teeth clacking against each other and I suddenly felt uneasy as I heard him chuckle, but he continued kissing me soon leading the kiss into a soft joining of plush lips.

My hands wandered on their own as I gripped his underwear clad ass tightly before quickly removing them, placing them back into the air. "Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I liked it." He placed my hands back onto his round globes. I blushed before giving them another squeeze and gently groped them. He leaned forward more and began suckling on my neck creating sparse hickies, releasing a broken moan every now and then from my ministrations. When he deemed enough marks adorned my neck he sat up, placing himself right over my crotch. Grinding ever so slightly, enough to be considered a tease.

He quickly shifted, moving his legs in such a way that helped him take his underwear off with ease while still managing to keep a constant grind on my now fully hardened cock. His fingers snaked down as he fully seated himself on my thighs, gripping both of our erections in his small hands.

Pumping in a rhythmic way, he continously sped up alternating with his left and right hand causing unrestrained moans to fall from our lips. My hips involuntarily started jerking upwards as he rubbed his thumb over the head of my cock, I hissed at the sensation. The flushed look on his face was going to send me over the edge and I could feel a warm bubbling sensation at the pit of my stomach. The sounds were increasing in volume until we both tensed, our release hitting us in waves.

We stalled for a while, our faces heated and I clutched around his waist accidentally bringing him down with enough force to make both of us moan from over-stimulation. I could feel his body shuddering from the contact as he shakily brought two of his own fingers to his mouth and began sucking until they were coated with a decent amount of saliva. I watched as he then swiped it over a bit of the drying cum on my stomach, his fingers now coated with both spit and semen.

I noticed them disappear behind his back before a choked gasp came from his throat and a deep feverish scarlet taking place on his face. His arm moved in a faster pace leaving to the imagination his fingers pistoning in and out from his stretched pink hole as his groans became louder and less restrained.

Finally, I realized what he was doing and I looked off to the side coughing a bit. My cock was once again painfully erect at this point and I needed some form of friction, but didn't want to just start pushing my hips upwards and startle him. It didn't help that in his endeavors, his thigh would just barely brush against it, leaving me with a wanting ardor.

Levi halted his gestures and positioned himself into a seated placement once more. Scooting up, his knees bent on each side of my waist as he lifted himself. Clasping his hand around my shaft, the action causing me to cry out at finally receiving some sort of gratification. Angling the head, he began slowly lowering himself.

It was tight and hot, the lower he went the louder we moaned until he was fully settled. His panting was harsh and he sat there for a few minutes to, what I assumed, was gathering his bearings.

I was rattled on what to do next, so I opted to just lay there quietly and let him make the first move just in case I hurt him or made a wrong move. A few minutes go by and I felt a throbbing ache, hoping that he'd do something soon. It was nearly tantalizing being in-cased inside of such a warm heat but having no friction to fully compete the feeling.

Suddenly, a cold sensation hit my shaft as the warmth left only to be re-enveloped. I peered at what he was doing and almost nose-bled at the sight. His back was arched in a beautiful way, hands splayed against my lower abdomen as he lifted himself up and down, my cock disappearing inside of him. His own member bobbing against his stomach.

"Hah...Fuck.." His voice taking an airy erotic pitch. Hips gyrating as he began speeding up his ministrations. I couldn't hold back my own grunts as I made my way to his sides, Not realizing I was holding on with a bruising grip. He didn't seem to mind all that much. I thrusted up in an almost automatic movement meeting at the hilt only to lift him slightly, bringing him back down again. "Oh god, L. Fuck! It feels so good!"

His voice got exponentially louder and I froze thinking I injured him. Levi's half lidded eyes opened fully staring at mine questionably with a hint of irritation. "Oi, why'd you stop?" His voice had a breathless quality to it.

"O-Oh, I thought you were in pain." I stated worriedly.

"Idiot, you just hit my prostate. It felt fucking amazing. Now if you don't continue I'm going to get you to the edge and leave you blue-balled." He threatened, I didn't necessarily know what blue-balling meant. But it did not sound pleasant in any way, shape, or form. So I angled myself back to the same spot I had previously hit and quickly thrusted up.

Levi hadn't been expecting the sudden movements so his eyes shot open and jaw unhinged a keening purr releasing from his throat. He leaned forward pushing his ass down meeting my thrusts head on as our breaths mingled with each other, our actions quickening in pace as a familiar wire started uncoiling. Prolonging against each others swollen lips, we met in a bruising kiss. Tongues clashing against one another sloppily, eyes shut. Breaking apart, a line of saliva still connected our lips. The lewd sounds spreading around the nearly silent closet as our groaning increased in volume and pitch.

"L, I'm close. Oh god, fuck. Please, please, please.." His needy voice caught in my ears as he begged relentlessly. For what, I had only the barest of ideas but it wasn't long before he had cum with a whine hitching his voice, causing an arousing choking noise. A line of semen splattering across his chest as droplets landed on mine. I wasn't far behind him. Looking up into his eyes, although they were half lidded with lust, I noticed an emotion swirling inside of them. Pure adoration and love and I suddenly felt my own vehemence swell inside of me. My thrusts speeding up exponentially. Gritting my teeth, I finished inside of his tight cavern with one final loud grunt. The lingering words of 'I love you.' Releasing from the tip of my tongue.

In the end of our fervor, we lay panting heavily with heat permeating the air. Eyes closed as we silently embraced one another, sweat slicking the floor as it slid down our bodies basking in the after glow of intimacy. I pulled my flaccid member feeling too tired to move anymore as did he, so we simply didn't.

Cum started leaked from his hole down his thighs and I felt him stiffen, a deep red tint taking over his cheeks before he hit me hard on the shoulder. "Next time, pull out you fuckin' dickwad...And I love you too."

The door all to quickly clicked open before we even had a chance to register what was going on and a loud gasp was heard. We tried to gather strength and scramble for our clothes or something to make us decent but it was obviously in vain.

"I'm sorry! They sent me in here to grab the orange glo spray cleaner! You see, Mogi accidentally spilled his coffee all over the desk and I promise I didn't see anything. I won't tell! I was never here, or well you guys were never here. I'm sorry!" Matsuda shut the door with a reverberating noise and it was silent once again.

Levi looked at me as I looked back. He burst into laughter which caused the corners of my lips to tug upwards as well.

"You think he's scarred for life now?" He said in between laughs.

"Probably." I shrugged, although still slightly embarrassed at being caught in such a position. The hysterics died down until we were just staring at each other fondly. Pupil's holding so much fondness for one another. Our lips connected in a sweet chaste brush before we started getting dressed again, cheeks tinted scarlet with embarrassment.

"Oh, I meant to tell you earlier. I'm one-hundred percent sure I know where kira is possibly located as well as already having few suspects in mind from each place. So we can start closing in on specific regions."

I knew I loved him for a reason.  
_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the story! I hope you all enjoyed! {Although I felt I could've done a lot better with the writing}. Ah, it's been years since I've read/watched death note {like, I'm talking 2007 long}. So this was really fun for me to do!
> 
> _~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~_


	12. Update ♡

**How long has it been since I've written anything. Since July? It's been months!**

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k56eck)

Merry early christmas, only 4 days and if you haven't noticed I deleted all of chapter 12 (Levi x ??? ||Smut?|| ||I Hate This||). The whole very personal story I wrote using Levi as a placeholder as per suggestion by my therapist for an outlet of relief. I took the break right after writing it because I really needed to find myself and all of the memories and trauma started to eat away at me as if I was back reliving my childhood again and everything was still happening and I ended up just getting worse. So I decided to take a step back from everything and just shut myself away for a while.

I finally removed it because I've learned to move on and not necessarily forgive the acts done to me, but as of now I can confidently say that I'm in a much better place than before! I haven't harmed myself with burns, cuts, or stab wounds, I don't constantly cry over and over, My nightmares don't happen as often. I don't look in the mirror and feel sick and disgusted, I can actually pin point things I like without berating myself afterwards! I don't skip meals as often and I haven't tried to commit in the last 2 months! Just a lot of things have lessened and I'm in a more peaceful state of mind. I've found things I'm passionate about, interested in and want to achieve and I've learned how to cope with it all. Which I guess is good! It's all been slow progress and I'm still working on things and sometimes it does get difficult to wake up, or i'll have a few bad nightmares about it. Although I don't think I'll ever fully "get better" in a general sense. I'm still happy from my progress, it's almost as if a spark was lit up inside of me that was ripped away 11 years ago!

I have missed writing stories immensely though, and I finally think I'm ready to dive back into the creative recesses of my mind! I will still write angst and sad stories though, it's mainly what I like and resonate with as overly happy stories have always been uncomfortably unrealistic to me. But who knows, I might throw in a happy one just for fun! I still have stories to finish and transfer from wattpad, and also a lot of ideas that popped into my head during my break!

Anyway! In-case anyone is still reading my stuff, or even still keeping up with me, I just want to say thank you so much! Like I've stated before, whether you're a silent reader, or an active one. I sincerely appreciate every single one of you! And I don't think I can convey how much even just a single person reading my stuff and enjoying it really means to me. I simply write for fun, nothing more than putting my thoughts and mental state into written fantasy so it makes my day when I can invoke emotions within someone simply from my writing alone whether they tell me or not.

Also! I don't know if they'll even see this, but to the person who commented when I first put up chapter 12 way back in July I want to thank you with everything I can! Seriously, reading your advice after putting that up helped keep me grounded mentally and not completely fly off the rails and I don't believe you'll ever realize how much you actually helped me even if it didn't seem like much.

Well that's been my update for now! Hopefully soon I'll start posting again!

_~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~_


End file.
